


Escaping by Moonlight

by mehworld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1880s, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, I had to google the word hem y'all, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mulan (1998) References, My First Work in This Fandom, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Useless Lesbians, Why Did I Write This?, italics were not my friend, pov what pov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehworld/pseuds/mehworld
Summary: When wealthy Rancher's daughter Regina Mills runs away from home and into Outlaw gang leader Emma Swan, sparks fly. Emma's gang of outlaw girls give Regina a chance to join their motley crew, but there's a catch. Regina must pass seven tests of the gang's choosing. With two weeks to pass the gang's tests before she is engaged to White, Regina is running out of time. Finding more than she bargained for from Emma and the gang, Regina will need use all her skills to pass the tests and survive.  She just didn't count on falling for the gang's infuriating but attractive blonde leader. With a little luck, and maybe some romance, they both might escape by moonlight in this western AU.





	1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escaping By Moonlight [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818697) by [dalliance_amongst_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliance_amongst_the_stars/pseuds/dalliance_amongst_the_stars). 



> Wow... So this is my first "completed" fic for any fandom ever. The supernova and the incredible swen writers gave me the strength to see this through. How a 10k fic turned into a 40k monster I will never know. This was inspired by my subconscious love of all things western/cowboy, i.e. Wynonna Earp, West World, Xena (don't ask), MLP (also don't ask), blazing saddles, zorro, women looking fine in cowboy outfits, and most importantly I had started this as an original piece in 2010 so I had a base to write off of. 
> 
> I dedicate/gift this piece to Coalitiongirl, whose works have gotten me through many a tough time, and to V, my poor neglected partner, who tolerates my fandoms like a parent might tolerate a child eating food off the ground because it makes them happy. 
> 
> A special thanks to my amazing cheerleaders: Audrey B. and Clem.  
> Super thanks to my original betas: Salty Mercy and Audrey B.  
> A OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING 100 PAGES OF THIS CRAP thanks to my last minute betas: Lise O and Jenna Elliott.  
> And a shout-out to my super cool artist Hatti! I love the piece she made so go check it out and tell her it's awesome. Really ties in the western novel feel and she's super talented!
> 
> Disclaimers: I know nothing about horses, speaking spanish, shooting guns, the 1800s, cowboy or western slang, or anything remotely useful to the genre I picked. If you want to be picky about things go for it, but its not changing anymore so there. I've never written romance before and it will show - but I tried a little! Lastly, homophobia is not a thing in my universe, but being gay is probably frowned upon because it doesn't lead to the production of humans. Last lastly, I am not sophisticated enough to write individual AN at the beginning of each chapter so trigger warnings for abuse, child abuse, psych abuse, being taken advantage of, some kinda almost sexy scenes, cursing, danger, fire, fighting, angst, slow burn, scottish insults, jokes about bondage, and poor writing despite having more than one college degrees.

Chapter 1

The last of the night’s dark velvet shadow found themselves being pushed into the west by the head of the sun's impatient ascent.  Stars, galaxies, and moons give way to blue sky and sleepy clouds heralding the arrival of dawn in Mission Blanca. Roosters greet the sun and in doing so arouse rancheros, vaqueros, and settlers from their slumber.  Some had been awake before dawn -at the port with their nets, tending the crops, or wrangling cattle while others remained asleep.

One such other rolls over on her downy sheets and pulls the pillow over her face.  A sharp echoing knock on the large wooden door of the adobe room fails to stir the sleeping girl.  Two more quick knocks follow, and an older stoutly maid enters the room with an amber colored dress in her arms.

“Up _Senorita_ Regina, you must get up.” There is no response prompting the maid to remove the goose feather pillow exposing a mop of dark chocolate tresses.  The brunette rolls over on her stomach moaning into the bed.

“ _Abuelita_ , I’ve become ill,”  Which sounds more like, “Abewa, iah hove becoaeh.” Granny scowls her trademark ‘I can’t believe I take this shit,’ scowl but it’s wasted on Regina who has yet to lift her face from her pillow.  

“None of this,” Granny says as she reaches for Regina’s shoulder. “ _Señor_ Mills will be waiting for you downstairs to eat breakfast.”

“Tell him I am dying of influenza,” Regina says as she easily anticipates and evades Granny’s grasp by falling gracelessly into a heap onto the floor.  Regina grimaces as her elbow breaks her landing and swallows a loud curse that would elicit a gasp and a quick slap from Granny. _That is if the hefty maid could catch me_.  Regina scurries under the bed grabbing her cream colored bed sheets by the hanging corners and dragging them with her as Granny makes her way around the large bed frame.

“ _Señora_ Mills will have my teeth if you don’t get up in time to eat.” Regina pauses mid scurry under the bed upon hearing her mother’s name.  She has a choice, incur her mother’s wrath by being late to breakfast or succumb to Granny’s chase. While she did want to avoid another lecture about ladylike behavior, she also did not want to lose to Granny.  She is so close to her goal. She has to keep going. _Potential bruises and glares be damned._

Granny grunts as she gets on her knees to peer under the bed, only to realize her knees are being ruined for nothing.  There is no girl at the other end. Peering back up over the bed, Granny spots Regina at the large square adobe window.  Sun shines through her thin nightgown inadvertently showing off her small frame and olive skin. Regina easily wedges herself between one of the four wooden panels that crucify the large window and slips one tan leg over the ledge.

Granny squints her eyes against the sunlight, raising her hand as if in salute to Regina’s fiery halo.  Regina’s brown curls seem to catch fire with the morning light, but all Granny can see is a future squabble between her and _Señora_ Mills.  

“Regina…” Granny’s voice contains a warning.  She slowly edges herself around the frame of the bed towards the window.  “After sixteen years you should be acting like a young lady. Not a wild woman,” Granny says reproachfully.

“You would think that after _seventeen_ years.” Regina corrects as she slips her other leg over the edge leaving her back facing the room. “You’d be able to catch this wild woman." Her birthday is a fortnight away, but she already feels like a woman, ready to be set free.  The red in her dark brown irises sparkles in the light as she swivels her head to face Granny’s approaching form. “Tell my Mother, _Buenos Dias_ for me.” Regina smiles and turns back to the sun releasing her grip around the wooden bar and launches herself into the air.  A grunt and squeal follows.

Granny walks to the window and peers down to see Regina over the shoulder of a ranch hand.  Pale brown legs and arms flail against a robust young man who only smiles guarding his head with strong arms.  His white sombrero lies fallen next to the apple tree Regina had been planning to use to escape. Granny smiles to herself.

“I think you found something, Graham.” Regina stops struggling at the mention of Graham’s name.

“I did, are you missing her?” Graham smiles moving his head away from a well aimed  heel.

“Put me down!” Regina demands.  Graham adjusts her in his arms to cradle her.  “No can-do _Bonita_.  I have strict orders from Granny.  I wait here, catch you, and I don't let you go.” Regina flares her nostrils and crosses her arms.  She glances up at Granny, for once appreciative she’s inherited her Mother’s death scowl. Granny chuckles, undeterred by Regina’s face. "You _would_ think that after seventeen years watching you I would catch on.” Granny takes every opportunity to remind Regina that in her eyes she’s still a child.  Regina glares down at the ground, eyes falling on Graham’s hat. Her fall had knocked it off his head and bended in one of the ridges. “Graham, get a wiggle on and bring her inside, but don’t let the _Patrona_ see you.”

Granny turns her knowing eyes towards Regina.  “You should be ashamed, half naked in a man’s arms.” At this Regina glances down at her nightgown which is thin and made of cotton.  Her morning escape plan had not included a change of clothes. In fact, she hadn’t thought of anything except besting Granny. A gentle breeze makes her nightgown flutter and move in all the wrong places.  Her face turns a bright red. She grabs her night gown tightly immediately embarrassed beyond words.

“ _Abuelita_!” Regina shrieks and recommences her kicking as she is carried inside the house.  

….

On the other side of Mission Blanca, small, callused but deft fingers undo the last strap of a saddle on a large white mare with blonde hair.  Emma clicks her tongue.  “Good girl Bug.” The mare seems to nod her head in response.  The blonde ties the mare to a rusty hook, and places the saddle bag on the floor.  Emma Swan removes her rust colored vaquero hat and sweeps a lock of cornflower hair from her face before walking into her temporary shelter.  Five sets of eyes light up the abandoned loft like bats in a cave as she enters. She looks up at her brood and smiles nervously. A younger girl with high cheek bones chews on the tip of her thick auburn braid.  A girl with jet black hair and a serious look slaps the hand holding the braid. “That’s disgusting, Rory.”

“Sorry Mulan,”  Aurora responds, but continues to chew on her hair.  Mulan sighs but does not reprimand her again. Emma smirks at the two girls.   _They would make a cute couple if they could get over their own insecurities.  Mulan is overprotective and too honorable to let her feelings get in the way of her ‘duties.’ Aurora spends too much time dreaming to figure out her own feelings let alone Mulan’s._ A throat clearing shakes Emma out of her thoughts.  Emma finds the likely owner of the throat, a frizzy redhead, rolling her eyes.  Merida has an issue with authority, mostly male authority but she can’t help pushing Emma’s buttons any way she can now that Emma is in charge.

“Yes Merida?” Emma asks.  Merida nods her head in the direction of the remaining two girls, both of whom are looking very impatient.  Emma mouths a thank you. She is never one to lead others and sometimes she forgets it’s on her to get things started.

“Ladies, I’m needing your attention,” Emma states with what she hopes sounds like confidence.

“Yes Swan,” Rory says, stifling a yawn.  Mulan nods. Merida salutes sarcastically.  The other two girls, Tamara and Marian, lazily turn to look at her.  Emma releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and continues.

“Girls, I know that some of you are unhappy with the way this situation has panned out.” Emma looks around the loft and attempts a half smile, “We aren’t used to living like this, but it won’t be for long.”  She glances from face to face until she reaches the bored expression on Tamara’s. She's chewing on a long piece of grass, taking care not to drop it. Tamara was one of the original members of the gang, joining right after Emma.  Sometimes Emma thinks that’s the only reason Tamara still listens to her, well that and Red’s last wish.

“Tamara,”  Emma says straight faced.  Tamara’s bored expression changes to guilt causing her to drop the grass.  Guilt changes quickly to contempt at getting caught. “Who are we?”

Tamara rolls her eyes. “The Red Dead Seven.”  Tamara had been openly hostile towards naming the group, and even more so when Marian had suggested they be ‘Marian and the Merry Maidens.’ Apparently, there is a group of wild men calling themselves the Merry Men where she is from in Nottingham.  The last thing the group needed at the time was to be associated with those miscreants. Obviously, there isn’t a maiden in the bunch so the name died along with Marian’s idea of being traveling troubadours. At least when Red had been around the name had been easier to defend.  She had been the one to think of it. Red had ironically been her favorite color and the color of blood. Seven for the number of members they had had at the time of naming. The originals, Emma, Red, Tamara, Mulan, Ella, Belle and Lily. Ella had found love with a prince she had met at a ball they had been trying to rob.  Belle also had found love, or so she claimed. How Belle had decided to go back to the beast they had rescued her from, Emma would never know. Lily left when she was reunited with her mother. The dead part of Red Dead, well that was mostly to intimidate others. A group of girls roaming around alone were easy prey, but a gang of bloodthirsty killer bandits would be left alone.

Tamara is looking at her with arms crossed.  She has a strong personality, and with one or two bad decisions Emma could have a mutiny on her hands. _I can’t show fear, not when there’s so much at stake._

“And why are we here?”  Emma asks, hoping Tamara continues cooperating.

“To find a seventh member,” Tamara states like she has it memorized, “But I don’t understand why we need to have seven.  Can’t we just be the Red Dead Six or something? I don’t even like the color red. I said as much the first time we called ourselves that.  We work together just f-” Emma raises her palm effectively cutting Tamara off.

“We are the Red Dead Seven, a well-known, respected, and feared group.  If we change the name we risk losing our reputation. Besides, each of us brings something special to make us whole.  Take Rory for instance. She didn’t look it when we found her, but she can sew something fierce. Mulan has skills with explosives and knives…”

“And cross-dressing!” Aurora chimes in.  The girls all giggle. Mulan blushes, but puffs out her chest a little, seeming to revel in Aurora’s attention.  Mulan’s tendency to wear men’s clothes before joining the group is well-known to them all, and it doesn’t hurt that Mulan is the most convincing too.  Emma nods trying to get back on track.

“Tamara, you’re the negotiator.  Marian is good at getting information.”

Merida elbows Aurora whispering, “and men.” To more giggles, ducking to avoid Marian’s well-aimed shoe.  Emma resists the urge to smile, because if she gives into Merida’s antics she’ll lose the group’s attention entirely.  

“Merida,”  Emma says calling out the rambunctious redhead. “You can shoot a bee out of a bonnet with a bow.”

“Too bad Marian can’t,”  Merida says to more giggles.  Before Emma can continue, a shoe smacks Merida in the face.  Merida rubs the spot. “Oye!”

Marian looks smug.  Emma brings her palm to her own shoe-free face.   _Leading the group is like wrangling cats - wild, feral, smelly cats._  

“And of course,” Emma says, her voice straining to get above the giggles and squeals.  “I am your ever-faithful leader, who isn’t too bad in a horse race, or a bluff.”  Emma chances a glance at the group and sees in relief that each girl is smiling at her… except Tamara.

“What about Red?”  Tamara questions angrily, “are we just forgetting about her? Replacing her?”  Tamara’s voice rises, cracking. The rest of the girls stare anywhere but Emma.  A few stifled sniffles can be heard, but it’s Aurora, who is usually the first to cry.

“Red…”  Emma bites her bottom lip and shakes her head.  Blonde hair falls into her eyes. Red had been a hell raiser since the moment the blonde had met the feral brunette in the woods near her orphanage.  If Red hadn’t convinced her to run away to create a group for wayward girls Emma would still be there. _No, I would probably be an indentured servant by now or worse._ A shiver runs down Emma’s spine.   _Hopefully the group can’t see that Red’s name is frazzling me_.  “Red was our soul.  She kept us together, like a pack leader, a sister, a friend…”

“A bosom buddy,” Merida says under her breath.  Emma sighs. Merida can’t help herself sometimes.   _This is going to be harder than I thought_.  It wasn’t a secret that Emma had been attracted to their original leader, but on principle she had never acted it on.  Red was like a big sister, and it had never seemed worth it to ruin one of her only real friendships for a quick tumble in the hay.

“Regardless,” Emma says, clearing her throat. “We are the Red Dead Seven, and we cannot be it without seven members.” At this, Tamara rolls her eyes but Emma continues, “if we didn’t carry on with tradition we might miss out on someone worth saving,” Emma says turning her eyes on their newest member, interrupting Merida’s snickers.  “Mer, if we hadn’t brought you in where would you be?”

Merida's grin fades.  Emma watches as Merida begins playing with a tear in her faded green smock. _Too many tears_ . Emma thinks guiltily.   _The girl is outgrowing her smock faster than they can repair it.  They all are._

“Married in DunBroch,” Merida replies flatly.

“And what would you be doing?” Emma asks, determined to make her point.  The tear on Merida's smock gets larger.

“You don’t have to answer that Merida,” Mulan says patting Merida's shoulder.

“No, it's alright,” Merida says looking up. “I’d be a poking hole for some dirty arsehole of a man.”

Emma grimaces.  She doesn’t like pulling rank like this, “I think that settles it.  We will start searching immediately in this Mission and if we do not find any suitable candidates we will move on to the next.  In the meantime, we need to resupply. Are we agreed?” Emma holds her breath and tries not to show the fear in her heart. These girls are her only family, held together by tenuous bonds.  She does not want to be what destroys all that Red had worked so hard to build. Besides the obvious mission, Emma has her own schemes for visiting Mission Blanca. Unbeknownst to her companions, Emma is already carrying the seventh member of the group.  Luckily, it is early enough that she can hide it until her mission is complete. The girls are kind, but they’re no saints. She will lose control of everything if they find out. Emma gives what she thinks is a reassuring smile to her group as she waits for a response.  Five ayes echo to the rafters, some reluctant, most loud.

“Now you know the drill.  The fairer sex ain’t much welcomed un-chaperoned in any parts, especially some as rich as these so the girls that know they can pass are coming to town with me.”  Tamara, Mulan, and Marian nod.  “Mer and Rory, you’re on watch. Anything happens send smoke signals and we will meet at the gully near the edge of the Mission.”  Emma allows herself a sly grin, “Now, who wants to make me a man?”

Aurora grabs a cloth bag and digs through it until she finds a bundle of old rags.  She passes it to to Marian who treats the bundle like a snake and throws it at Mulan who swats it effortlessly it to Tamara who scoffs and flings the bundle hard at Emma who catches it with ease.  In full view of the girls, she stuffs the bundle down the front of her pants.

Lowering her voice and puffing her already expanding chest out Emma addresses the girls,  “Ladies, ladies, now is this how you act with a gentleman present?”

A moment of silence perforates the air, but is quickly destroyed by peals of laughter.  Without warning, a barrage of garments and hay fly in Emma’s direction. “Crap,” Emma curses to herself before being lost in the clutter of items.  She laughs as she digs her way out of the heap.  “I see, well none of you are suitable for marriage! You all are wild women I say. Wild…” Emma’s speech is cut short by a large bale of hay to the face.  Underneath the bale the blond-haired girl spits out a straw of hay and chuckles, “women.”


	2. Chapter 2 - The Red Dead Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When wealthy Rancher's daughter Regina Mills runs away from home and into Outlaw gang leader Emma Swan, sparks fly. Watch as Emma and Regina risk their lives all while avoiding their obvious feelings for each other because they have too many personal issues. Laugh at the literal onslaught of random (and abandoned) character cameos the author put in. And cringe at all the times you think they will make out but probably don't because the author saved that part of the plot for last and had to speed through it to make the deadline!
> 
> On a more serious note: A longer than necessary western/period piece AU, with some slow burn, comedy, angst, an obvious tribute to V for Vendetta, a rip-off of Mulan, poor Spanish, and kissing. But really, we're all here for Emma and Regina in cowboy hats...am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are going to start moving! Thanks for sticking with it! - See Chapter 1 for all trigger warnings.

Regina sits uncomfortably in her seat at the dining table in a light blue dress taking small sips of tea.  A short man with a greying hairline and a full mustache sits at the head of the table. On his right a much younger girl with porcelain skin sits smirking for no apparent reason that Regina can deduce.  Regina internally rolls her eyes. She didn't always hate Snow, and in fact had been glad to learn her family was taking in _Señor_ White’s only daughter three years ago and had been excited to have a companion.  Snow’s mother had died when she was young, and although White could afford a nanny he preferred for Snow to grow up in a family setting.  It allowed him to travel for business and not feel as guilty. Nowadays she struggles to reclaim those feelings towards Snow. Their relationship is complicated.  Regina had confided in Snow once about her feelings towards a certain stable boy named Daniel. Snow immediately had used that information against her by telling Mother.  Mother had Daniel let go. When Snow found Regina crying after hearing of his dismissal, Snow had run to Mother again. Mother had Daniel falsely imprisoned for stealing and sentenced to hang.  The only crime he had been guilty of was stealing Regina’s heart.

That had been two years ago.  Regina couldn’t even mourn her first love properly, because he had no burial.  Thieves burn after hanging. Even when she tried to feel close to Daniel by visiting the stables, Snow would find a way to ruin it by showing her face.  It was as if the child was made to make Regina miserable. _One day, I’m going to find a way to return the favor_ .  Snow is currently untouchable as Mother tries to gain White’s favor.  White, or _Blanco_ as the locals call him for both his complexion and anglo origins, is the richest man in the Mission.  Having claimed the land for himself from the Hispanic locals and natives, before many of the more trepid anglo trailblazers, _Blanco_ raised cattle, discovered oil, created jobs, and was liked all around by the newcomers in the Mission aptly named after him.  The newcomers had overtaken the Mission and now were the head _Rancheros_ in charge. Papi had been lucky to keep his small ranch when _Blanco_ arrived.  Regina always found it ironic that his name meant white but his wealth sprang from darkness.  

On the other hand, Cora Mills had been born into the working class in her old land, but started over by marrying Papi, elevating both of them.  With her help, Papi had acquired multiple heads of cattle and extended his ranch enough to attract the attention and trust of _Señor Blanco_.  

In the last few years since taking Snow in, Regina was beginning to feel _Blanco_ ’s gaze fall on her more and more when he visited his daughter.  She swallows back revulsion at that last thought. Regina shakes her head, returning her thoughts to the present.

 _No, I can’t touch the brat… yet._  She learned that lesson the hard way when Mother locked her in her room for having the courage to say no to the her.  Regina digs her fork into her rice causing the metal to screech against the glass. Snow jumps at the sound. Papi turns his head to acknowledge his daughter.

“ _Mija_ , is everything alright?” _Señor_ Mills sounds tired.  Regina’s frown leaves instantly.  Her father is a good man, overworked by Mother’s ambition but unchanged.  Regina opens her mouth to answer, but is cut off by the sound of heels clicking on stone.

“Regina, dear…” Mother’s voice reaches Regina’s ear causing her stomach to drop.  Just the sound of Mother’s voice could ruin a whole day. Cora sits across from Enrique, a frightening vision in red.   _No one else in the mission would dress as ostentatiously as Mother._   _It’s like she wants to live up to her nickname, the Queen of Hearts_.

“Must we find another instructor to tutor you in the art of eating like a lady?” Cora hisses.  Snow snickers, enraging Regina, but she knows better than to talk back. As good as Graham and Granny are at managing her, Mother is better.  Backhanded compliments and actual backhands are Mother’s special way of parenting. After finding out about Regina’s most recent escape attempt, Mother made sure she became familiar with Mother’s wedding ring.  The fresh cut on her lip is a painful reminder. Regina is beginning to learn that tokens of love come with a price.

“No Mother,” Regina finally responds trying to look meek.  Mother sighs. Regina holds her breath and hopes she won’t be assigned another tutor to keep her from sneaking outside.

“Yes.  Well, it may be too late for tutoring anyways.”  Regina tries not to show her surprise.  Mother never gives up an opportunity to lecture Regina so easily. “You’ve been a woman for almost two years now.  I think it’s time you acted like one.”  Regina raises an eyebrow.  “We are throwing a party for your birthday in two weeks.  The entire Mission is coming.”

Both Regina’s eyebrows shoot up. Mother never throws parties, let alone for her, unless they are for business.  “The wealthiest ranch families will be there. We will find you a husband by night’s end.”  Mother smiles, satisfied with herself. Regina stops breathing entirely.   _I’m not ready for marriage.  I’m just getting over Daniel, and if I’m being honest I’m not even sure I want to end up with anyone._

“Mother… I...” Regina begins.

“You’ll thank me later Regina,” Mother interrupts.  Her face telling Regina the decision is final. But Regina can’t leave it at that, she has to try again.   _I can’t be engaged.  It’s too soon._

“But Mother, I...” Regina starts again.

“This isn’t a discussion Regina.  Maybe if you could hold a fork I could trust you to hold a conversation.”  Mother’s tone allows for no more argument.  Regina’s eyes sting from angry tears threatening to spill. She can’t cry here, not in front of her Mother and the brat.  Swallowing her rage, Regina lifts the fork to her mouth and continues eating. _This isn’t the end of this._

….

As soon as the sun sets, Regina goes about her plan.  Having made a makeshift body out of goose pillows and sheets, Regina climbs through her window and off the ledge again, this time successfully grabbing an apple tree branch to keep from plummeting to the earth.  The tree leaves shush with the new weight, and Regina can’t help but feel like the tree is telling her to keep quiet. She makes it to the ground with a grunt and turns back to pat the tree.

“Thanks old girl.”  The apple tree had been planted when she was born and had grown alongside her, feeding her with apples, providing shade, and teaching lessons about gravity.  Regina bends over and wipes at her pant leg removing the tree sap clinging to it. She is wearing a pair of well used brown canvas pants, a stolen long sleeve green calico shirt from the stables, and her only pair of riding boots.

Mother insists that riding boots are for lower working class people like cowboys, vaqueros and ranch hands; that even owning a pair could damage her family’s reputation.  She also said the same thing about speaking Spanish. But that hadn’t deterred either of Regina’s passions: horseback riding and learning about her father’s heritage. _What would the neighbors think if they knew Senora Mills’ own daughter paraded around in commoners clothing speaking spanish to the locals?_  Regina smirks  at the thought, and mentally relives the moment that her father had given her the riding boots in one of his rare moments of defiance.  Mother had had a fit but Papi held his ground, so Mother had to shut her lip and move on. Mother, of course, had had the last laugh. Her boots never saw the light of day that spring.  Instead, Mother had insisted that she receive intense tutoring. Summer that year had been a different story. Regina had fallen in love with the high black boots and would even wear them to sleep sometimes.

After resecuring the small hunting knife she carried for protection in her boot, Regina notices the faded white rim of a cowboy hat a few feet away.  She smiles at her luck. _Guess I don’t have to visit the servants quarters._ The wide brim hat will do to cover her face.  Hat secure, Regina tips it towards the house. “Thanks _Abuelita_.”

Finding a horse is the easiest part of escaping.  Not all the horses are kept in the stable at night.  Some of the stallions are kept out at night to graze longer away from the mares and their natural tendencies.  Conveniently there are no guards present. Most of the guards drink around this time of night and return later, even worse guards than before.  Regina clicks her tongue when she makes it to the edge of the field. A tall black stallion lazily walks to the fence that Regina is climbing over.

“Hi Rocinante,”  Regina purrs, moving her hands over the stallion’s large neck to its shoulders.  Using the fence for support, Regina mounts the seventeen hand beast. She squeezes Rocinante with her thighs warming up with a trot around the fence.  The gate is too heavy to open on her own, but Regina is getting out. Having paced Rocinante around the area of the field, Regina slows him down and turns him towards the lowest part of the enclosure, the gate.  She breathes in deep, taking a moment to appreciate the wash of stars whose flickering lights feel like encouragement. She buries her hands deep in Rocinante’s mane. Regina pushes forward with her body, squeezing her legs harder as Rocinante gains speed towards the gate.   

“That’s right Rocinante, keep going boy,” Regina says encouragingly.  They are going to need speed to make it over the gate, speed and courage.  If the horse feels hesitation he will stop and throw Regina into the dust. _Explaining to Granny how I received bruises and cuts in my sleep isn’t going to be easy a second time._

Only feet away from the fence Regina digs her heels deeper into Rocinante’s sides.  She closes her eyes making a silent prayer, to which gods she can’t say. Regina opens her eyes just in time to lift herself up as Rocinante starts his arch over the fence.  She feel her body floating vertically, weightless for a moment. The moment ends as her grip fails her, Rocinante’s thick mane slips from between her fingers. She clenches her legs tighter, trying to regain her purchase, as Rocinante descends back to the earth, but it’s no use.  The landing rattles what little hold Regina has on Rocinante’s mane, sending her sprawling into the dirt.

“Bag of nails,”  Regina swears into the ground.  Her right-side screams with each movement.  Breathing in small gasps, she let herself roll over to her back where she stares at the treacherous stars.   _Always fooling me into thinking it is going to be my night._  A large black face materializes, blocking the stars’ view of her failure.   _Well it isn’t a complete failure_.  She’s jumped  the fence, and now has a stallion to prove it.  Regina clicks her tongue and reaches out with her left arm, the right one boycotting the movement.  Rocinante dips his head, allowing Regina to pull herself upright. Regina dusts herself off, readjusts her hat, and checks herself for major injury.

A few minutes later, Regina is back on the horse, having used the fence to regain her earlier position, albeit much slower and stiffer than before.  A soft kick with her left leg sends Rocinante galloping, producing a wince from Regina at every jolt. But every wince brings a wave of relief. _I’m going to be free._

….

Emma, Mulan, Tamara, and Marian find themselves at a  nearby cantina, _The Blue Fairy_ , trying to suss out information from the locals.  That is, until Tamara enticed a patron into a duel of words which is threatening to lead to a duel of weapons.

Marian puts down the wares she is trying to sell, Mulan smokes another cigar never taking her eyes off the remaining patrons, and Emma reaches for her gun, but finds an empty holster.

“Where’s my gun?”  Emma hisses at Mulan, who lifts her hands unconvincingly, and shakes her head.  Emma turns back around to the red-faced vaquero pointing his pistol at Tamara.

“ _Amigo_ , my drunken _compadre_ here means no disrespect-o.”  Emma knows her Spanish needs work,  “too much tequila. Am I right?”  Emma smacks Tamara on the back, earning a scowl from Tamara.  In her time with the Seven, Emma had found that drunks are more likely to forgive other drunks. _Too bad I couldn’t drink tonight._  Tamara sloppily claps a heavy hand on Emma’s shoulder, feigning intoxication.  Emma bites back a curse from the sharp pain on her shoulder. The vaquero grunts, moving the gun to aim at Emma.  A different gun is cocked. All parties turn to see the bartender holding up a large shotgun. The group is swiftly kicked out after that.

Walking out in the cool night air, Emma curses loudly, “Potatoes with no gravy!”

Mulan lifts an eyebrow but keeps her distance.  Marian and Tamara exchange glances. Emma turns around hard, almost colliding with Marian.

“Marian! Where is my pistol?!”  Emma asks raising her voice. Marian finds something interesting on the ground.  “I remember taking it with me when we left!” Marian makes to sidestep Emma, but finds the blonde in her way.

“Ask Mulan,”  Marian says after Emma refuses to budge.  Emma turns her gaze to Mulan who gives a noncommittal shrug.  If anyone has the gall to take Swan’s pistol, it’s Mulan.

“Mulan,”  Emma says as she takes a step towards her companion, before being blocked by Tamara.

“You were starting to get that look,” Tamara says pointedly.

“What look?”  Emma asks.

“The look you get when you’re gonna kill a man.  You’ve been so moody lately.” Tamara looks her in the eye,  “and it feels like we can’t trust you sometimes.”

Emma briefly closes her eyes.  She can’t argue with Tamara. Their last few supply runs had ended with them being tossed out or run out of town.  Emma never starts the fights, but she knows how to finish them.  She can’t seem to control her emotions lately, and the group is catching on. _You would think carrying an extra life would instill a stronger sense of self-preservation_.  The pregnancy has had the opposite effect on Emma.

“You know I wouldn’t blow our cover like that…”  Emma crosses her arms but turns around to face forward,  “and that only happened once.”  She’s always been a terrible liar.  Emma did get close to killing a man once.  Close enough that her gang thinks he is dead.  Close enough to make her conscience hurt even though he probably deserved to die, “Whatever,” Emma mutters and continues walking.

“At least we gained some information,” Marian says, trying to lighten the mood.  “I heard from a ranch hand that the Mills are holding a big celebration for their daughter in two weeks.  A sort of betrothal party.”

“Oh, is that all you were getting?”  Tamara says, giving Marian a knowing look.  Marian rolls her eyes.

“Look, we all can’t be saints like Mulan.  A girl’s got needs,” Marian says proudly. The moonlight reveals a blush on Mulan’s face.  Tamara starts laughing.

“Okay.  Okay,” Emma says, cutting the laughter short,  “Mulan, can I please get my pistol back?”

Mulan nods,  “Of course, you only needed to ask politely.”

Secure with her pistol back in its holster, Emma turns back to greet the swelling moon.  She could smell the grass and the musk of horses, their horses, around the bend. Something about it is making her nauseous.  Her senses have never been stronger or more annoying. Breathing through her mouth helps. She was lucky that none of her crew had caught on to her morning routine of getting sick in the bushes.  Despite her discomfort, a smile forms on her lips. _We have a prospect in this party.  Raid the party goers, resupply, and head to the next wealthy mission.  If I can plant some seeds along the way and get information on potential adopters, then tonight would not have been a waste._

The sound of thudding hooves interrupts Emma’s thoughts.  A rider coming from the wealthier part of the Mission, shoots past them leaving a flurry of dust.  Two minutes later two more riders follow, hot in pursuit.

“What was that?” Marian coughs, fanning the dust cloud with her hat.

“Looks like a bat out of hell to me,” Tamara says.

“Let’s find out!” Emma breaks out into a sprint towards their hidden horses.  The three remaining girls run to catch up.

….

Regina rides Rocinante hard into the night.  The wind tugs at her hat letting it loose, releasing a wave of brown hair.  “Curses,”  Regina hisses as she slows Rocinante enough to wheel him back around. _I can’t lose the hat.  If found in the middle of nowhere so far from the town, Mother’s suspicion would arise._  Dismounting causes Regina to wince, but she manages to reach the hat and secure it on her head.  She’s about to attempt to mount Rocinante when she hears the thunder of hooves from behind. She squints to see the moonlight reflecting off of two horses coming towards her at full gallop.  Regina takes a moment to access her situation. _Are they Papi’s men?  Can I outrun them?_  In her panic, Regina reaches with her right arm for the saddle which immediately sends pain through her side.  The pair is getting closer, and even with Rocinante, Regina knows she can’t outrun them now. With her left arm, Regina reaches into her left riding boot for her hunting knife, and eases it into the mouth of her right sleeve.

The horses pull up creating a dark cloud of dust.  Regina coughs covering her mouth with her left bicep, her left hand hovering above her right side ready to pull the knife.  Her bravado fades when she realizes that these aren’t her father’s men or any other ranchers’ men. Regina could take one by herself, but the taller one with the odd derby hat poses a challenge.

“What are you doing out here, boy?”  The shorter man asks. Regina frowns.   _The hat.  My hat is hanging low enough that they can’t see my face.  I’m passing as a man. Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

“Just going home,”  Regina says gruffly.

“You are going mighty fast for home, and the Mission is that-a-way.”  The shorter man says dismounting his horse and begins walking towards Regina.

“What you running from?”  The taller man asks. Regina keeps her eye on the shorter man walking towards her.  She takes a step back bumping into Rocinante who grunts. The taller man chuckles, “We’re not trying to hurt you...”

“Yet,” finishes the shorter man with a sneer, and crooked teeth glinting in the moonlight.  

The taller man glares at his companion.  “Now, now, Whale. That’s no way to talk to a lady.” Regina stiffens at being discovered.

“Names Jefferson, and yours is?” Regina sets her mouth in a firm line and remains silent.  Whale frowns.

“Well… if you won’t tell us, then we can cut it out of you,” Whale growls as he launches at Regina, who pulls out her knife just in time to slash against his outstretched hands.  Whale screams in pain, cradling his hand, “you little!” Regina waves the knife wildly in front of her keeping Whale at bay.

“Do you know how many stitches that’s going to take? You're gonna pay for that, bitch,”  Whale growls again.

Jefferson gets off his horse and makes his way towards Regina, pulling a gun out of his holster.  

“If you lay a hand on me, my _Papi’s_ men will hunt you down like the dogs you are,”  Regina says weakly.

“Who you calling dogs, bitch?”  Jefferson says, raising the gun.  Regina hears it cock, hears her heart race, her breath hitch, and the the sound of thunder.   _No, not thunder... horses._  

A bullet explodes into the dirt in front of Jefferson, causing him to jump back in alarm.  Four figures on horseback appear.

“Hey now,”  the first rider with the gun shouts. “Why don't you pick on someone more your size?”   Regina cocks her head. The voice isn't exactly masculine. There's something weird about the rider that piques her curiosity.  

“Don't make me do math.”  The rider counts his fingers. “There's four of us and two of you?”

“You barely have any fire power,” one of the other riders observes dryly.  

“Or manpower, if we're being honest,” a third rider adds in an odd lowered tone.  Regina furrows her brow. _Something isn't right about this group._  

Jefferson growls and backs slowly towards his horse,  “don't think this is over.”

“Oh it's over,”  the tallest, and final member, says confidently.  

“The Seven say it is,” the first rider tips his red hat at Jefferson.  Something changes in Jefferson's face. His sneer morphs into a disgusted but scared look.  Regina wonders if he knows the men on horseback.

“Come on Jefferson.  Not worth it tonight,” Whale says mounting his horse.

“Yeah,” Jefferson says spitting in the groups direction.  Whale and Jefferson take off without another word. The group dismount and approach Regina.  

“Are you alright?” The blond one’s voice sounds higher in close proximity.  Regina gains some confidence and doesn’t falter in her speech.

“I’m fine.  I didn’t need your help.”  Regina makes a shooing motion with her good hand while still  holding the knife so it’s more of a wave stabbing motion, “be on your way.”

“You didn’t look fine,” the blond says, stepping forward, giving Regina a better look at his face.  Regina’s eyes follow the moonlight from his chin to his his collar bones that are only peeking out of his grey hickory striped shirt.  Regina blinks. Something is wrong with this picture. _The neck  and the chin are smooth, even for a twelve year old boy._

“Stop right there,” Regina says, for once trying to imitate her Mother’s authoritative tone.  She lifts her head and removes her hat. This is a bold and stupid move if she is mistaken but something about the situation is making her brave.  Her hair tumbles out in a dark cascade. The blond seems to be at a loss for words.

“My _Papi_ is an important man.  One of the head ranchers of Mission _Blanco._ ”  She takes a step forward trying to keep her new-found bravado going.  The blond steps back,a look of confusion crossing his features. “He can pay you for your trouble, just please let me go.”

"And if we don’t?” The blond’s voice betrays a hint of amusement that irritates Regina.

“Then I tell everyone you’re not really men.”  This perks the blond’s attention.  A crooked smile plays on his lips.   _Lips too soft to be a man's_.

“Looks like the jig is up.  Right lads?”  The blonde removes her hat and bows.  Long golden hair escapes from the hat to gleam in the moonlight.  Without the hat the blonde girl looks smaller and around Regina’s age.

“Name is Doc.  These here are my very female _compadres_ : Grumpy, Dopey, and Bashful.”  Tamara, Marian, and Mulan each scowl at their code names.   _They had never really agreed to those codenames, but if the shoes fit._  Emma smiles.  If pressed Regina would have had to admit it was almost charming.

“So…Doc…” Regina rolls her eyes at the obviously fake name.  “What are you doing out here?”  Regina tries to cross her arms but the lingering pain prevents that. _So much for a power stance._

“We were going to ask you the same thing,”  Grumpy-Tamara asks.

“Are you running away?” Bashful-Mulan proposes.  Her eyes make Regina feel like she might understand the need to run away from home.

“No,”  Regina says gently squeezing the hat between her fingers.  “Just out for a night ride.”

“A night ride?!”  Dopey-Marian laughs,  “Right, and we’re a bunch of princesses out to meet our prince.”  Dopey keeps laughing much to Regina’s chagrin.

“Fine,”  Regina huffs.  “Maybe I am running away.  What is it to you?”  Even though she’s only begun to fill out her figure and grow into her sharp features, Regina already had an aura of authority well-beyond her years.  If Emma had had any doubt before about Regina being a head Rancher’s daughter, it is gone in that instant. Regina’s eyes show some fear but mostly reflect true grit in the moonlight.

“Ah… yes,”  Doc-Emma is stuttering, something she is not prone to doing, “well…”   _What is happening to me?_  Mulan nudges her enough to knock sense back into her, but not enough to alert the other girls of her momentary mental lapse.  Mulan is good about being discrete. Not surprising considering Emma has saved Mulan on multiple occasions from mental lapses around Rory.  Regina stands unamused.

“We can help you with that….that is if you pass our tests.”  Now Emma brings back that charming smile and the swagger that has helped her out of many a tight situation.  Emma doesn't need to look back at her companions to know what they are doing; Mulan furrows her brow, Tamara’s eyes light up, and Marian tries not to giggle.

“Tests? What kind of tests?”  Regina frown deepens, “and how would passing any ridiculous test of yours possible aid me?”

“With membership of course, and protection.”  Emma steps in front of Regina. Regina holds her breath, gripping the knife tighter.  Her heart is beating faster than it was before with the bandits.  This blonde doesn’t pose an obvious threat, but something about her is making Regina sweat bullets.  

Even in the pale moonlight, Regina can make out green, or blue irises and prominent cheekbones and defined jaw.  She should be terrified for her life but Regina can’t ignore the the fact that the girl is attractive. Emma is now directly in front of her, less than a foot away.  Emma reaches forward, fingers angling towards Regina face. Regina wills her arms, legs, anything to move, but she is frozen in place. Emma’s hand passes her face reaching for something behind the brunette.  Regina can smell the scent of smoke, sweat, and a hint of wild flowers on the blonde. Emma catches the smell of horses and apples off of Regina.

Regina turns her head to see Emma digging through the saddle pack.  Emma finishes rummaging around the pack and pulls back her hand. Her eyes find Regina’s.  It can’t be more than a few seconds, but Regina feels time stop. Emma, similarly, is frozen in place.  A well-placed cough startles both girls from their reveries.

“If you want to run, go ahead,”  Emma says, taking a hurried step back, as if just realizing how close she had been to Regina.  “I see you have plenty of food for you, and your horse, proper riding gear, extra clothes, sleeping and cooking equipment to help you survive out here.”

Regina looks at her feet.  A blush creeps over her features.  

“Not to mention you’re obviously in perfect health,” Emma says cocking her head in the direction of Regina’s right arm.

“Ok.  Ok… I understand.”  Regina hadn’t had a plan plan.  She just knew she needed to leave.  “But what membership? Who are you?”  Emma smirks. Mulan, Tamara, and Marian groan in unison.

Emma takes a deep breath and starts to pantomime with her hands,  “If we must reveal ourselves… In real life, a random retinue of rugged rogues, rebels and runaways alike regretfully and rudely rerouted on the road of destiny.  This ravishing, but rowdy and rarely rampant, ring of radiant renegades aim to ruffle royal rubes for artifacts, resources, and riches.

Ready yourself, regal refined rose, for a range of radically reckless revelers reasonably rearranged to rival any recent representatives of ill repute.  In revolt despite the repellent repressing reptiles of another era. Time is ripe for reason to roar relentlessly through the resting region, and beyond.  Without rational ruler, and realizing the role they’ve been rigidly rigged to is not worth reprising, they rise to a refreshing remake, reaching remarkable heights of renown and revenue.

Repeated, I’ve no recourse except to rescue you from this riff-raff’s relentless roll of rabble, so let me simply add it is our very good honor to meet you, and you may call us the Red Dead…”  Emma bows.  “Seven, at your service.”

Regina stands stock still, a look of confusion and disbelief permeating her face.  Doc’s companions look like they want to be anywhere but where they are right now. Grumpy glares at Doc.

“Emma,”  Mulan says, shaking her head.

“What?”  Emma asks.  She shrugs her shoulders.  “The orphanage’s dictionary only had the ‘R’ section left.”

Tamara mutters to Marian, “Artifact starts with an ‘a’.”

Finally finding her tongue, Regina gets a word in, “Em-ma, huh? Are you, like, a crazy person?”

“I am quite sure they will say so,” Emma says pointing her thumb back to the girls behind her.  More eye rolling ensues.

“And you are?”

“Regina.  Regina Mills,” Emma raises an eyebrow at Regina’s surname.   _Was she local girl set to be betrothed?_  “Seven, huh…why do I only see four?”

“A total of seven.  We aren’t all here right now,”  Emma grins sheepishly.  “Well. Regina, if you would like to join our group you must pass…” Emma takes a moment to count her fingers,  “Seven tests.”

“Seven tests?” Regina says, trying to contain the impatience in her voice.  She doesn’t have time for silly tests, but she doesn’t have any other options does she? She crosses her arms over her chest, ignoring the shooting pain in her arms,  “What are these tests?”

“All in due time,”  Emma says, before starting to walk back to her horse.  The other three girls are already waiting on their steeds.  Regina pouts. She has less than two weeks time to mount an escape.

“No,” Regina says more to herself than Emma.  Emma turns around. “No, not in due time. I don’t have due time. I have two weeks,”  Regina drops her pout, and replaces it with a determined look. Emma sees something in her eyes.  There’s a desperateness to them that reminds her of her own, but there’s also a fierceness Emma doesn’t expect from pampered girls like Regina.

“In that case, meet us back here in two nights,”  Emma says looking at her companions for confirmation, who provide nods.  

Regina exhales in relief,  “Thank you….Em-ma.”  Regina’s not sure why exactly, but Emma’s smile stirs something inside her akin to hope.  “I didn't catch your last name.”

Emma takes her cowboy hat off with a flourish and bows.  “Swan, _Senorita_ Mills,”  Emma says, flexing her Spanish skills. “It's been a pleasure.”

Emma mounts her horse, turns around, and takes off with the rest of her group.  With some effort, Regina pulls herself back on Rocinante, steering him home. She winces at every step, but feels more hope than she had all day.  

…

It's not the easiest to slip back into her room that night.  She had silently put Rocinante away and struggled to climb her apple tree with one arm.  She undresses quickly and winces with every movement. She places her boots under the bed and shoves her vaquero shirt and pants behind her vanity.  Her skin prickles against the cold air and she quickly throws on a chemise. She looks at herself in the mirror for dust or dirt and quickly wipes at her face with her sleeve.  Satisfied that Granny won’t accuse her of escaping again she turns away from the mirror and heads to bed, but finds she's too excited to sleep. _This could be it.  Emma and her group could be the key to my freedom.  Unless… they’re just using me? No. They saved me and the way that Swan girl looked at me when she said I could join…  I don’t have any offers lined up so what do I have to lose? Except maybe my dignity._ Regina rolls over onto her stomach, buries her head into a pillow, and groans.  Her heartbeat hasn't let up since Emma approached her. Visions of a cheeky smile and blonde hair fill her head.   _It's probably just some fascination with the forbidden, right?  Outlaws and runaways are stuff of dreams. Attractive unreachable dreams in a gaudy red hat._ Regina rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling.   _I haven't felt like this since…_  A worried frown forms on her face.   _Since the day I met Daniel. But, Emma’s a girl and so am I… Maybe it's because I thought she was a boy when I saw her?_ Regina continues to question herself through the night, getting very little sleep. Only dozing off when she has safely blamed her feelings on the excitement of night and prospect of finally escaping Mother, and not a gorgeous mysterious blonde with greenish-blue eyes.

….

The next morning Granny enters the room per usual to wake Regina.  For her part, the brunette is playing the part of avoidant teenager.  Granny huffs rounding the corner of Regina’s bed determined to catch her today.  Instead, Regina dramatically roles backwards toppling over the bed and yelping louder than usual.  Granny pauses trying to determine Regina’s next move. Hearing nothing, Granny makes her way to Regina’s last spot.

“Regina?”  Granny ventures, looking at the heap of girl on the ground.

“I think I hurt my arm.”  Regina has found it easy to lie when the lie is a partial truth.  

“Don’t think you can fool me girl,” Granny says, grabbing Regina’s arm. Regina yelps in actual pain, causing Granny to let go.  Concern spreads across her face. “What did you do girl?”

“I think I injured it when I fell,”  Regina says, wincing as she rises. She had checked herself in the mirror before Granny entered.  Finding no obvious bruises, but knowing her arm would be out of commission Regina had had to think of the only believable way to ‘injure’ her arm: her morning battle with Granny.   _Mother will be suspicious, but if Granny vouches for me, I might have a chance._

Granny frowns as doubt clouds her eyes.  “Let’s get you dressed and see about that.”   

After a painful adventure putting on layer after layer of womens' clothes at Granny’s behest, Regina makes her way downstairs. She doesn’t make it far though; Mother is standing impatiently at the dining room table.

“Where have you been Regina?”  Cora demands. She’s dressed down in a muted red traveling dress.  Cora’s relatively modest outfit catches Regina off-guard.

“I…my…”  Regina has a whole story rehearsed, but can’t convince her tongue to tell the lie with her mother present.

“I’ve told you to speak in complete sentences.”  Cora steps closer to Regina who, in turn, tries not to flinch at Cora’s approaching hand.  “Stuttering is unbecoming.”

Before Regina can respond, Granny steps in between the two.  It’s a bold move that no other servant would dare do with Mother unless they were looking to be let go, but Granny has the clout.  Clout with the staff at least. Cora must know she might incur a mutiny without Granny’s presence.

“It was my fault.”  Granny’s voice is steady.  If she’s afraid or intimidated by Cora, she isn’t showing it.  “The girl slipped and fell on a sheet I hadn’t picked up.” Granny turns back to Regina catching her eye.  “She injured her arm.  Can’t move it much.”

Something about the way Granny looks at Regina lets her know that Granny probably put the pieces together about Regina’s arm.  Whether Cora is standing silent at Regina’s injury or Granny’s obstinance, Regina may never know. Mother finally clears her throat to command their attention back to her.  Not that they had moved from the spot or were doing anything else.

“Yes.  Well, see to it she gets enough rest to be well by the party," Cora sniffs, feigning care. Regina is confused. _Mother would never let something like this go so easily unless…_ Cora continues, “I'll be traveling for the next two weeks connecting with our friends and inviting them to the party," ... _she’s got bigger horses to corral, like my potential suitors.  That's why she's dressed so demure._ Cora turns without another word leaving Regina open mouthed.  When Cora is sufficiently out of hearing distance, Granny turns her glare to Regina.  She isn't as scary as Mother, but Granny is a commanding personality, especially when she knows you've lied to her.

“Now, we both know you didn't get that falling off the bed.”  Regina refuses to meet Granny’s gaze, and waits for her punishment.  “But we also know you don't deserve a beating on top of whatever illicit activity you've been up to.”

Regina looks up surprised by Granny’s leniency. She catches pity in the elder woman’s eyes. Servants came and went, but Granny had been here for it all, the mid-morning verbal matches, the mid-afternoon lectures, and evening wallops.  Mother’s preference for physical communication over verbal were never spoken aloud by the staff, but were well known in the house. _She knows what's coming and feels bad for me._  Normally, Regina would reject Granny’s pity, but today she’s grateful,  “Thank you.”

Granny softens her expression and cups Regina’s face with her hand.  “You'll thank me by staying out of trouble while your _Mami_ is gone.  You hear me _Nena_ ?”  Regina is taken back by Granny’s use of her old pet name.  It means baby or tyke in Spanish.  No one has been closer to being her actual mother than Granny, who did practically raise her from infancy.  Letting the sentimentality of the moment get to her, she leans a little into Granny’s motherly touch until she hears her actual mother’s word in her head.   _Love is weakness Regina._

Regina pulls back quickly, nodding away a watery smile.  Guilt starts to creep over her immediately. She knows the stout maid goes through a lot to keep Regina’s mischief away from Cora.   _Pretty soon you'll never have to worry about protecting me from Mother’s wrath again Abuelita._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. Now. You're a rock. Star. Thanks for hanging in there!
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


	3. Chapter 3 - Regina and the Six Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When wealthy Rancher's daughter Regina Mills runs away from home and into Outlaw gang leader Emma Swan, sparks fly. Watch as Emma and Regina risk their lives all while avoiding their obvious feelings for each other because they have too many personal issues. Laugh at the literal onslaught of random (and abandoned) character cameos the author put in. And cringe at all the times you think they will make out but probably don't because the author saved that part of the plot for last and had to speed through it to make the deadline!
> 
> On a more serious note: A longer than necessary western/period piece AU, with some slow burn, comedy, angst, an obvious tribute to V for Vendetta, a rip-off of Mulan, poor Spanish, and kissing. But really, we're all here for Emma and Regina in cowboy hats...am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the tests begin!

Test 1 – Rory (Sleeping beauty)

Regina makes it back to the empty field she had met Emma and her group two nights before, and waits for what feels like hours.  She’s about to call this adventure a risky waste of her time when she hears the familiar sound of horses approaching. Six girls appear with torches.  Four look familiar, the other two, a redhead and an auburn haired girl, are both much too fair to be from the region. Each girl appears to have a red article of clothing on her person, whether it be a vest, a hat, gloves, a scarf, or a shirt, except the red-head.  Making up the rear is Emma Swan, looking paler than she did the night before, if Regina is not mistaken. The six of them dismount and approach Regina. They’re each wearing an odd assortment of men and womens’ riding and travel clothing. Obviously, none of them have a tailor.

“You’re here,"  Emma says, failing to hide the surprise and exhaustion in her voice.  No one had warned the blonde that making a new life and corralling five crazy women was going to take such a physical toll.

“I don’t run away from a challenge," Regina responds crossing her arms and succeeding at not wincing.  Two days had been enough to rid her of the pain, but not the soreness.

“Just homes then?”  Emma raises an eyebrow.

Regina glares back,  “Seems I'm in good company.”

“If you're assuming we had homes to begin with,”  Emma retorts. 

Regina’s not used to people, especially lower class people, talking back to her and she should be offended.  But she's actually enjoying this. “No su-”

The girl Regina remembers as Grumpy interrupts,  “And if we don't want to make this field our home can we get this show on the road?”

Regina glowers at Grumpy-Tamara, but shuts her mouth.  Emma looks sheepish at being caught.

The girl Regina remembers as Dopey steps forward extending her hand.  “Marian, nice to formally meet you.”

They shake hands.  Each girls steps up and introduces themselves except Grumpy.

“What if she doesn't join us?”  Grumpy hisses to Emma, “Now she knows our names?”

“That's why I had code-names,"  Emma says out the side of her mouth.

“No one liked those names,"  Grumpy-Tamara says raising her voice.

Merida raises her hand.  “I liked mine.”

“Of course you do,”  Marian sighs. “It's the best one, Happy.”

Merida sticks her tongue out.

“Enough,”  Emma cuts the chatter quickly. “She made it back here.  I think that earns her a little bit of our trust.”

Mulan raises a gloved finger.  “She could have alerted the sheriff of our presence, but she didn't.”  The other girls nod their heads, satisfied with Mulan’s logic.

“Tamara," is all Regina gets from broodiest of the Red Dead, well that and an icy glare.

“So what’s the first test?” Regina says, ignoring Tamara’s lackluster greeting.

….

Ten minutes later, the group is standing in an alley across from the local bank.

“See that guard?”  Rory asks, pointing at a snoring guard.

“Yes.  I have eyes,"  Region snaps automatically.  She can't help her mood. Every night she is out here doing these trials is another night she might be caught.  It is also another night she could be using to prepare to run away. Most annoyingly she knows the guard: Leroy, a local drunk, and awful guard.  Just one more reason Regina is anxious. He could recognize her.

If Rory feels the sting of Regina's sarcasm, Regina will never know.  Rory doesn't respond, instead she scrambles around in her purple bag until she finds a bundle wrapped in cloth.  She holds it out reverently with both hands, almost as an offering to Regina. Regina arches a brow, but takes the bundle without making a fuss.

Emma takes the lead.  “As every member of the Seven knows, you have to learn to make the most with the least of means.”  Emma looks directly at Regina as she continues whatever it is she's saying now about being a fair maiden.  Her eyes shine brightly in the soft flame of the torch she's holding. Her face lit up in a mischievous manner.  Regina’s annoyance and impatience are overcome by a new feeling she's still not excited to address. Originally, Regina had dismissed it as fear and adrenaline, but she's not frightened now.  The feeling only happens when Emma catches her eye, or flashes that crooked smile her way. She feels her palms sweat, and heart beat irregularly.

“Regina?”  Emma waves her hand in front of Regina's face.  Regina blinks. Her features quickly compose themselves into a frown.

"Yes Em-ma.  How may I be of assistance?" Regina huffs, embarrassed at being caught in her thoughts.  Emma cocks her head. No one pronounces her name like that. She's considering correcting her, but Emma thinks she likes something about the way it sounds in Regina’s mouth.

“I was saying, you need to put that,” Emma nods to the bundle in Regina’s hand, “on the guard.”

Regina continues frowning, but gently unravels the bundle to find four items: a gaudy and probably fake pearl necklace, a stick of rouge paint, a makeup brush, and bright blue eye powder.

“You must be joking.”

“The Seven never joke,"  Emma says attempting to appear serious.

“You get extra points if you can make him prettier,"  Rory chirps.

Regina rewraps the bundle and shoves it at Emma's chest,  “This is ridiculous; I'm leaving," She makes to leave but can’t.  Emma has caught the bundle and holds Regina's hand steadfastly to her chest.  

Her hand is soft, not a surprise since Emma doubts Regina’s ever worked a day in her life.  But it's also warm against Emma’s sternum, which for better or worse is only covered by a thin tunic that ends right where Regina’s fingers begin.  She can feel Regina’s fingertips burn into her clavicle. She wonders if Regina can feel the way her heart has begun to race at their impromptu contact.  Regina’s eyes don't give Emma anything other than that Emma caught her off guard. Regina’s Cupid’s arrow lips on the other hand seem to be screaming out at her to do something.  Even the fresh scar on her upper lip seems inviting, in a ‘kiss it and make it better’ kind of way. It takes Emma a moment to realize that Regina hasn’t attempted to pull away. Tamara coughs breaking the moment.  Regina recoils and Emma narrowly avoids dropping the bundle.

“Hey, hey.  I get it. I do," Emma says trying to sooth the fire in Regina's eyes.  She doesn't know her that well, but she can read her enough to know she can be baited,  “You can't do it. That's ok. Didn't think you had the stuff anyways.”

Regina's eyebrow arches.  “Excuse me? I am more than capable of putting rouge on a drunk,"  Regina huffs tearing the bundle back from Emma. “Child's play," Regina says as she walks over to the guard.  Regina stands brazenly in front of Leroy who is snoring like it’s his job. She unwraps the bundle and decides to start with the blue powder since it's the lightest.

Around the corner, Mulan and Tamara keep watch while Merida, Marian, Rory and Emma stifle giggles.

Regina grabs the brush and gently brushes it against Leroy’s eyelid mid-snore, but stops quickly as Leroy’s hand rises and swipes at his eyes.  Regina holds her breath until Leroy continues snoring. Regina exhales. She looks from Leroy’s face to the blue powder and smirks to herself. She carefully uses her fingers to dislodge some of the blue powder from its container.  She tips it over onto Leroy’s fingers. She goes back to brushing Leroy’s eyelid, and sure enough he lifts his hand to swipe at his eyes, smearing blue powder over the lid. Regina repeats the powder trick with Leroy’s other eyelid.  Satisfied with herself Regina moves on to the pearls. She easily clips the pearl necklace to Leroy’s ratty jacket without disturbing him. All that's left is to put the lipstick on. She starts on the bottom lip slowly dragging the stick across.  As she starts on the top lip Leroy opens his eyes.

“What do you think you're doing, sister?!”  Leroy growls as he rises from him seat. Even standing, Leroy is not much taller than Regina who is struggling to stifle a laugh.  Regina can’t help but notice that the rouge on Leroy’s lips matches the color of his face.

Regina takes a breath, stands up straight, looks Leroy in the eye, and holds up the rouge stick.  “You’re going to put this on.” Regina stares Leroy down. “And then you’re going to let me go and never speak of this again.”

“You’re crazy sister.  Who do you think you a-” Leroy squints at Regina. “Wait a gosh-darn minute, you’re that Mills kid,” Leroy grins.  “Just wait until everyone hears about this.”

“In your dreams maybe.  But no, you’re not going to tell anyone dear,"  Regina smiles sweetly. Leroy’s face gets redder.  

“Why not?”  Leroy raises his fists.  

“Who are they going to believe?  The town drunk?”  Regina presses a finger to Leroy’s chest and pushes him back down in his seat.  “Or the daughter of the second wealthiest ranching family in the Mission?”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Oh no, Daddy.”  Regina covers her mouth with her hands.  “He dragged me out here in the middle of the night.  I couldn’t fight him off.  Help Daddy.”

Leroy growls, but grabs the stick from Regina’s hand.  “Fine," Leroy says, applying the stick in a poor fashion. Regina feels a rush from manipulating Leroy so easily, but acknowledges that she should feel bad.   _It's like I was channeling Mother_.  She would feel bad about the whole thing if it wasn’t necessary for her to escape, and the fact that Leroy looks like an angry pig with makeup on.

“There."  Leroy holds out the stick.  

“Uh uh, Leroy.”  Regina can’t help her devilish grin as she lifts the blue powder into Leroy’s vision.   _If I’m going to complete the task, I’m going to do it right._  “You missed a spot.”

….

Regina comes back to find five dumbfounded faces, and one blonde with an impressed grin.  “Yes? May I help you?”  Regina casually wipes her fingers with the cloth bundle.

“You did it,"  Aurora says.

“Yes.”  Regina furrows her brow in confusion, “was that not the assignment? Is he not pretty enough for you?”  Merida starts to giggle, and soon the rest, except Mulan, are laughing hysterically. But it doesn’t take long for ever stoic Mulan to crack a grin.

“Regina,”  Emma says breathlessly.  “No one has actually passed this test.  Except Mulan sort of.”

Mulan gives Emma a knowing look.

“What?” Emma throws up her hands. “You and I both know that putting the items on his lap did not count.”

Mulan turns her head away.  “I told you wording is important.”

“What are you saying?”  Regina raises her voice,  “What are the point of these tests? Is this just a joke to you?!”  Regina clenches her fists ready to stalk off. Seeing the anger in her eyes, Mulan steps forward placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  Regina resists the urge to shrug it off, if only because Mulan was the last one to laugh at her.

“It’s not about passing or failing,”  Mulan says. “It’s to see who you are as a person, in good times and bad.  Your character.”  Mulan releases Regina’s shoulder.

“Fine,"  Regina huffs, but doesn’t leave. “So now what?”

Emma wipes a tear away from her eye.  “Ha…about that,” Emma says, scratching the back of her head.  “We didn’t really expect you to be done so fast.”

“We thought you’d get caught,"  Rory admits remorsefully.

“But,”  Merida interjects,  “we’d bail ya out.”

“And hijinks would ensue,"  Marian adds.

“It was supposed to be an all-night thing," Tamara says cleaning her nails, obviously over the whole thing.  Regina doesn’t know if she likes her yet.

“So?”  Regina taps her foot.

“So...”  Emma says with a wince.  “Come back tomorrow?”

Regina face-palms herself.   _Regina, what have you gotten yourself into?_

....

Test 2 - Marian (Pay the Beast)

“Well.  Are we waiting for the sun to rise?”  Regina barks.  “Let’s get started, I have a curfew.”

The seven of them are near the seedier part of the mission.  This is the part that Mother completely refuses to step foot in, even for business. Regina can see why. She’s already been leered at by a few men she never wants to see again.

“Hold your horses, Princess,"  Emma says to a scowling Regina.  Even irritated, Emma can’t help but notice the intensity in Regina’s eyes.  “This is Marian’s show."

Marian nods and leads the way to a saloon on the edge of town.  Once inside the seedy establishment Marian begins, “Now, you all may know me as humble, but beautiful Marian of Nottingham."  Marian flashes a winning grin.

“Humble?”  Tamara says, rolling her eyes.

“Beautiful?”  Merida says under her breath earning an elbow from Marian.

“Did someone say ham?”  Emma looks up from munching on a turkey leg.  Regina sighs. _Where did the blonde find food?_

“I don’t think I knew any of those things.” Regina closes her eyes, “or wanted to.”

“Yes,” Marian says, clearing her throat, “as I was trying to say.  You know me as Marian Patel. But ask any good barkeep, tavern owner, pub crawler, or saloon sinner and they’ll tell you…”  Marian strikes a pose.

“That you talk too much?”  Tamara quips.  Marian ignores her and continues.

“That I am the one, the only, legendary Merry Maid Marian of Not-even-drunk!”  Marian winks at Regina, who is running out of reasons to keep doing these tests.  _Well maybe one, a blonde one_.  Regina smiles to herself, and immediately schools her features into a frown when she realizes she's thinking about Emma.

“See, Regina gets it,"  Marian says, misinterpreting Regina’s accidental smile for approval.  “Now, barkeep be so kind as to bring out the good stuff. Lots of it.”

Regina looks up at the bar as four log sized pitchers of ale are brought out.

“It's a drinking test?”  Regina grimaces. She's never been one for liquor.

“No lass.  It's a drinking contest!”  Merida shouts before chugging a pitcher.

“Whoever drinks the least pays the beast!”  Marian yells before throwing back her own pitcher.  Regina looks around the table. Emma, Mulan, Tamara, and Aurora are watching with varying levels of amusement and disgust.  Regina turns to Emma.

“Do I dare ask? The beast?”

“The tab."  Emma shrugs.

“Yes,"  Regina sniffs the nearest pitcher and pushes it away.  “If it were cider I might be better equipped. I suppose this test like the first is optional.”

“Oh no you don't your highness,"  Emma says rounding the table sliding the pitcher back under Regina’s nose.  Regina jumps back narrowly missing a liquor bath.

Regina crosses her arms.  “This is barbaric.”

“Just give it a go.  You might surprise yourself,”  Emma says cleaning her ale-soaked fingers with her shirt, inadvertently lifting her shirt, revealing the soft curve of her abdomen.  Regina feels her face grow hot, and quickly blames the pub’s fumes for her lightheadedness.  Once ‘clean’ Emma carefully grabs the pitcher and offers it to Regina.  Against her better judgement, Regina takes the pitcher from Emma.  A spark of electricity runs through Regina as her fingers graze Emma’s in the exchange. Regina tries to define the feeling coursing through her veins, but finds there aren’t enough words.  It’s like nothing she’s felt before.   _Even with Daniel._  Emma for her part knows exactly what’s happening to her, but is trying to suppress it as much as possible.  She tips her red hat to Regina.  This breaks the moment.  Regina looks from Emma to the pitcher and back realizing that Emma hasn’t taken off her hat since they arrived.  

“You’re not taking part?”  Regina challenges.  Emma winces, realizing she’s been caught.  

“I’ve got some business to attend to, but I’ll be back before they announce a winner.”

“You mean before I win,”  Regina corrects.  Emma smiles.

“Best of luck _Senorita_ Mills,” Emma purrs.  Regina’s blush intensifies.  Maybe drinking isn't such a bad idea after all, if only to blame her red face on the liquor instead of the feelings building up in her stomach.

Emma smiles, and pats Mulan on the back. “Watch them will you?  I’ll be back soon.”

Mulan nods.  

….

Emma’s not terribly familiar with Mission Blanca, but she has a few friends nearby.  She makes her way to an inn on the other side of town. The sign outside reads _The Red Feather Inn_.  She enters and looks around until she finds the person she’s looking for, Lily.  Other than Red, Emma had been the closest to Lily in the group, and after finding out her condition, Emma had written to her for help.  The other girl acknowledges her with a warm smile and hugs her upon arrival.

“I don’t have much time Lily, but it's good to see you.”

“Likewise.”  The brunette grins in response.

“How’s your mother?”

“A raging dragon as usual, but what else is new?”  The brunette slaps her knee at her own joke.

Emma shakes her head. She can never tell when the girl is pulling her leg.  “Do you have the stuff?”  Emma asks nervously glancing around the inn.

Lily nods and pulls a bag out of her satchel.  “Yes, this should help with your sickness and get you through the next few months.  I can have someone deliver anything else you need if you write to me.”

Emma inspects the bag and its contents, smiling in satisfaction.  “Thank you, I owe you one.”

Lily chuckles,  “You know that isn’t true.  You’ve saved my hide on more than one occasion.  I’m happy to do it.”  She places a hand on Emma’s.  “But you could tell me why you’re keeping this from the Seven.  You know they’d understand if you told them.”

“They aren’t the same Seven, Lily.”  Emma slides her hand away.  “Red told me to lead, and I can’t lead in this condition.”

“So your plan is to disappear, in what?  Three months? Cause that’s being generous.”  Lily gestures towards Emma’s stomach. “They’re gonna find out one way or another.”

“I know, and I have a plan.  Once I find someone to take it I’ll tell them.”

At this, Lily gives Emma a disappointed look.  Emma rolls her eyes, “Come on Lil, I can’t raise a kid.  You know that, and I know that.”

“One, I don’t know that.  Two, you don’t know that.  The Seven could help you.  I could help you.”

“Maybe,”  Emma says, giving in to the idea for a moment,  “but I can’t talk about that now.”

“Fair enough.”  Lily raises her hands in defeat.  “So how’s the group? You found a seventh?”  A blush creeps over Emma’s face. Lily claps her hands.  “Oh, you found something didn’t you?”

“Keep your voice down,”  Emma hisses.  “We have a new recruit, a local rancher’s daughter.”

“Mmhmm, go on.”  Lily's eyes drill holes into Emma. 

“There’s not much else.”  Emma glances away at the obvious lie.  “She’s doing Marian’s test right now.”

“Gods’ have mercy on her.  Please tell me Marian isn’t still…”

“Drinking wine like water in the desert?”  Emma finishes Lily’s sentence, “‘Fraid so.”

Lily makes a ‘tsk’ sound,  “Kinda was hoping she would grow out of that.”

“She will...one day,”  Emma adds defensively.

“Your faith in others hasn’t changed I see.”  Lily punches her in the shoulder causing Emma to punch her back.  “So...”  Lily wiggles her eyebrows, “tell me more about this rancher’s daughter.”

Emma smiles,  “She’s stubborn as a mule, angry as a bull, smart as a whip, and…”  _Beautiful as a sunrise in May._ Emma blushes furiously at the unbidden thought.

“And she’s got you head over boots,”  Lily teases, and Emma can’t fight her.  It would only add fuel the fire.

Emma shrugs,  “Won’t matter much once she finds out about this kid.  I’m damaged goods.”

“Emma Swan.”  Lily smacks Emma’s arm, “There you go again, selling yourself and everybody else short.”  Lily sighs,  “Give this girl a chance, she might surprise you.”  Emma grimaces at Lily’s words, remembering having said something similar to Regina earlier that night.

“I’ll think about it,”  Emma says, standing and putting the bag in her own satchel.

Lily stands as well.  “We all know how good you are at that.”

It’s Emma’s turn to smack Lily back,  “Hush your mouth.”

Lily rolls her eyes, but reaches back into her bag and pulls out a fistful of carefully tied purple wildflowers.  “Almost forgot. I know these don't grow in the region and I figured you'd need some more for your scents. Wouldn't want you scaring away any potential recruits with your body odor.”

Emma ignores the playful jab, and takes the flowers gratefully.  “That's thoughtful of you, Lily.”

“What else are friends for?  And, hey,”  Lily says, grabbing Emma’s shoulder.  “Just promise me you won’t let something maybe good go cause you don’t think you deserve it, ok?”

Emma gives a forced smile.   _I’m tired of making promises to friends I can’t keep, Lily._ “We’ll see.”

Seemingly satisfied with Emma’s response, Lily hugs Emma tightly and leaves the inn without another word.  Emma lets out a breath and makes her way to Bug, Lily’s words echoing in her head the entire ride back.  

….

Three pitchers later, Regina is laughing with the other girls about Leroy.

“And then, I told him,”  Regina catches her breath,  “you missed a spot!”

Merida and Marian roar with laughter, pounding their fists on the table.  Emma slips into the bar sitting next to Regina as Merida grabs another pitcher and says, “your performance was commendable."  Merida raises her glass.  “A toast! To the future of the Red Dead, and the girl losin’ by two pitchers!”

“Here here!”  Half the group cries.  The rest, Mulan, Tamara, and Aurora, are engrossed in a game of cards but keeping a careful eye on the group.  

“Two pitchers?!”  Regina stares at Marian and Merida's pile of empty pitchers.  Merida was holding her own, until she got distracted by the cute bartender.  Or maybe distracting the bartender is more like it. Regina turns to her right seeing Emma for the first time.  Her already accelerated heartbeat speeds up a notch.

“Misssss Swan…you’re losing."  Regina smacks Emma’s shoulder.

 _What’s with people and hitting me tonight?_ “Ow."  Emma jokes,  “I'm not playing remember.  But I don’t know _Senorita_ Mills,”  Emma lifts an empty pitcher in Marian’s direction.  “I think I’m winning."

Regina scrunches her face,  “No no. You’re this many not winning.”  Regina attempts to raise four fingers, but is stopped by Emma’s warm grip.  Regina blinks first at her fingers in Emma’s hand, and then again at Emma’s greenish-blue eyes.  Since the second pitcher her vision has been a haze, except now the haze is a golden halo with a cheesy smile.  Emma gives Regina a light squeeze and lets go.

“Come here."  Emma beckons the brunette closer.  Regina stops breathing as something warm hits the bottom of her gut.  Warmer than the liquor pooling in her stomach. When Regina doesn’t move Emma chuckles and scoots her chair closer.  “You’re kind of a feather-weight lady,"  Emma whispers as she leans in closer to Regina’s face.

Regina’s breath catches in her throat until she manages to clear it, replying huskily,  “Who you callin’ a lady... also lady?”  Regina’s normally composed way of speaking has deteriorated.  She subconsciously leans towards Emma until she can smell that pestering hint of wild flowers she’s starting to associate with the mischievous blonde.  Regina bites her lip.

Emma’s eyes follow the motion until she realizes Regina’s watching and blushes.  “So…um,"  Emma clears her throat and pulls back partially.  Regina tries not to let her face fall. “Yeah.  So, the deal with Marian.”  Emma nods over to Marian who is trying to arm wrestle Merida and drink at the same time.  “Is you don’t actually need to out-drink her to win, you just need her to think you’ve out-drunk her." Emma taps Regina’s forehead.  

The slight movement wreaks havoc on the little amount of balance Regina had, sending her backwards.  Emma surges forward grabbing Regina by the waist. She feels Regina’s arms shoot up around her neck. Emma’s grip is solid but she makes no movement to right their awkward, tilted position: nose to nose; a curtain of blonde and black hair blending together.  

“Hold your horses now,"  Emma says breathlessly.  “You’re not going to fake win on the floor."

A soft smile breaks on Regina’s face.  “Just giving it a go,” Regina whispers.  “I might surprise you."

Emma swallows a lump in her throat. _Goddamn you Lily._  

All it would take is one move from either for their lips to meet.  Regina closes her eyes and waits, but instead of lips on hers, she feels Emma strong arms pull her upright onto her seat and let go.  Regina opens her eyes and finds a troubled look on Emma's normally carefree features. She untangles her arms from Emma’s neck and responds with a despondent look of her own.  She quickly covers it up and focuses her attention back to her drink feeling much more sober than she’d like.

“So, how do we make Marian think I've bested her?”  Regina drums her fingers against the glass of her pitcher.  

Emma coughs, trying to break the tension,  “She's usually out by the sixth pitcher.  She thinks she can handle more but she can't.  Borrow some empties from other patrons and when she wakes up she'll think you drank them all during her nap.”

“Has this been successful before?”  Regina looks up at Marian who is currently pushing Merida, with her non-wrestling arm, to the dart board for a two out of three chance at redemption.  “Doesn't she catch on?”

“Most of the time she doesn't,” Emma shrugs.  “She's pretty gullible when corned.”

“Corned?”  Regina scrunches her eyebrows.  

“Full as a tick?  Been in the sun? Boosy.  Drunk?”  Emma's smile falters.  “Most people are easily taken advantage of in that state.”

Emma’s change in tone prompts Regina to look away from Marian trying to throw a dart blindfolded, backwards, between her legs, to Emma.  As she watches Emma, she realizes she knows nothing about the blonde, let alone her actual intentions.

“Why are you helping me?”

“I'm not entirely sure,"  Emma says to the pitcher she’s holding.  “Maybe it's because I enjoy watching fair maidens struggle.”

“I'm hardly what you would call fair, or a maiden.”  Regina turns her head to look away from Emma, but is caught by Emma’s fingertips gently directing her back.  Regina’s impaired senses fire at Emma’s touch, like a beam of moonlight in the dark.

“Maybe that’s why."  Emma visibly struggles to continue, “maybe you're something else entirely and... I need to keep you around long enough to find out.”

The compliment snaps Regina’s out of her daze.   _How dare she assume I’m worth keeping around._  “There’s nothing else here,"  Regina says bitterly.

The blonde gives her an odd discerning look before smiling, and releasing the light hold she has on Regina’s jaw.  She turns back to staring at her empty pitcher.  “That's a lie.”

“Pray tell how you've come to that conclusion,”  Regina challenges.  Emma shakes her head keeping her eyes on the scene in front of her. Mulan has joined the dart game as a mediator.  She’s trying to deter Marian from throwing a dart at Merida who is similarly being held back by Aurora from throwing the board at Marian.  Or maybe Marian is aiming for the board and Merida is brave, or stupid, enough to hold it for her.

Emma chuckles,  “You're using big words.  Weren't you drunk like two minutes ago?”

“I guess I’m not as light a weight as you thought,"  Regina says even as she internally fights her body’s urge to succumb to intoxication.  

“Ok then.  I’ll let you onto another secret.” Emma looks Regina straight in the eye.  “I have a superhuman ability. I can tell when people lie.”

Regina scoffs,  “and I’m a queen.”

“Your Highness,”  Emma says, dipping her head and lifting her cup up in reverence.  Regina rolls her eyes.  _Emma is as confusing as she is infuriatingly beautiful and idiotic._   _And sweet._  But Regina won't admit that.  She has a drinking contest to fake win.  

….

Two hours later Marian is snoring in a corner and Regina has amassed a decent pile of pitchers.  Having been rejected by the bartender, Merida is trying to flirt with a wooden statue in the corner.  Tamara is picking up her winnings from some men she was able to con into joining her after Mulan and Aurora tried to save the dart board.  After failing to save said board, Mulan and Aurora had retreated to a corner where Aurora had fallen asleep on Mulan’s shoulder. Mulan looks extremely uncomfortable, but when asked to move by another patron she had silently but deftly stabbed a small dagger into the table and glared until the man left.  

“Think this is enough to best Marian?”  Regina gestures to her pile.

“I could probably best Marian,”  Emma says, holding the same empty pitcher she's been fiddling with all night.  “She won't remember what happened tonight.”

“What about the others?”  Regina asks as she surveys the room.  Everyone, except Aurora and Marian, is still awake.

“It’s ok.  As a group, we don't care for heavy drinking.”

“But…”

“We all have vices,” Emma says, pushing the pitcher away.  “If this can quell Marian’s thirst for a few weeks, then it's worth lying to her about your actual pitcher count.”

“You all are an odd bunch,"  Regina says, as she tries to stand.  She has to grab onto the table to stay upright.  She tries again, only finding her footing with the help of Emma’s arm for balance.  The blonde’s arm is sinewy but strong through her long sleeve shirt.  Regina subconsciously starts feeling up Emma’s arm.   _Didn't know girls could be so…_ She looks up to find Emma watching her curiously.  Regina blinks a couple times and clears her throat releasing Emma’s arm.  For her part, Emma had been enjoying the brunette’s drunk fumbling.

“Drink some water when you get home, you hear?”  Emma gives Regina a serious look. Regina nods dumbly.

Emma walks over to Marian’s sleeping body and taps her boot.  “Hey, Merry Maiden drooling on the floor.”

“Put it on the blonde’s tab," Marian mumbles, pulling her foot in and getting comfortable.  Emma scowls. _So that's why I always get chased out of every bar we visit._

“Wake up.”  Emma pats Marian’s cheek and when she doesn't get a response she scoots in closer and whispers, “you’ve been dethroned.”

“HORSE-FEATHERS!”  Marian shoots up like a bat-out-of-hell glaring at a nearby dark-haired patron.  “Why I oughta…”

Emma taps Marian’s shoulder, getting her attention.  “That's not Regina."

Marian squints her eyes.  “Right.”  She scans the room, eyes falling on the real culprit.  “Why I oughta!”

“It's true,"  Emma says, crossing her arms.  Marian frowns.  She looks to the others for confirmation and they all nod.  Regina stands in front of her pile of pitchers and smiles as Marian deflates.

“In that case,”  Marian says, pulling her pants up by her belt,  “RUN!”

“Run?”  Regina looks around as each member of the group scrambles to leave the room.  Emma grabs Regina by the arm and pulls.  “What?!”  She asks as the blonde drags her towards the door.

“The tab!”  Emma says over the sound of a gun being cocked.  Regina turns in time to see a gun aimed at her head.  Emma pulls Regina down just as a bullet explodes in the wooden door frame next to her.

“ _Santa_ _Maria_!”  Regina yells as she rushes to Rocinante, but she can’t seem to get her foot over the horse.  Emma slaps Rocinante who starts running and grabs Regina by the scruff of her shirt pulling her onto Bug with her.  Regina ends up in front, facing Emma.  Another bullet explodes on the pole where Bug had been tied.

“Hyah!”  Emma yells, as Bug whinnies and rears up with both Regina and Emma in the saddle.  Regina falls forward, legs and arms grabbing onto Emma’s waist for dear life as the blonde expertly maneuvers Bug back down and into a gallop.  A few breathless minutes later, Emma leads Bug to where Rocinante had stopped.

“You alright your Highness?”  Emma says, panting.

Regina rolls her eyes while ignoring the urge to be sick.  _Didn't know I was this talented._ “Stop calling me that,” is all Regina manages before she takes stock of their position.  Regina is essentially straddling Emma. It had been uncomfortable at a gallop, but now it’s... _intimate_.  Regina can follow the path from Emma’s sternum to her neck, to her well cut jaw, and finally to her lips.  She’s eye to eye with the taller girl, if Emma would look at her.  Emma for her part is refusing to meet Regina’s eye, because she’s already had an eyeful.  Each jolt on Bug had pushed Regina’s generous bosom into view.  Emma’s cheeks almost match the color of her hat, and she’s breathing heavy as though she’s still trying to outrun a gun.  Neither girl attempts to remove herself from their present position.  Instead, Regina makes the short trip to Emma’s cheek, leaving a light kiss. Emma finally turns her head forward to face Regina.  Face to face, Emma can’t keep herself from gazing at Regina’s lips, then her eyes and back.   _It’s only been three days Emma, and she’s still drunk._ Emma bites her lip as she contemplates her choices. 

“What was that for?”  she asks at last.

“I guess its a thank you,”  Regina says in a husky tone.  “For getting me out of there. Even though it’s your cockamamie test that got me there in the first place.”

Emma chuckles,  “Cockamamie.”

Ignoring Emma, Regina brings her hand to Emma’s sternum.  She lets her fingers slide down, Emma’s chest until they snag on the first button of her shirt, resting on the swell of her breasts.  If Emma’s thought her heart was beating fast before, she’s mistaken. _It feels like a locomotive._

“Hey now,"  Emma says gently, removing Regina’s hand before she can try to unbutton anything.  “There’ll be plenty of time for that when you’re clear-headed."  She knows she doing the right thing, but the heat pooling in her gut is saying otherwise.

Regina’s face drops as does her hand.  She let’s Emma help her out of their entangled position on Bug and onto Rocinante.  The black horse looks at Emma warily, having never been slapped before.

Once Regina is fully upright and attached to the saddle, Emma taking special care to make sure Regina’s boots are secure in the stirrups, she mounts Bug. She walks her horse over to Rocinante and ties a rope around his neck.  “Let’s get you home your highness.”

To Emma’s surprise, Regina refuses to take the bait and stays silent the entire ride home.

….

After Emma leaves and she’s led Rocinante back to his stall, Regina finds she's too inebriated to climb the apple tree next to her window.  After falling on her ass, twice, Regina rethinks her mode of entry. _Plan B, for Bad idea, is the servants’ door in the back._ _At this hour most of the servants are in their quarters so I might have a chance at sneaking in without anyone knowing._  

Regina makes her way to the back of the house trying her best not to make noise.  She creeps up to the door and pulls the handle but nothing moves. Regina tries again with both hands.   _Nothing_.  

“Crab-apples,"  Regina hisses.   _As if this night could get any worse._  She glances around for a tool or a key if she were so lucky, but the surrounding area is clean.  “Come on," Regina whines to no one.

 _Of course Mother would never tolerate even the servants entrance being dirty._  Regina shakes her head. _I can try to break into the back door by sheer force, but that could attract the front entrance guards.  Even if I wasn't caught, a broken door would cause suspicion and increase vigilance so that's out._  Regina presses her forehead against the wooden door and closes her eyes.  The wood does little to stop the throbbing in her head. She knows what she has to do to get inside but she's loathe to try it.  

A few minutes and some unbecoming dry heaving later, Regina makes it to the only unlocked first floor window not facing the front of the house, Snow’s bedroom.  She had been able to avoid the brat for the last few nights. If Snow had noticed the bags under her eyes or the extra bruises on her arms, the girl had said nothing.  But Snow had given Regina one or two looks that made Regina think she was becoming suspicious. _Was Snow a heavy sleeper? Only one way to find out._  If it were up to Regina, Snow would sleep forever and never ruin anyone's life ever again.  

Unlike the second floor windows, the first floor have actual panes of glass with latches and locks.  An ostentatious request Cora had made of Enrique. Normally every window was locked, but Snow was peculiar.  She said she missed the smell of nature and refused to shut the window. Even during wildfires.

Regina reaches the window and peers in catching Snow White sleeping peacefully in bed, facing away from the window.  Regina bites on her lip nervously. _It’s this or breaking into the back_.  She makes her choice, hauling herself onto the window ledge and sticking her head under the pane.  She’s halfway in and Snow hasn’t stirred. Regina lifts her right leg into the window and straddles the ledge.  One more leg comes through the window without any noise. Regina bends a little and pushes herself in. Despite the alcohol she lands on both feet.  

“What are you doing?”  Regina jumps backwards at Snow’s voice.  She falls on her ass, the third time that night.  Unwillingly, she looks up to meet Snow’s sleep filled eyes.  Regina looks around the room and back to her family’s ten year old ward standing in front of her.  She has to think quickly.

“Guarding you.”

“Guarding me from what?”  Snow asks skeptically.

“Monsters.”

"Monsters?”  Snow gasps clutching a plush bird to her chest.  Regina almost laughs at Snow’s genuine fear. If she wasn't drunk and upset by the events of the night, Snow’s gullibility would have cheered her up.

“Yes monsters.  Now go to bed,"  Regina says in an impatient whisper.  

“But what about the monsters?”  Snow grabs Regina’s arm until Regina twists it out of the girl’s grasp.  

“There are no more monsters,"  Regina growls at her own stupidity for planting the idea in Snow’s head.  

“But you just said…”  Snow whines trying to grab on to Regina again.  

“I know what I said.”  Regina closes her eyes trying to quell the nausea rising with every word.  “I got rid of them all.  Happy?”

“Oh."  Snow's brow knits together before relaxing.  “So we're safe?”

“Yes.  Now go to bed."  For once Regina is grateful for Snow’s naivety.  Snow nods and climbs back into her bed. Regina sighs with relief and starts walking to the door.  

“Regina?”  Snow’s voice stops her in her tracks.

“Yes Snow?”  Regina says holding back sarcasm.

“Thanks for fighting the monsters for me.”

Regina sighs,  “Anytime Snow.”  Regina has to remind herself that as much as she despises Snow, she’s still just a kid.

Hearing her own door click shut, Regina sighs with relief.  She doesn't bother taking off her riding clothes, instead choosing to throw herself face down on the bed like a pile a hay. _That was close.  At least Mother isn't here for Snow to run to._

Regina lays there for a few more minutes letting the ale in her stomach settle before she tries to get up again.  She sighs in disappointment. _That was embarrassing.  I practically threw myself at Emma twice only to be rejected, twice.  What are you doing Regina?_

She rolls over onto her back and into a seated position.  Her hands seek her boots out of habit. As she unbuckles the straps, she feels something soft and organic under her fingers.  She pulls her hand back and finds she's holding a wilted purple wild flower that had somehow managed to slip in between her boot straps.  She bring it to her nose. _It's Emma’s scent?…_ When Emma had managed to sneak the flower onto her, Regina isn't sure, but the simple token of affection isn't lost on her.  It almost makes up for the rest of the odd night.  She lays back on the bed, boots forgotten, and holds the flower close until she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this at 12:59am was not smart of me, buuuut I hope you're enjoying the fruit of my not sleeping. Leave your sheep... I mean comments below - k thx.
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


	4. Chapter 4 - Of Cowboys and Witches (or the time Regina tried not to die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When wealthy Rancher's daughter Regina Mills runs away from home and into Outlaw gang leader Emma Swan, sparks fly. Watch as Emma and Regina risk their lives all while avoiding their obvious feelings for each other because they have too many personal issues. Laugh at the literal onslaught of random (and abandoned) character cameos the author put in. And cringe at all the times you think they will make out but probably don't because the author saved that part of the plot for last and had to speed through it to make the deadline!
> 
> On a more serious note: A longer than necessary western/period piece AU, with some slow burn, comedy, angst, an obvious tribute to V for Vendetta, a rip-off of Mulan, poor Spanish, and kissing. But really, we're all here for Emma and Regina in cowboy hats...am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merida's test and Graham cracker to get you through the day. Don't worry - SQ is in here somewhere!

Chapter 4

 

Test 3 - Merida's test - Be brave enough to see fate

"Why are we at the edge of the forest with no torch?"  Regina's voice betrays uncertainty in the quiet woods. "And where is everyone else?"

"It's more challengin’ if it's dark lass. But the group’s up there."  Merida points to the top of the hill. Regina looks but can't make anything out.   It doesn't help that the moon is hiding behind clouds, only occasionally giving any light.  She would have continued walking had it not been for the deep ‘who’ and flurry of feathers appearing in front of her.  Regina shrieks and swats away the dark mass of angry bird. From behind her, Regina can hear peals of laughter. Regina wipes feathers off of herself and scowls.  

“What’s so funny?”

“Didn’ think you'd be frightened of a wee bird.  Even Rory ain't frightened of birds.”

“I don't think I’d be frightened of anything if I had someone like Mulan always protecting me.”

“Good eye.”  Merida nods.

“It's easy to spot.  How long have they been together?”

“Oh no.  They’re not together. Why?  Ya interested?”

Regina snorts, then stops when she realizes she’s snorted.  Merida breaks into another fit of laughter.

“I'm glad you find this amusing,” Regina huffs, almost tripping on a log.  “But for your information, although it's no ones business, no I’m not interested in either of them.”

Merida smiles.  “Good to know lass.  I don' think Em would like to hear otherwise."  Regina perks up at the mention of Emma. Luckily it's too dark for Merida to notice.  

“Why would Emma care?”  Regina asks offhandedly.  

“We all saw the way ya two were makin’ eyes at each other last night.”

Regina blushes furiously but keeps walking.  “I've no idea what you're talking about. But even if that were true, you must have noticed that Emma rejected me last night."  Regina rubs her arm, again grateful to the darkness for hiding her vulnerability.

Merida clicks her tongue.  “Swan’s a strange lass. Strange but strong.  Sometimes too strong when she doesn' need to be." Merida sighs as if thinking before continuing,  “She lost someone close to her. I think it changed her. Made her more cautious with everyone.”

“Who did she lose?”

“Our leader.” 

Regina furrows her brow in confusion. “But I thought Emma was your leader.”

“Aye.  But it's a recent promotion.”

“Oh."  Regina tries to walk behind Merida in silence, but her curiosity gets the better of her.  “What happened?”

Regina almost bumps into Merida who has paused mid-step.  

“I don' know if it's my story to tell.  But if you're going to join us, ya should know as much as I do."  Regina nods patiently waiting for the red head to continue.  

“It was mid-winter.  Coldest night on record.  We were huddled in an abandoned loft in the heart of a large forest. We were all set for the night when we heard the howling.”  

“Howling?”

“Wolves," Merida says in a low voice.  

“Wolves?”

“Aye.  But I don’ know the details.  Just that afterwards Red was gone.  After the attack, Emma disappeared for a few months.  We found her getting arrested for a heist she didn' commit. No idea what happened during that time, but she came back different.”

“Oh.”

“It's like she's built walls aroun’ herself.  Even from us," Merida says softly. She bends over, picks up a rock and inspect it.  “She might need a little help gettin’ back.”

“I see," Regina looks at Merida who is still holding the small rock, about the size of a fist.  “What's that for?”

“See that hole over there?”  Merida points to a darker patch in the forest's shadows.  She nods wondering if Merida can even see her. “Grand. Well, throw the rock into the hole."

"That's it?"

Merida shrugs but doesn't respond.  Regina sighs. At least this is slightly easier than the night before.  She arches her arm back and hurls the rock forward with us much might as she has.  Instead of a crunch of leaves or smack of rock on rock Regina hears a light thud followed by a groan...  Or a growl.

"Merida...  What's in the hole?"  Not hearing a response Regina turns to look behind her and finds she's alone.

"Merida?!"  Regina whispers harshly as whatever in the hole sounds like it's stirring.

“Regina!”  Merida whispers back from a few yards higher on the hill.  “Run!” Regina gulps. She turns around to face a wall of black fur.  Her eyes travel up on their own accord. It's a bear. A huge twelve foot bear.  Regina's legs are frozen. _This is how I die_.  Before the bear can focus its attention on Regina, it growls from a well aimed rock thrown by Merida.  Regina takes that distraction as an opportunity to run. It's hard to make out the trees from the branches on the ground, but it doesn't matter.  She needs to make it up the hill fast. She has no weapons. She hears the heavy crunch behind her and sprints towards an opening between the trees.  She keeps running, only glancing back to make sure she's keeping a safe distance from the bear. She turns to look forward, and realizes that she's headed towards the edge of a cliff.  She looks around to look for another escape and sees none. She could jump below but it's too dark to see how deep the cliff goes. The bear’s growl brings her back to reality. She's backed up against the edge of the cliff facing the bear with only her hands.  

 _This is really it._   _Well at least I didn't have to get married to someone I didn't love_.  The dark shadow of the bear is barreling towards her.  She can't hear much except her heart beating, the wind blowing the leaves around her, and the growl raging towards her.  She does catch a yellowish white color and realizes with growing dread that it's the bear's teeth glinting in the moonlight.  She stands up straight and steels herself.

“You want a meal?!  Well here.  She. Isn't!” Regina screams at the bear throwing her hands out to catch the beast.  Something takes hold of her streaming through her towards the bear. Even in the darkness Regina can see an unearthly purple glow bursting from her fingertips snaking its way around the bear’s body, restraining it.

The bear growls furiously at Regina, but cannot break its bonds.

...

At the top of the hill Emma is staring into the darkness of the forest below her.  She’s been replaying the events of the last two nights in her head, unable to sleep properly.  So when she starts to doze off waiting for Regina and Merida, she’s grateful. She’s rudely pulled from slumber when she hears a growl from the trees.  

“You all heard that right?”

“Heard what?”  Tamara asks drowsily.  

“It sounded like a bear,"  Emma says pensively.

“Mm,”   Marian adds. “Maybe, but the bear is way down there.  Merida knows that. She would have moved to avoid it”

Rory eyes widen in shock.  “Oh no.”

Mulan looks at her tree-companion.  “Rory?”

Aurora’s face is white.  “They were just supposed to run up the hill through the forest in the dark.”

“Yeah and?”  Emma asks.

“Earlier when we scouted the forest, Merida and I came across a burrow.  A large one. Merida asked what was in it. Not wanting to scare her, I said probably a badger,"  Aurora finishes.

Marian scoffs,  “to scare Merida?  She's the bravest and craziest person I've ever met.”

“Ok,”  Aurora shakes her head.  “I also thought if I told her it was a bear, knowing Merida, she would probably try to mess with it and put herself in danger.”  

"So."  Emma massages her temples, "you didn't tell her it was a bear burrow.  Instead you told our resident wild woman that it was a much smaller and less lethal creature that she would totally be interested in bothering?"

“You know how Merida feels about honey badgers," Mulan adds seriously.  

“I thought honey badgers were only in Africa." Tamara tilts her head.  

Rory opens her mouth to answer but is cut off by a louder and more distinct growl.

"No time!” Emma yells, scrambling to her feet, “They're in trouble.  Let's go!"

....

Regina is sweating profusely.  Her arms are getting tired, but she refuses to give in to the bear who is less than two feet away from mauling her, while she is one foot away from falling off a literal cliff.  

"What are you doing?!"  Merida yells. Regina turns her head to see the redhead a few feet away.

"What am I doing?"  Regina yells.  "What are you doing?!"  The purple glow starts to blink in and out, letting the bear inch closer to Regina.

Merida blinks,  "Right."  She goes to pull an arrow out of her bag and comes up empty handed.  "Doin’ it the ol’ fashion way," Merida says to herself as she runs towards the bear.

"Any time now!"  Regina grits through her teeth.  Her arms are giving out.  The adrenaline is starting to fade and in its place pain shoots from her legs and arms.

"Comin’!"  Merida yells charging towards the bear.  The purple glow blinks twice and dissipates. Releasing the bear allowing it to lunge at Regina.  Regina screams and feels something heavy slam into her side tossing her to the ground. 

Sounds of yelling and growling continue above.  She refuses to look up, not wanting to face the bear.  But she’s not being mauled. Something tickles her neck.  _Fur?  No.  Too soft.  It's hair.  Blonde hair._  She turns to find Emma's face inches from her own.

"You're here?"  Regina says surprised.  

"Hi,"  Emma says weakly.  Regina looks past Emma to see the girls keeping the bear at bay by yelling and running around, except Merida.

“Are we related?”  Merida asks, ducking to  avoid a bear claw. All parties, including the bear pause for a moment.  “Cause you look like my mum when she was a bear."  The bear growls breaking up any chance of a family reunion.

Regina looks back at Emma to find the blonde sweating profusely.  “Miss Swan?”

“We should move," Emma grunts, trying to stand up.  Regina gets to her knees trying to assist Emma. Her hands reach for Emma’s left side, coming back wet and warm.  She can't see the color but the tangy iron smell is enough to tell her it's blood.

“Emma, you're injured."  Regina stands up helping Emma to her feet.

“Thanks for the reminder,”  Emma says through gritted teeth.  

“Stop talking.  We need to get you help." Despite her own exhaustion Regina pulls Emma’s good arm over her shoulder and begins to drag the blonde away from the bear fight.  Emma’s never been good with blood.  Her vision starts to narrow and her breathing becomes ragged.

“Emma?”  Regina asks as she feels Emma grow heavier to carry.  They’re almost back in the forest when Emma faints.n The last thing Emma hears is Regina yelling her name.

...

The group licks their wounds near an impromptu fire outside of the woods.  Marian and Merida had managed to distract the bear enough for the rest of the girls to run.  Once a safe distance away, Marian and Merida, being naturals in the forest, had scurried up the nearest trees, jumping to other trees until they were far enough away from the bear to return to the group.

Regina is pacing in a small circle around Aurora, who is tending to Emma’s wounds.  Emma is laying in a makeshift cot, unconscious but breathing.

“She’s going to be alright,"  Aurora says for Regina’s benefit.  “That bear gave her a good licking, but she’ll live and have a scar with a tale to tell  one day."

Regina stops pacing. “Is that all you people care about?” Regina’s reprimand is met with silence,  “Living long enough to tell people all the lunk-headed ways you should have perished but didn’t?”

“I couldn’t die if I wanted to with all your hollering,”  Emma says groggily, turning enough to see Regina. “I’d never be in peace.”

“Emma!”  Regina rushes to the blonde’s side, as Aurora finishes bandaging Emma’s arm.  She offers Emma some spirits from a wine skin. The blonde accepts it readily.  

“Thanks Rory.  Think you and the girls can patrol the area?”  Emma wipes her mouth and hands back the skin. “The bear might come back, and I want to talk to Regina.”

Aurora smiles softly.  “Sure. Just don't go raisin’ sand.”

“I’ll try,"  Emma says to Aurora’s satisfaction.

Aurora nods walking with Mulan to the south.  Merida, Marian, and Tamara spread out in different directions leaving the camp quiet.  

"What were you thinking?”  Regina chastises Emma as she lowers herself to a seated position.  Her voice comes out softer than she'd like.

“Not a lot." Emma tries to chuckle but coughs instead.  Even though her arm had taken the brunt of the attack, her ribs were bruised.  Aurora had said it was lucky she didn't crack one.

“You could have been killed," Regina says, hovering her fingers over Emma’s bandaged arm.  She moves from Emma’s forearm to her shoulder leaving the lightest touch. Even in her injured state, Emma can’t help but shiver.  

“But I wasn't,"  Emma says, ignoring her feelings.  Regina pulls back her hand.

“You don't even know me,"  Regina says, shaking her head.  "Why risk your life for a stranger?”

Emma thinks for a moment before responding.  “It's partially my fault you were almost bear food.  I couldn't let that happen to you.”

Regina crosses her arms trying to maintain her anger.  “So instead you sacrifice yourself like an idiot.”

Emma  shrugs,  “A simple thank you for saving your life would be nice.”

“Yes,”  Regina says, giving in.  “Thank you for being an idiot.”

“If being an idiot means keeping you safe then I guess I'm an idiot,"  Emma winces again.  “I was too late once.”  Regina reaches forward feeling helpless in this situation.  She grabs Emma’s hand squeezing it reassuringly. She wants to ask about Emma’s past but the blonde is flirting with slumber.  She's fighting to keep her eyes open. Regina gingerly smooths Emma’s hair. The blonde is warm to the touch. _Not warm enough for a fever_ , Regina thinks with relief.  

“Regina,”  Emma whispers.  

“Mm?”  Regina acknowledges her.  

“I would throw myself at a thousand bears for you,"  Emma says, catching Regina’s eye.  Regina takes a deep breath.  If she hadn't seen Emma actually throw herself in front of the bear she would have laughed off the blonde’s bravado for empty words.  Instead she feels her heart hammer at the thought that this complete stranger would sacrifice herself without really knowing her, again.  

“I won't go making it a habit,"  Regina whispers back.

“Good.”  Emma smiles,  “cause there are easier ways to get a girl on top of you."  Emma’s eyes flutter closed, a smirk on her lips. Regina’s at a loss for words, at what she can only interpret as an admission from Emma... _That she wants me that way. The way I think I want her too._  By the time Regina is ready to come back with a sarcastic retort the blonde is snoozing away.  Regina continues to stroke Emma’s head, gently twirling blonde locks between her fingers.

“Guess I'll just have to find out.”  Regina sighs, “Won't I?” 

She continues to watch her savior sleep while trying to understand what's happening between her head and heart.   _I don’t even want to get started on what had erupted from my fingers tonight._  Vague memories of similar red energy pop into Regina’s consciousness but she can't pinpoint what they’re from.  Mentally pushing aside her thoughts about the mysterious power she now apparently has, Regina focuses on Emma’s breathing.  It’s at a healthy pace, which gives Regina hope that there’s no infection. Even bloody and bruised, Emma seems radiant to Regina.  “What are you doing to me Emma Swan?” Regina murmurs to herself and shakes her head. The only thing Regina knows for sure in this uncertain time of her life, is that her feelings for Emma are only getting stronger by the day.  It’s simultaneously a thrilling but terrifying prospect.

….

Regina slowly and quietly walks Rocinante to his stable, shushing the other horses who whinny at his return.  She curses herself for coming back almost at dawn. She had waited for Emma to be okay before thinking of leaving, her self set curfew be damned.  She gets the latch down on Rocinante’s stall, tip-toeing to the sugar bin to grab him a few cubes for his silence and patience with her that night.

“You must really like sweets to be up this late,"  Graham chuckles from the other side of the barn.  Regina jumps backward dumping the sugar cubes all over the ground.  Regina glares at Graham. She can’t say she doesn’t like him, but his accent and clothes have marked him as an outsider.  Regina composes herself, wiping sugar off her pants. Rocinante huffs disappointedly, but Regina ignores him.

“What are you doing here?”  Regina asks, hands on her hips.  Graham raises an eyebrow.

“I might ask you the same thing,"  Graham shrugs, bending down to pick up the sugar cubes.  After a moment, Regina kneels down to help.

“I… I couldn’t sleep,"  Regina mutters. Graham looks up and chuckles.  Regina frowns, “What’s so funny?” Graham shakes his head, reaching for the bucket.  Regina stands up, grabbing a broom.

“I’ve been in _Senora_ Mills’ service long enough to know that’s not why you’re in the stables just before dawn covered in dirt and blood,"  Graham says, putting the remaining cubes into the bucket.  Regina glances down at herself. The faded green checkered shirt she'd been wearing is stained copper red across her stomach. Her hands are dusty and also stained a dark red.  In all the excitement, Regina had failed to note that Emma had bled all over her.  She puts the broom back without sweeping.

“Graham, I can explain,”  Regina starts.

“Nope,” Graham says, walking over to the corner of the barn.  

Regina tilts her head,  “Nope?”

Graham walks back with a wash bucket, usually used to muck out the stall.  Graham hands the bucket to Regina. She peers in and finds sudsy water and a rag.  Graham grabs the rag, dips it in the water and wipes his hands before putting it back into the bucket.

“I don’t need to know.  If the _patrona_ finds out about your adventures she will be angry.  But if she finds out someone knew about your adventures…”  Graham whistles softly, “That would be one unlucky son-of-a-gun."  Regina puts the bucket down and grabs the rag. She quickly wipes both hands clean.  She grabs the hem of her shirt and sighs. _It’s ruined beyond repair._

“Here,"  Graham says, pulling his shirt off in one quick motion.  Regina blushes and turns away. She puts her arm out until she feels the cloth of Graham’s shirt in her palms.  She steps into an empty stall, pulls off her shirt and puts Graham’s on. It smells like sweat and mint, but much cleaner than dirt, blood, and wildflowers.  She tucks Graham’s shirt into her pants and wads her shirt into a ball. Regina turns to walk out the stall but stops herself.

“Are you decent?”  She says in a shy voice.  She’s never had much interaction with Graham except when he conspires with Granny to catch her.  Mother does her best to keep her away from the servants and commoners, especially after Daniel.

“You can come back.”

Regina walks back out to find Graham in a brown waistcoat, usually worn over cowboy shirts.

“I’ll dispose of that,"  Graham’s says reaching for Regina’s balled green and red shirt.  Regina holds the shirt closer to her chest and steps back.

“Why are you helping me?  Are you planning to use this against me in the future?  I’ll have you know I won’t be blackmailed.”

“I know what it’s like to feel trapped by your Mother,"  Graham says, reaching again for the shirt.  Regina doesn't budge. “I couldn’t afford to come to this land on my own. So I traded the only thing I had at the time, and now I am paying for it dearly.”

“Your freedom," Regina says after a few minutes of silence.  

Graham nods sadly.  “I’m your Mother’s indentured servant for the rest of my life.”

Regina reluctantly hands the shirt over and asks,  “why don’t you run? There’s other lands...other places you could go.”

“She has an indenture on me.”  Seeing Regina’s face, Graham continues,  “a contract that binds me to work for her.  With that she can hunt me to the ends of the earth.”

Regina furrows her brow.  She didn’t know there were still servants that worked as slaves in the Mission.  

“Don’t worry that pretty little head about it now," Graham says, interrupting her thoughts.  “Go on now.  Before the rest of the ranch hands wake and find you in my shirt.” He gives her a toothy grin.

Regina blushes again at the thought.  “Thank you Graham,"  she manages to say before running back out towards her tree.  As she climbs, Regina wonders if Mother has contracts on other servants, including Granny.  In her distracted state, her foot slips off a branch almost causing her to fall. She stifles a yelp, hanging for dear life from the uppermost branch.  Except she’s not hanging with her hands. A purple tendril of energy, or smoke more like, tethers her to the branch she had physically missed by a few inches.  Using the smoke like a rope, Regina manages to lift herself back up and jumps the short distance to her window. She slides in and turns around to look back at the tree.  There’s no evidence that Regina made a purple rope that magically appeared when she almost fell. She raises her arms and spreads her fingers out tentatively. Nothing happens. She tries waving them like she’s air drying her hands or getting horse manure off herself, but still nothing occurs.   _I must be going insane,_  Regina thinks as she slumps forward onto the window ledge.  From her position, she can see the sun is rising over the stable, as if nothing had happened the night before.  As if Emma hadn’t almost died for her, and as if her favorite color didn't come to life and save her twice already.   _As if none of them are Mother’s puppets._  It's not a comforting thought to know she’s not the only one trapped by Mother, but there's something akin to resistance flowing through her.  It's the same feeling she had with the purple smoke. She holds on to the feeling, and Emma’s flower as she gets into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding this whole fic writing experience masochistic in nature, but for you I'm just kinky like that. Comment, Kudo, or question my sanity below.
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


	5. Chapter 5 - Fires in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When wealthy Rancher's daughter Regina Mills runs away from home and into Outlaw gang leader Emma Swan, sparks fly. Watch as Emma and Regina risk their lives all while avoiding their obvious feelings for each other because they have too many personal issues. Laugh at the literal onslaught of random (and abandoned) character cameos the author put in. And cringe at all the times you think they will make out but probably don't because the author saved that part of the plot for last and had to speed through it to make the deadline!
> 
> On a more serious note: A longer than necessary western/period piece AU, with some slow burn, comedy, angst, an obvious tribute to V for Vendetta, a rip-off of Mulan, poor Spanish, and kissing. But really, we're all here for Emma and Regina in cowboy hats...am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super MEGA thanks to Audrey for coming back and beta-ing my last minute smut addition! Yes there may or may not be some lady lovin' in this chapter. Read on to find out!
> 
> Side note - and True story: I only started watching OUAT because Jamie Chung is gorgeous and she was gonna be gay for sleeping beauty... sigh... the good old days. 
> 
> Get tests 4 and 5 while they're hot!!

Chapter 5 - Fires in the Dark

 

Mulan's test - It's not Original

It's been two days since the bear attack and a week before her party. Emma had asked for some time to heal before the next test.  Two days didn't seem like a lot of time, but Emma had said it was. Regina closes her eyes. _These girls are nuts._

She has arrived earlier than usual to the designated spot at Mulan's request, having almost been caught by a guard on her way here.  Apparently, Mulan’s test takes more time than the others, or so she had been told. When she arrives, the group is already there, standing around a tall pole in the middle of a field.  It was used as the may pole during festivities. After the other trials, Regina is not looking forward to whatever the most silent member of the gang has in mind. Regina dismounts, trying not to make eye contact with the blonde but failing miserably.  Emma waves with her good arm, and Regina can't help but smile.

Mulan acknowledges Regina with a nod.  “You ready?”

“Yes, as long as there are no more bears,”  Regina sighs.

“I second that,”  Emma says, raising her good arm.

“Noted,”  Mulan says without a note of sarcasm.  “Merida.  If you will,” Mulan asks the eager redhead.  Merida salutes, nocks an arrow and fires.  The arrow buries itself about 45 hands above them at the top of the pole.

"You must retrieve the arrow by sunrise,"  Mulan states.   _That’s it?  I can climb.  This will be over long before midnight._  She wraps her arms around the pole about to start her ascent when she feels a light touch on her shoulder.  

"One moment, you seem to be missing something,"  Mulan says, bringing out two large circular disks with cloth tied to the middle of each.  Regina scowls. "This represents discipline," Mulan says lifting one disk, "and this represents strength.  You need both to retrieve the arrow.” She hands the two disks to Regina who almost drops them. They are considerably heavier than Regina thought.  Mulan had carried them with ease. _Did she always carry them with her?_

“I've put lipstick on a guard, faced a bear, out drank an aspiring alcoholic,"  Regina says, her voice rising with each word,  “and now you're out here prattling on about strength and discipline?!"  Mulan takes Regina's rant in stride.  Her face the picture of serenity.

“We may be a gang of shameful women, but we still have honor,”  Mulan says when Regina stops talking.  

“If you say so,”  Regina says resignedly.  She turns to the pole and begins planning her ascent.  Mulan clears her throat.

Regina groans,  “Yes?”

Mulan lifts her gloved pointer finger.  “One more thing.”  She turns back to the group for a moment before uncharacteristically smiling.  “Emma.”

“Mm?” Emma responds with her mouth full.  

“Stop eating that and come over here please.”

Regina mumbles to herself,  “Where did she get a dough knot?”

“Aurora made some earlier,”  Merida answers before biting into her own.  “Want one?”

Regina lifts the disks.  “I’m a little tied up at the moment.”  

Mulan directs Emma next to Regina.  “Emma will assist you.”

“Wait a minute,”  Emma says, raising her hand in a stop motion flicking crumbs everywhere.  “For one thing, I got a bum arm, and for another, I didn’t volunteer for this part.”

“Sometimes,” Mulan says, wiping off the remains of Emma’s pastry from her pants,  “life doesn't give you the chance to volunteer.”

Emma wipes her hands on her own pants chancing a look at her abdomen and says, under her breath,  “you have no idea.”

“It'll keep you out of trouble. So we’ll leave you to it,”  Mulan says as she gets on her horse, Khan.  “Bring back the arrow before sunrise."

The rest of the group mount their steeds and ride off leaving a cloud of dust.  Regina coughs, fanning the air until the cloud dissipates. When it does, Regina spies an arrow sticking out of the ground with a dough-knot stabbed through the middle on the shaft.

“Merida left you a dough-knot,”  Emma says reaching for the arrow.  “You want it?”

“ _No_ _gracias._ ”  Regina shakes her head. “Did you say that’s Merida’s arrow?”

“Yeah,”  Emma says removing the snack from the arrow’s shaft, and taking a bite.  

Regina grabs the arrow from Emma and inspects it.  “Are Merida’s arrows unique from one another?”

“No,”  Emma says looking at the arrow on the pole.  “She makes them the same way every time.” Something in Emma’s voice tells Regina she's figured out what Regina already did.  

Regina eyes the arrow in her hand and then turns to look at the arrow at the top of the pole.  “Is this the test?”  Regina asks. “Am I supposed to choose the difficult path over lying and taking the easy option?”

Emma’s squints at Regina.  “If it were,”  Emma says, stepping closer to Regina.  “Do you think I’d tell you?”

Regina turns her head away, hoping the magpies in her stomach will stop flitting about if she doesn't make eye contact.  “I suppose not.”

They both stare at the arrow above them for a moment, deep in thought.  

Emma breaks the silence first.  “So what's it going to be?”  Emma pauses, an inquisitive look over her face before she recovers and says, “ _Mi reina_?”

Regina turns back to Emma, suppressing a smile.  “Do you even know what that means?”

“Tamara said it means royalty," Emma says proudly.  

Regina sighs, “Close enough.”  Regina shrugs.  “It means queen.”

“Perfect," Emma says satisfied with herself.  Regina shakes her head, turning back to her dilemma.  She looks from the arrow in her hand to the heavy disks Mulan had left, and finally to the arrow at the top of the pole.  

“What I will tell you,” Emma says, breaking Regina’s thoughts.  “Is that no matter what you decide we can't return to the gang for a couple of hours.”

Regina furrows her brow for a moment before catching on.  “They won't believe that I ran up the pole and got the first arrow if I intend to lie about it.  And if I come back now they will know I lied about it.”

“Bullseye,"  Emma sighs to herself.  “Guess we’re stuck together for a spell."  Emma sits cross-legged, back against the pole.  

“Joy of joys,"  Regina says jokingly.  Emma pretends to be wounded clutching at her chest, and then winces when she accidentally grazes her actual chest wound.  Regina rolls her eyes, as she walks over to the disks.  “How many others have passed this test?”

Emma thinks for a moment.  “The way it's supposed to be completed?”  

Regina nods. Emma counts her fingers before answering.  “One.”  Regina tilts her head prompting Emma to continue,  “Merida was the only one who climbed the poll with both disks and didn't take the bait arrow.”

“Hah!”  Regina exclaims pointing the arrow at Emma.  “So you admit this arrow is a trap.”

“I admit that this is Mulan’s test,” Emma says raising her hand in surrender.  “And that means it's deeper than it looks. She's always going on about doing the honorable thing.”

Normally, Regina never had to think about doing the honorable thing, let alone anything.  Growing up with servants meant she had been afforded little choice in her acts. Either it was done for her or her mother commanded it.  In any other circumstance, Regina would have grabbed Merida’s grounded arrow and walked back to the group, but this circumstance involves Emma.  For some pestering reason, Emma’s presence makes Regina want to try harder. If nothing else, Regina wants to prove she isn't some helpless lazy maiden, which would be hard to do if she takes the easy route.  Regina sighs, “help me get these things on would you?”  She’s struggling to hold up both disks by the cloth tied to the middle.

“Thought you'd never ask.”  Emma bounds over to her, well as much a person with an arm in a sling can bound.  “Where do you want it?”

Regina raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, where do you want to be tied up?”  Emma blushes realizing her mistake and tries again,  “I mean how do you want me to tie you up? No, that's not what I meant either.  I mean, I wouldn't mind it if you… I did mean to help you with the tying of the disks ar-.”  Regina’s fingers press gently against Emma’s lips effectively stopping Emma’s babbling.

To Emma, the fingers on her lips feel light, as if Regina was afraid to touch her. But even that light touch releases a burst of heat through her.  When Regina pulls her hand back a moment later, the feeling ends as abruptly as it started, much to Emma’s disappointment.

“I know."  Regina smirks, and when she doesn't think Emma’s looking, licks the sugar Emma’s lips had left on her fingers.

Emma jaw drops a little, because although the movement is innocent, Emma’s imagination is not.  “What I would give to be that sugar right now.”

“What?”  Regina asks, raising an eyebrow.

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud??_

“I said, what would I give to… to.”  Emma stumbles,  “…eat sugar right now.”   _Smooth Swan, smooth._

Regina gives her a skeptical look.  “Just help me, will you?”

….

Thirty minutes and eight different attempts later, Regina is laying spread eagle on the ground facing the pole in defeat.  In her last attempt, Regina had raised her hands commanding the arrow to come down, secretly hoping her purple smoke would pull it for her.  When nothing happened, Emma had commented on the originality of her attempt, but told her she had lost points because arrows don’t have ears.  She had laid on the ground after that, red with embarrassment.

“It’s too heavy,"  Regina says at last rolling to look at Emma who is sitting cross-legged a few feet from her.  “There has to be a better way to do this.”

“There probably is.”

“Helpful.”

“Maybe if you _let_ me help?”

“When?  In between your many trips to relieve yourself in the woods?  Or with your many useful arms?”

Emma wraps an arm around herself defensively, and says, “I had a lot to drink before we came here.  But I’m being honest.  You could ask me for help.”

“You struggled in more ways than one to tie these disks to me.”  Regina chuckles as Emma turns beet red for a moment.  A moment later she adds, “what were you trying to say?”  Regina eyes Emma. “That I can't complete this on my own?”

“No, of course not, but there might be another way of looking at it,”  Emma says, pointing to her face. “You know, with your eyes.”

Without lifting herself off the ground, Regina throws a disk at Emma.  “Woah,”  Emma yelps as she ducks.  The disk sails over her head landing with a clang on the dirt.  “Regina, you can't just throw things at your problems.”

Regina huffs to herself and lays back down.  She springs up a second later, excitement written over her face.  “Yes, that's exactly what I can do!”

Emma scrunches her face in amusement as she watches Regina run over and grab the other disk.

“Mulan never said how I had to get that arrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Emma says, pride poorly hidden on her face.  “Why?”

Without answering, Regina chucks one of the disks vertically. It reaches halfway and falls back to earth in terrifying fashion.

“Holy cheese-steaks, Regina,”  Emma says, scurrying away from the pole.  “Warn a girl.”

Regina smirks and throws the other disk straight up at the arrow.  The disk skims it and falls back down with a heavy clang.  She ties the two disks together and begins to swing them waiting for the right moment to release.   _Now._ The disks fly straight up, hook on the arrow and dislodge it from its spot.  Regina whoops as all three items fall at her feet.

“Well look at that. ” Emma slaps her leg,  “not half bad _Senorita_ Mills.”

Completing the test her way feels great, but knowing Emma is impressed with her performance feels amazing.

“So let's get these arrows back to Mulan.”  Regina beams.  “Where did they go?”

Emma nods south, the direction the girls had ridden off earlier, “The barn we’re calling home now.”

“How far away is that?”

“A mile or two,” Emma groans.  “And we have no horse.”

“Walking it is then,”  Regina says with a smile.  Even the prospect of two miles with heavy disks can’t shake her feeling of accomplishment.

….

“So how did the others pass this test?”

Emma taps her chin for a moment, before responding.  “Marian made friends at the local pub and had them construct a human ladder.  Tamara found a way to wedge the disks into the poll and climb.”

When Regina scoffs at the idea, Emma laughs,  “it's true. She had so much anger she just channeled it into the wood.  Rory, she cried after failing.”  Emma cringes at the memory.  “Mulan felt bad and helped her get the arrow.”

“What about you?”

“I shot it down with the second arrow.”

“But where did you get a bow?”

“Made one,”  Emma says, like making bows out of nothing is easy.  “Used the cloth from the disks and a red oak branch.”

“Wait.  So no one’s brought back the bait arrow alone?”

The question gives Emma pause.  “There was one.” _Red, s_ _he’d tried but it wasn't in her wheelhouse of talents. She had been visibly disappointed in herself and open about her failure,_ “Mulan took it in stride. Said something about there being honor in knowing your limitations.”

“That sounds like Mulan,”  Regina says solemnly.  They walk for a few more minutes in silence until Regina gets the nerve to ask her next question.  “Emma… about the other night.”

“Which one?”  Emma asks hesitantly. _Did she find out about my condition? Does she know?_

“The night of Marian’s test,” Regina supplies equally as hesitant but for a different reason.  “I meant to bring it up during Merida’s test… but we know how that went.”

Emma nods.  “Ok.”

“You said something after we escaped the bar.”  An arrow slips out of her hand onto the ground. Emma crouches down to retrieve it.

“It’s ok. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“It’s not so bad,”  Emma says, giving the arrow back and smiling at Regina.  “What’s your question?”

“On Bug, you said something about time for ‘that’ later when I started to play with your shirt.”

Emma breathes a short sigh of relief, until she realizes what Regina’s referring to.  “Oh, you remember?”  Emma begins to stutter,  “I… well...yes.”

“So I was wondering…”  The arrows and disks hit the ground with a thunk, as Regina steps into Emma’s space,  “if later is now?”

Emma bites her lip.  It’s not like she hasn’t been openly flirting with the brunette.  Everything inside of her wants to say yes and respond to Regina’s advances, but something is holding her back. _Not something, someone...an almost someone._

“Regina…”  Emma says, cupping Regina’s face.  “You’re right. I did say that...but... I'm... and you’re-”

“Pure dead brilliant!”  Merida’s voice startles both of them, causing Emma to drop her hand and Regina to back away.  “Didn’ I tell ya?!”The redhead shouts, running to clap Regina on the back.  The rest of the group rounds the corner of the barn.  Too caught up in each other, neither Emma nor Regina had noticed how close they were to their destination.  Emma mouths a ‘sorry’ to Regina, who is being assaulted with questions about the test. Regina gives Emma a half smile.   _So ‘later’ is definitely not now._   

….

Test 5 - Tamara’s ‘test’ - Misery loves Heat

Regina arrives at the designated location, an old abandoned jewelry shop at the edge of the Mission.  She has a vague memory of picking out a small sapphire necklace here with her father when she was younger.  Regina sighs. _It had been so much simpler before Mother got interested in my future.  Before Papi had begun to bring in money. Before Blanco came into our lives._  

Regina catches her reflection in the shop’s cracked window.  For a second she doesn't recognize the girl looking at her. She's wearing Graham’s loose fitting white and red checkered striped shirt with black worn riding pants and knee high boots.  

Graham’s beat up white sombrero covers her head and keeps the majority of her hair from spilling out.  Some of it manages to escape and frame her face in dark waves. She has bags under her eyes from her night time excursions.  Regina closes her eyes. She's always hated mirrors. This is probably the first time she's looked at herself willingly in a few months.  It's not that she thinks she's unbecoming. It's that she's starting to catch glimpses of Mother in her face. A reminder of who she is and what's to come that she can never change.  She opens her eyes and brings herself closer to the glass. She lifts her fingers to her mouth. Her lip is finally healing. Just a white line left now. She smiles softly. Mother had scarred her face and blamed Regina.   _At least now there’s something that distinguishes me from Mother aside from my tan skin._  She turns away from the glass holding herself for warmth.  

Regina growls with impatience.  She's been standing outside in the buildings shadow for the past half hour without company.  Tamara is late. Out of all the girls, Regina knows the least about Tamara. She only talks when she’s reprimanding someone or making a snide comment.   _She never looks happy though_

The sound of footsteps brings Regina out of her thoughts.  She steps out instinctively.

“Finally! I thought you weren't going to sh…”  Regina stops mid-sentence.  The person in front of her isn't Tamara. He's a little taller, balding, with an eerie look in his eyes.  He’s holding something in his hands. It's too dark to tell what it is from where she's standing. Regina takes a deep breath trying to keep her Mother’s warnings out of her head.  Even if she never loved Regina in a maternal way, Mother did keep her safe.  She positions her hand next to her hip, planning to crouch down and slip the knife out of her boot. After the bear adventure, Regina had started wearing it again.  She starts backing up, trying to formulate a plan.  She's almost a two feet away when she bumps into something, no someone. She turns around slowly and almost cried in relief.

“Tamara.  You're late,"  Regina says composing herself.  Tamara doesn't respond. “What’s going on?”  Regina asks, her voice rising an octave against her will.  Tamara eyes move from Regina to something behind Regina. Before Regina can turn around she feels a sharp pain and then nothing.  

....

She wakes up uncomfortable in a chair in a room poorly lit by candles.  She tries to stand and realizes she can't. Regina’s wrists are tied behind her with scratchy material, probably rope.  Her legs are similarly tied.  She can move her head but is cautious to do so because of the pounding radiating through it.  

“Look, it's nothing against you personally."  Tamara’s voice causes Regina to jerk up from staring at her ankle ties.  She instantly regrets the sudden movement when her head begins to pound and closes her eyes to get her bearings.  She hears footsteps getting closer and Regina opens her eyes to find Tamara immediately in front of her.  “It's not what's best for the group.  You'll slow us down by joining. And Emma..." Tamara looks Regina up and down,  "well she was distracted before she met you."  Regina glares but it has no effect.

Tamara shrugs. “Someone will find you.  Bring you to jail.  Or wherever miscreants go in this Mission."  Tamara looks at her nails.  A habit Regina now understands is part boredom and part insult.  Tamara continues without glancing at Regina,  “you'll be identified as a Ranch owner’s daughter.  Then you don't come back to us.  You get married to some rich idiot who spoils you in linens and finery for the rest of your life.  Who wouldn't want that life?” Tamara spits waving her hands to exaggerate her point.  

“I don't," Regina says, crossly.  Tamara stares at Regina for a moment.  

“You don't know what you're trading for," the taller girl says, her voice losing some of its edge, but Regina’s too angry to notice.  

“You don't know me,"  Regina counters.  “I want to be free like you," her voice breaks.  She doesn't want to cry in front of Tamara, especially now that Tamara’s face has changed from boredom to contempt and disgust.  

“You don't know what freedom means,"  Tamara says, walking away from Regina towards a table.  In her initial panic, Regina hadn't noticed the table or its contents in the dim light. A couple of knives, glass bottles, rope and surgical tools shine eerily in the flickering candle light.  Tamara methodically waves her hand over the table hovering over each instrument.  Regina furrows her brow.

“Tamara?”  Regina asks softly, realization dawning on her.  She always thought of Tamara as smug but never dangerous, until now.  

“They're Greg’s," Tamara says quickly as if reading Regina’s mind.  “I used to be part of another group before joining the Seven, the Officio Domum Suam.  Their tactics were…” Tamara grabs a surgical tool and inspects it cooly.  “Extreme.”

Regina swallows back a response.  Tamara seems completely at ease with the tool in her hand, and she seems less angry now that she’s examining the items on the table.  She places the tool back down and picks up a metal prong sighing wistfully to herself. Regina shifts to get comfortable and realizes she can wiggle her wrists, and starts trying to wiggle her way out of her bindings.  She exhales and hopes her face remains free of hope.  “Why did you leave?” she asks.

Tamara doesn't look at her.  Instead she puts the prong down and stares off towards the window.  “Unlike the Seven, we believed in something. We had faith in the sacredness of our cause."  Tamara turns back to Regina who stops wiggling.  “You ever heard of the Salem witch trials and the Puritans?”  Regina nods slowly. Her history tutor had mentioned it briefly in passing, but she had never thought about it.  

“The Officio were the force behind the trials, but they quickly realized the Puritans were not as devoted to the cause as they were.  They branched off in secret because many did not agree with their methods.  They had a mission to rid the world of the unnatural, the inhuman, the fantastical, the magical.  The unlawful covenant with the Devil himself: witchcraft.”

Regina’s eyes widen.  Tamara’s gaze returns to the table and Greg’s tools.  “I realized too late it was a lie. My whole life. My own family fortune...  wasted on this hunt."  Tamara pushes away from the table in disgust causing the table to rattle, and the candle to wobble precariously.  “Emma and Red found me and let me join despite having nothing to offer."  Tamara grabs the candlestick to keep it from falling.  She hisses when the hot wax drips over her fingers.  Regina resumes her wiggling while Tamara tends to her hand. Regina doesn't want to attract Tamara’s attention, but her urge to have the last word gets the better of her.

“Then you know what it feels like to want to escape your life,"  Regina mumbles.  “To feel used, manipulated, abused by those you trust.”

Tamara turns to look at her now, wax burns forgotten, her eyes dark.  “Don't you dare pretend to know what I felt."  Tamara slaps Regina.  Shock and fear overcome Regina’s anger, but keep her from responding.  Years of being slapped by Mother had conditioned her to remain silent.  Tamara leans in close to Regina.  “Don't come back tomorrow. Don't look for us.  Live your pedigree life,"  Tamara spits before turning and walking to the stairs.  She spares a glance back at Regina.  “I’ll let Emma know you failed the test because you said you were too good for us, and her.”

“Tamara!”  Regina screams, rage and fear coating her voice.  The lack of reply and the slam of a door on the first floor below let Regina know she’s alone.  “ _Loca!_ ”  Regina screams to no one.  

She continues wiggling to no avail.  The only thing she had achieved was regaining feeling in her fingers.  She growls in frustration, and looks around, eyes falling on the table of torture instruments.  Among the items are a file and a couple knives she could use if she can get close enough to try to grab one.  She pushes with her feet until she feels and hears the chair screech under her.  The noise is awful, but she's moved a few inches.  She starts scooting across the room careful not to push too hard lest she lose her balance and tip over.  After a few minutes Regina’s parallel with the table her left arm touching the wood.  She twists until she has turned the chair to face the table. The only body part not tied to the table is her head.  She leans forward extending her neck trying to reach the closest knife falling short by a few inches.  Even though she knows it won't work she sticks her tongue out hoping beyond hope that by some miracle her tongue had grown during this debacle. She quickly learns her tongue is still the same useless length. Regina groans and lets her head drop on the table with a thump.  The items on the table clang from the impact and roll a little. Regina sees the movement but thinks better than to bang her head against the table again. Instead she uses her shoulders to push against the table. The knife with the round handle rolls a little towards her almost within biting distance but it rolls back half the distance it came.  Regina huffs and slams her shoulders into the table. The items clang, and the knife rolls the rest of the way to Regina’s mouth.

“Ga-gha!” Regina bites the knife triumphantly and lifts her head just in time to see the candle stick on the table wobble.  “Gno, gno, gno!” Regina looks on as the candle stick tips over  and begins to roll on the table.  The flame flickers over the wood as the candle rolls, but doesn't catch fire, making it to the edge of the table and stopping, lit wick end out.  Regina exhales around the knife and closes her eyes in relief, only opening them when she hears the heavy thunk of the candle hitting the ground.  

“Guh-goh.”

….

Across the Mission, in the abandoned loft, Emma stares at Tamara skeptically.  

“So she just hightailed it up and quit?”  Emma crosses her arms.  “That doesn't sound like the Regina I know.”

Tamara doesn't blink.  “Being smitten with someone doesn't mean you know them.”

Emma’s face turns the color of her Stetson as Mulan steps forward.  “Emma has a point.  Prior to this, Regina hadn't given us any reason to doubt her commitment."  The other girls nod in agreement.  

Tamara scoffs, “I don’t know what you want to hear.”

Emma massages the back of her neck for a moment before asking,  “What was your test this time Tamara?”

Tamara rolls her eyes, “I thought we didn't have to justify our tests.”  Emma opens her mouth to respond, but Tamara continues, “or explain them.”

“Tamara…”  Emma says knowingly.  

“I tied her up, left her in the abandoned jewelry store, and told her she needed to escape before the local authorities showed up.”

Emma frowns.  “I thought you said she quit before you started the test.”

“No.  I mean yes.”  Tamara struggles to recover,  “I tied her up and then she quit before I left her to start trying to escape.”

A moment of silence permeates the air.  Emma removes her hat and runs her hand through her hair.  “You left her tied up didn't you?”  Tamara doesn't respond, but it's enough for Emma to know her answer.  Emma takes a deep breath, “how… How did you get Regina tied up?”

Tamara smirks.  Without warning, Emma launches at Tamara grabbing her by the collar.  Mulan and Marian rush to pull Emma back, but even with one arm her grip is strong and she's not letting go until she gets an answer.  

“Who.  Tied.  Regina.  Up.  Tamara?”  Emma emphasizes each word by shaking Tamara.

"Jealousy never looked good on you, Emma,"  Tamara sneers.  Emma tightens her grip effectively choking Tamara with her own collar.  “Who do you think?”  Tamara growls.  Emma shoves Tamara away in disgust.

“I thought we told you he was nothing but trouble," Emma says exasperatedly.  

“And I told you he’s all the family I have.”

“You have us!”  Emma spreads her arms out.  “You've had us since the beginning.  I don't understand why you always run back to him.”

“You wouldn't understand.”

“You know what I do understand?”  Emma gets in Tamara’s face,  “I understand that you left Regina tied up with a sadistic jackass still around.  I understand that you lied to us. And I understand that you can't be trusted!”  Emma feels a hand on her shoulder but refuses to look at Mulan.  

“Emma,”  Mulan warns.  

“No.  We're leaving.”  Emma shrugs Mulan's hand off and points at Tamara.  “And when I return we’re having a conversation about this.”

Emma mounts Bug and heads off at a gallop.  Emma doesn't look back to see if the group is following her.  The last time Tamara got Gregory involved with one of their tests, Gregory tortured the girl until she went mad.  She shakes her head. _Why did I trust Tamara after what happened to Alice?_    _Red wouldn't have let this happen.  A real leader wouldn't have let this happen._  

Despite the pain in her side at every step, Emma squeezes Bug with her thighs encouraging the mare to run faster.  She has to get there before Gregory or anyone else does.

….

Regina curses her own clumsiness.  She got the rope off of her hands but had cut herself in the process.  Her mother’s voice loud in her head criticizing her every misstep. _So much for not getting blood on this shirt._  She quickly cuts through the rope at her ankles, the crackling floorboards hurrying her movements.  The room is filling with smoke.  She stands up and scans the room for the exit finding it, but also finding she's not alone.

Greg is standing at doorway to the stairs.  “Where you going, pretty lady?”  He seems extremely calm despite the growing fire.  Regina feels panic and has to fight the urge to freeze.  Regina throws the knife she used to escape at Greg, who ducks.  With Greg distracted, Regina flips the table over in Greg’s direction.  The tools fly at Greg causing him to back away closer to the stairs. Regina takes the opportunity to use the table as a battering ram, Regina pushes it straight at the doorway effectively blocking Greg from entering but also trapping her on the burning floor.  Regina crouches behind the table trying to stay under the smoke while she thinks of a plan. _The building has six windows, two on each side except the back facing the stairs..._   A knife blade juts out of the underside of the table next to her face almost nicking her.  Regina screams and backs away. The knife disappears and reappears where she had just been sitting.  Regina stops moving to cough. The smoke is getting worse, and she’s running out of time.  Either Greg finds out she isn’t holding the table back and runs into the room, or the fire and smoke will cause her to lose consciousness.  Regina covers her mouth her with the collar of her shirt and makes her way over to one of the windows leading to the alley. It is partially broken, so Regina kicks out the remaining glass. She looks out over the edge and sees the alley a floor down.   _The fall won’t kill me but a fire and a maniac trying to stab me will._  The table screeches against the floor as Greg moves it away.  He’s holding the knife and has a wild look in his eyes.  Regina remembers she has her knife in her boot and reaches down to unsheathe it. 

_…._

When Emma reaches the jewelry store, she's greeted by a raging inferno. Seeing no sign of Regina, Emma runs into the building and calls Regina’s name but hears no response above the crackling and cracking of wood.  She pulls out a handkerchief and uses it to cover her face.  Smoke fills her vision causing her eyes to water. She looks around and catches someone's shadow at the top of the stairs.

“Regina?”  Emma yells through the cloth.  Not hearing a response she begins to climb the stairs.

….

Regina thinks she hears her name called but it's hard to tell over the roar of the fire.  Greg and her have been circling the room, as much as possible with the fire, so her back is closer to the stairs.  If she can make it a few more feet she can run down the stairs. The floorboards are starting to creak and move under her weight.  It's only been a few minutes, but the second floor is almost engulfed. The candle had ignited the second floor and then fallen through a crack in the floorboards, setting the first floor aflame.

“Regina?!”

She turns at the sound, and catches sight of Emma at the second floor landing.  The sight of the blonde sends a flood of emotions in her. Regina settles for the easiest emotion, irritation.

“Emma?!”   _Who does she think she is?   I am saving myself just fine, thank you._

“Regina lookout!”  Emma points behind Regina, and she looks just in time to see Greg charging at her with the knife.  At the last minute, Regina ducks and side steps him like he’s Granny in the morning.  Greg’s face changes from a look of frustration to a look of sheer panic as the floorboard under his foot gives way.  The knife clatters to the ground as Greg flails trying to lift himself out of the hole.  Regina takes the opportunity to run towards the stairs. She grabs Emma and pulls, but the blonde doesn't budge.

“We have to save him.”

Regina deadpans, “He was trying to kill me.”

“I know, but we can't leave him there to burn to death.”  Emma runs to Greg’s side and starts to pull an arm, but she isn’t make much progress one-armed.  Regina growls in frustration but also runs to Greg’s side grabbing his other arm and pulling hard.   _If I accidentally pull his shoulder out, oh well._ The wood, weakened by the fire, starts to crack under them.

“Emma," Regina hisses, straining to pry Greg out. _He is heavier than he looks._  

“Almost there," Emma coughs.  The sound of cracking wood seems to give them the push they need as Greg is flung unceremoniously to the ground.  He immediately stands up and runs down the stairs.  Regina wants to make a snide comment about how ungrateful Greg is, but she's lost the ability to talk without coughing.  She feels Emma grab her wrist and tug towards the stairs. They're almost at the landing when the landing falls through the floor.

“Turkey-stuffers," Emma curses.  It's not clear whether there's ground below to catch them. Regina crouches down getting below the smoke line. She spies something on the ground and picks it up.

“Come on!”  Regina coughs, running back into the burning room. She makes a beeline to the hole Greg left in the floor and starts yanking at a broken plank of wood.

Emma stares for a moment,  “What are you d-”

“Stop asking and start pulling!"  Regina manages between coughs.

Emma grabs the other side of the plank almost dropping it because of how hot the wood feels.  Realizing Regina is probably burning herself, Emma ignores the heat and clamps her fingers down on the wood.  Together they pull until it comes off with a satisfying crack.

“The window!”  Regina runs to the broken window she had attempted to escape from earlier, dragging the plank of wood. Emma grabs the other end and holds it while Regina ties the rope around the middle into a knot.  She throws the remaining rope out the window and turns to Emma offering her hand.  “You trust me?”

Even though Regina looks like a crazy sorta sexy coal miner, Emma grabs Regina’s hand and nods.  Regina slips out of the window, hanging by the ledge, and motioning for Emma to follow. Once Emma is hanging from the ledge, Regina grabs the rope with one hand.

“Hold on to me,"  Regina commands.  Emma obeys and wraps an arm around Regina’s waist, ignoring how it’s making her stomach drop.

“On three hold on tight."  The building shakes as something heavy collapses inside.  

“Three!” Regina lets go of the ledge and grips the rope with both hands, clinging to the rope as they plummet to the ground. The plank of wood slams into the window frame with a sickening crunch but doesn’t break through.  When Regina opens her eyes, they’re hanging two feet from the ground.  She knows she has rope burns and the building is still burning but she doesn't have time to focus on that.  Regina lowers them another foot and Emma jumps down.  Regina follows.  They run a few feet down the alley hiding in the shadow of another building, far enough away that the heat of the fire can’t be felt. Once they’re safe Regina turns to Emma.  “We’re alive?”

Emma pats her body, and finding it still there exclaims, “We’re alive!”  She grabs Regina by the forearm and pulls her into an embrace. Regina lets herself be pulled in, enjoying how solid Emma feels compared to everything else happening tonight.  She rests her head on Emma’s blackened shoulder, and tightens her grip as she realizes that Emma almost died, again.  The thought scares her.  She had been working on automatic, doing whatever she needed to do to save herself and Emma because Emma is... _important to me._ Emma presses her temple against Regina’s, holding on just as tightly.  The sound of the fire is a dull roar compared to the thunder inside Regina’s chest.

“You came back for me,"  Regina mumbles into Emma’s shirt.  She smells like burnt wood, but Regina finds she doesn't mind.

Emma pulls herself back enough to look Regina in the eyes.  “But you saved us.”  

“Don’t let it go to your head,”  Regina manages a laugh.  “I can’t always be the damsel in distress.”

“Speaking of, can you stop getting in life threatening situations?”

“Only if your friends stop putting me in them.”

“Deal.”

Emma hasn't been this close to Regina since the night of Marian’s test.  Unless she was counting throwing herself on top of Regina to save her from a bear, which she wasn't.  Her hand stings from the hot wood and her ribs aren’t happy either but neither ache can overcome the rush of holding Regina in her arms.  She subconsciously licks her lips and regrets it instantly after tasting ash.  She must be making a face because Regina giggles uncharacteristically.

“You have a little something on your…”  Regina says, pointing to Emma’s face.

“Yeah?”  Emma wipes at her mouth.  “Did I get it?”  Regina shakes her head.  All Emma’s accomplished is smearing the soot on her face.  Emma tries again.  “Now?”  

Regina shakes her head.  “Almost...here,”  Regina says, traveling the short distance between them and pressing her lips to Emma’s.  After a moment, Emma returns the kiss with force. Emma tastes like ash and sugar, and her lips are soft against Regina’s.  Just how Regina imagined they would be if she would admit she had been daydreaming about the blonde.  What Regina did not imagine is the heat that races from her lips to pool between her legs, stronger than it ever had before, or the way Emma’s good arm feels as it snakes around her waist pulling her in close.  A soft moan escapes her. Taking the sound as permission, Emma’s tongue finds its way into Regina’s mouth without much resistance.  Regina slips her arms around Emma`s neck, careful not to touch her left side. Emma adjusts her stance until her thigh has slipped in between Regina’s and presses upward.  Regina gasps at the intrusion, but finding the sensation pleasurable, angles herself to bring them closer.  Emma slowly walks Regina backwards until she’s pressing the brunette against the wall of the building next to the burning jewelry store.  She uses the wall for balance and grabs Regina by her belt, above her ass, and tugs until Regina’s almost off the ground.  Regina lifts herself on her toes to let herself rock back and forth on Emma’s thigh.  She uses her newly found height to position her own thigh between Emma’s, eliciting a groan from the blonde.  They continue like that, furiously kissing each other and attempting to meld their bodies into one until Emma growls in frustration when she realizes her arm is still useless.  Regina breaks away first, concern lacing her features.

“Maybe we should do this later?”  Regina suggests regretfully.  “You know… when we’re not two pieces of charcoal?”       

“Later…”  Emma agrees, catching her breath.  Regina eases herself down, takes a deep breath, and starts walking towards the main street, with Emma’s hand in hers.

“Regina?”

“Mm?”  Regina acknowledges Emma.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”  

Regina just smirks, pulling Emma back in for a soft kiss.

….

Marian looks on as the building is fully engulfed in flames.  “Was this the building Tamara?”

Tamara nods dumbly.  “But, it wasn't…”  She gestures wildly with her hands,  “on fire when I left.”

Mulan makes a ‘tsk’ sound, clearly not impressed with Tamara or her hand gestures.

“It wasn't.  I swear."  Tamara crosses her arms.

Merida bounces forward. “So we goin’ in?”  As she finishes her question, the doorway to the building falls inward and a gust of flames and sparks whoosh out.  “I'll take that as a nay then.”

Ash and sparks fly all around them. The town fire brigade is trying to put water on different parts of the building to no avail.  Aurora starts to cry.

Mulan rushes to her side and pulls her into a hug.  “It's ok.  I'm sure they escaped…”  The building’s roof falls through, coating them in another layer of hot dust, ash, and sparks.  Aurora wails louder.  Unable to give further reassurance, Mulan strokes Aurora’s head, never taking her eyes off the flames.

“Who died?”

All five girls turn around to Emma’s voice behind them. At least it sounded like Emma, the creatures in front of them are black head to toe.

“Emma?!” The group clamors around their extra-crispy leader.

“How did you escape?” Marian asks.

"What happened to you?"  Mulan asks, inspecting Emma

"Was it fun inside a fire?"  Merida says with honest curiosity.

“Regina," Emma says, squeezing Regina’s hand.  “She got me out.”  Regina bows her head a little in embarrassment.

Emma’s smile drops when she catches sight of Tamara. “You!”  She walks over and starts pushing Tamara.  “You almost got us killed!  Greg almost killed Regina!”

“It was an accident!”  Tamara raises her hands in surrender. 

“I have half a mind to tie you up and throw you in that fire.  See how you like it.”

“Emma!” Regina says, grabbing Emma by the hand.  “Tamara didn’t start the fire. I did when I tried to untie myself.”

"Oh."  Emma deflates a little.  "Still."

Mulan steps between them.  “You can argue about this later.”  She nods towards the approaching figures in the distance.  “I’m willing to bet the local lawmen coming to assess the fire would be interested in two extra charred girls near a burning building.  We should get out of here before we get tied to this mess." The group voices their assent.

Emma glares at Tamara but nods and lets herself be carried away from the fire.

….

Regina and Emma break off from the group to wash up at a nearby pond that the group found when they arrived. With the exhilaration of the fire finally wearing off, Emma can feel every burn, cut, and bruise.  She can also feel how the soot from the fire covers every inch of her in an uncomfortable dry blanket. Grateful to arrive at the edge of the quiet pond, Emma starts to shed her blackened clothes without a thought.  Her boots come off first. They’re the easiest thing to remove without moving her arms. She’s pulling off her belt when a stifled ‘oh’ stops her. Emma turns to see Regina’s wide eyes unabashedly watching her. Once Regina realizes she’s been caught, she turns around fast enough to give Emma whiplash for her.   

“I didn’t see anything,”  Regina says, crossing her arms.  Emma can’t help but chuckle. After years living out on the run with six other girls, Emma doesn’t think much about disrobing in front of anyone.  It hadn’t occurred to her that Regina would be uncomfortable with it. 

“Not much to see,”  Emma admits, since she’s only managed to remove her boots so far.  “But if you’re not used to the sight of a woman I can-” 

“No.  No. We both could use a wash,”  Regina tries to recover. “I feel like the inside of a chimney.”  Emma nods and pulls the rest of her belt through the last loop, dropping it unceremoniously on the ground.  Without turning back to Emma, Regina pulls off her boots and gingerly begins unbuttoning her pants. As she removes her pants one leg at a time, the bottom of Graham’s peeks out bright green where it had been tucked in. _This is going to need a wash too._ She also becomes mindful of where Graham’s shirt ends, like a short dress, scandalously high on her thighs right below her beige chemise and matching underwear.  Regina breathes to steady herself. _It’s a dip in a pond Regina. Get a hold of yourself. You’ve already kissed her, what’s a shared bath...by moonlight… in an isolated area...with a gorgeous blonde outlaw._ Regina shakes the thoughts from her head, determined to act mature.  She turns confidently as if to dispel any notions that she, Regina Mills, was intimidated by the prospect of being nude with Emma Swan.  She turns to find Emma, also in nothing but her underwear and button up shirt, struggling to take off said shirt. She’s already unbuttoned the shirt, but is having a hard time removing the shirt without moving her left arm.  Any self-consciousness Regina may have melts at the sight of the stubborn blonde moving awkwardly and mumbling to herself. 

“May I?”  Regina offers, and its Emma’s turn to flounder.  The blonde manages a nod before Regina grips Emma’s shirt collar and slowly starts to roll it off of her.  

Regina’s close enough to kiss, and Emma finds she can’t help herself.  She inches forward and lets her lips meet Regina’s in a soft greeting. Heat spreads from her lips down towards her stomach like lightning in a bottle.   

Caught off guard, Regina pauses before returning the kiss with equal measure.  It’s not the starved and aggressive kiss from earlier, when they had just survived a raging fire and a knife-wielding lunatic, but it’s not shy.  Regina continues to roll Emma’s shirt off, careful to avoid her left arm, until it falls to the ground. The two stand for a few moments finding a rhythm, alternating between kissing like the world will end and kissing like they're each other’s world. 

When Emma reaches for Regina’s shoulders and realizes Regina still has her shirt on, Emma, with one skilled hand, undoes the buttons for her.   

In the moment, Regina doesn't pause to process what's happening.  Instead with a shrug of her shoulders and a little help from Emma, Regina let's her shirt fall to the ground in a heap, leaving both girls in their chemise and underwear.  Regina’s arms snake around Emma’s neck as Emma wraps an arm around Regina’s waist. A sigh escapes Regina as she presses herself against Emma leaning into the hold, appreciating the blonde’s strength.  Regina’s ability to process new sensations is entirely overwhelmed by the feel of Emma’s breast through the thin fabric against hers and the way their bare legs brush against each other. _Like wild grass in a summer breeze._  Her knees grow weak, and she trembles as she attempts to stay upright. 

“You cold?”  Emma asks, breaking the kiss.  Regina shakes her head. _It's nearing the end of summer but luckily the nights are still warm...but the night won't last forever._  

“Just realizing we might need to hurry up and get back before sunrise. Notoriously short summer nights and all.”  Regina giggles uncharacteristically and scampers about picking up their ashy clothes to bring into the pond. With no current to fear  sweeping away their garments, Regina methodically soaks and rubs the articles against itself before hanging them on a branch to dry. Finding that Emma has made no movement towards the pond, Regina slips her hand into Emma’s and tugs her gently towards the water’s edge.  They both hiss as the cool water covers their feet but Regina doesn’t stop walking in until the dark water reaches her shoulder. Her chemise floats around her until she slips the wet fabric off.  She would be more self-conscious, but in the moonlight the only thing visible is above her shoulders. She starts to use the wet fabric to scrub her face.

Emma stands nearby switching between averting her eyes and watching Regina. She still has her chemise on, and Regina silently chastises herself for not noticing, having opted for ignoring Emma.   _The alternatives were running away screaming or climbing Emma Swan like a tree and hoping we don’t drown._  She steps towards Emma.  “I can…” 

“Mmhm,”  Emma hums shyly, finding Regina’s hand in the water and guiding her to the hem of her second to last remaining article of clothing.  Regina pauses, waiting for Emma to nod again before lifting the light fabric off. Goosebumps come to life under Regina’s fingers as she removes the chemise off of Emma’s body. 

“There,”  Regina says, like it’s no big undertaking to she remove a beautiful girl’s underclothes in the middle of a pond. 

“Thanks.” 

An awkward silence lingers, each girl waiting for the other to make a move.   _So much for being brave earlier. Why can't I… Cause Emma is basically nude under the water less than a foot away from me that's why!_ Regina is incredibly conscious of what is under the water line below Emma’s shoulders and she doesn't know what to do. 

“Can I have my undershirt?” 

“Oh. Of course!”  Emma’s undershirt had been forgotten as soon as it had left her body, and Regin was still clutching it.  She hands it over to Emma who begins to scrub her face with the wet cloth. Their underclothes will be stained but at least their faces won't give away their participation in the fire, Emma had suggested earlier to Regina’s reluctant approval.   _Still have no idea how I'm going to explain a black undershirt to Granny._ Regina also resumes scrubbing her face.  The cool water feels heaven sent after their time in the jewelry shop.  Regina chances a look at Emma who similarly seems to be relishing the water on her skin.  Skin that glows against the dark water. Regina realizes for the first time, without her hat and her cowboy clothes, Emma looks younger, maybe even her age. 

“Emma, how old are you?”   

Emma ponders the question.  “I reckon somewhere between 17 and 18. Maybe more, maybe less.  The orphanage didn't keep good records.” 

Regina nods, noting the way Emma’s brow had furrowed, embarrassed by her lack of information.  She also tries to avoid noting the way the water lapped at the swell of Emma’s breasts when she moved.  The nagging heat between her legs is a sure sign that she's failing. The shiver that runs up her spine has nothing to do with the water’s cool temperature, and everything to do with the fact that they can’t stay in the pond covered by water forever. 

“We should get going,”  Regina whispers disappointedly.  She takes a quick look around the pond to make sure they’re alone before turn back to Emma, “I think the coast is cle-”  Regina almost chokes on her words. Emma is standing directly in front of her, and Regina has no idea when the blonde moved so close.  Emma’s eyes reflect the moonlight off the water, like obsidian pools, leaving Regina breathless. Her heart races like it had earlier before they’d kissed near the fire.  She’s so close that Regina can see the remnants of soot on Emma’s neck where she had missed a spot. Even with the remains of their fiery escapade evident on Emma’s neck, Emma seems to glisten and Regina doesn't think she's seen anything more beautiful.   

Emma leans forward until her lips are just hovering over Regina’s, as if waiting for permission.  The soft puff of Emma’s breathing tickles across her lips, daring her to stifle it. But Regina hesitates. _It was one_ _thing to kiss a girl after almost dying in a fire, or kissing with some clothing on, but kissing nude in a lake could lead to other things, things I’m not sure I’m entirely ready for._  But her body tells her different.  The heat between her legs has transformed from a soft but insistent pulse to an almost painful tug.  A tug that only pulls harder when she finally meets Emma’s lips. They feel cool, almost clammy from being in the cold pond for so long but Regina doesn’t mind.  Emma kisses her urgently, pulling on her bottom lip a little making Regina gasp. Not one to be outdone, Regina attempts to pull Emma’s top lip back and ends up nipping her.  The accidental bite spurs Emma to reach for Regina’s arm under the water. A small yelp escapes Regina when she feels Emma’s fingers graze her ribs. 

“Sorry,”  Emma says, her breath coming out in pants, as she retreats a little to give Regina space. 

“No,” Regina swallows, thinking of what to say next.  She looks Emma in the eye with what she hopes is a brave face.  She carefully reaches for and finds Emma’s and guiding it back to her side.  “I want this.” She lets Emma’s hand glide down her ribs to rest on her hips before letting her breath hitch from the contact.  Emma nods as Regina’s hand follows Emma’s arm to her shoulder, then slowly down her front, ending right above Emma’s areola. Regina knows because she feels the raised bumps of Emma’s breast at the heel of her palm.  Its Emma’s turn to breathe with difficulty. The rapid pulse of Emma’s heart under Regina’s fingertips gives Regina all the information she needs. Her other hand snakes around Emma’s neck burying itself in Emma’s wet tresses.  With that movement, Regina and Emma’s bodies come together under the water. As their lips crush together, Regina is again overwhelmed by the sensation and weight of Emma’s breasts heavy against her own, but now the sensation is 100 times stronger as skin meets skin.  

In the moment, Regina’s hand, still on Emma’s chest, begins to wander on its own. It slides slowly down into the water, down the side of Emma’s breast, following a trail of ribs and slipping past Emma’s lower back to rest around the curvature of Emma’s taut ass, over her underwear.  She squeezes until Emma lets out a growl and moves her leg in between Regina’s. Before she can register Emma’s bare skin against her core, another sensation captures her attention and tickles against Regina’s upper thigh, the one between Emma’s legs. _That’s Emma’s underwear...and her…_ Regina almost stops kissing Emma from the thought alone. _Breathe Regina. You have the same parts, not a surprise. Emma looks… Confused?_  

Emma breaks away causing Regina to doubt her brazen behavior.  As if reading her mind, Emma offers, “It’s not you. It's…” Emma looks up at the sky and sighs. Without glancing back down Emma mumbles, “I’m stuck.”  Regina frowns. 

“Stuck?” Regina hates to add the rest of her question, but she needs to know if this is the reason why Emma had been so trigger shy before tonight.  “Stuck on someone else?” She makes to back away even before Emma can respond. She manages a foot back, cold water rushing to meet her body where it had been covered by Emma’s, causing her to shiver, when she hears another mumble. 

“My foot is stuck in the mud.”  Emma continues to stare at the stars.   _She’s stuck in the… Oh._ Regina blushes furiously at her own assumption and apparent jealousy. 

“Oh.”  Regina manages. 

“Yeah.”  Emma says, finally looking back at Regina. 

“Let's… Let's get out of the pond?”  Regina offers, hoping Emma can't tell her heartbeat is firing like the pistons of a steam train at the prospect of being nude _outside_ of the water. Emma nods quickly, _almost too quickly_ , and pulls at her leg until her foot comes out. Once free, Emma takes the lead, looping their fingers together and guiding Regina back to the water's edge.   

Every step reveals more and more skin, radiant against the moonlight like a goddess from Regina’s mythology books, until finally they're both standing at the bank of the pond, dripping water, in only their underwear.  Regina can't help but take in Emma in her full glory. She’s built lean but sinewy with toned arms and strong legs. Despite the muscular appendages, Regina is surprised by how soft and feminine Emma looks as a whole. Where she had expected a toned abdomen she finds a small rounded stomach.   _Probably from too much ale._ Her breasts are round and larger than Regina’s.  She doesn't let herself linger there too long. Her eyes wander up to catch small scars that stand out almost silver on Emma’s already alabaster skin.  The bruise on her ribs stains Emma’s otherwise pale canvas and Regina can't help but wince internally. _If I had been stronger… Held off the bear longer…_ If Emma notices Regina’s discomfort she doesn't say anything.   

The blonde is similarly standing in awe of the brunette in front of her.  Regina’s light olive tone helps distinguish her from the darkness around her.  Her outline is small but fit from summers riding horses. Long dark hair frames her face and leads to proud shoulders and perky breasts.  Emma sees no visible scars but she does catch a couple bruises dotting Regina’s sides and arms under the drying drops of water. Water droplets that create a constellation across her skin, and Emma knows in that moment she wants to map every star. 

She holds her hand out, all cockiness gone, replaced by a nervous energy and that reliable crooked smile.  Regina doesn’t move to take her hand and Emma’s face all but falls. Regina catches Emma’s disappointment, bites her lip and takes Emma’s waning hand.  Emma cocks her head, unsure of what the gesture means. 

“I...This is all new to me,”  Regina admits after a moment, her eyes reaching the ground.  Emma nods, and waits patiently until Regina lifts her gaze back to Emma. 

“We can go at your pace,”  Emma whispers. “You lead.”   

Regina takes a deep breath and squeezes Emma’s hand before walking over to Bug’s saddle and grabbing a blanket from the bag.   

“How did you know that was there?”  Emma asks, impressed. 

“I didn’t,”  Regina responds cheekily.  “But I’ve been lectured before on the importance of runaway survival items, so I assumed the expert here would be well prepared.”  Emma shakes her head but lets herself be led to a dryer patch of grass where Regina throws the blanket down. 

The kiss starts slow, but like every other quickly heats until they are tumbling to the ground, in a rush to bring their bodies closer.  It's as if distance never existed, as if their limbs and curves were made to meld together. The girls resume their earlier position except horizontal with Emma on top balancing on one arm.  Emma gives Regina a look, cocking her head ever so slightly and Regina nods her encouragement. Emma’s bites at Regina’s neck causing her to contort in an effort to get closer to Emma. Emma’s thigh grinds against Regina’s core as Regina digs her nails into Emma’s ass willing the blonde’s thigh to thrust harder against her.  She doesn’t know what she’s doing but her body guides her to what feels good. The most she’d done with Daniel was some clumsy fumbling in an itchy hay bale. _This is different.  Better._ The thin layer of her underwear doesn’t do much to quell the sensation of Emma’s weight against her. _It's more intense than it was at the fire._  Regina moans, clawing at Emma who maneuvers herself to Regina’s clavicle.  She leaves feather kisses down her neck and chest until she reaches a nipple.  She brings the button of Regina’s nipple into her mouth letting her tongue draw generous circles around it until it's hard to the touch.  She adjusts her weight to reach the other nipple, licking similar circles and sucking until a soft yelp escapes Regina at the sensation. Regina drags her nails over Emma’s back, causing the blonde to arch up sharply.  Regina takes the opportunity to roll over and on top of Emma. A grunt escapes Emma at the quick transition but she grins at Regina’s initiative. Emma resumes kissing and sucking on Regina’s chest and neck, finding a path to Regina’s ear that makes Regina want to melt.  Part of her is melting though, every time she slides roughly against Emma’s thigh, she can feel how slick she’s become. She knows Emma’s just as aroused because her own thigh, religiously wedged between Emma’s, feels hot and wet from the friction. Being on top of Emma is a different dynamic than being below.  Every movement Regina makes, intentional or otherwise, moves her thighs directly against Emma eliciting sounds Regina’s never heard. 

She doesn’t know what to do with her hands so she settles for exploring Emma’s curves, massaging Emma’s breasts with her fingers, relishing every sound she gets in response.  She steers clear of Emma’s bruise, which is hard to do considering its position but Regina manages. Both girls are panting into each other’s mouth, rocking back and forth with enough friction to start a campfire.  Emma watches Regina start to lose herself to the motion, her breath coming out ragged, eyes half closed in ecstasy. Feeling herself also reaching the precipice, Emma forgets the pain in her side, the way her singed fingers still sting from the fire, and focuses on Regina.   

Regina collapses first with a half muffled cry and Emma quickly follows.  After a few minutes, Regina lifts herself enough to see Emma’s face. Emma notes the worry lines appearing on the brunette a face and tries to kiss them away.  As she receives a forehead kiss, Regina pulls back a little more. 

“That was…” Regina trails off. 

“Good?”  Emma asks, keeping her tone neutral. 

“Better than,”  Regina says as she lets her forehead rest against Emma’s.  She kisses Emma, adjusts herself to lean on her side, and tries to be nonchalant about the whole _still mostly naked thing._  To distract herself, she traces circles on Emma’s chest causing Emma to shiver. The blonde feels warm and a little sticky with sweat.   _Going to need another dip in the pond._ Regina smirks to herself. _I should be more self conscious… But with Emma I feel…. I have a million questions but they might ruin this moment…_ Regina pauses her ministrations, lost in her own head until Emma’s hand curls around her fingers. 

“Was that what you wanted?  We could do more.” 

“More?”  Regina says to herself, blushing furiously nonetheless because her mind travels much faster than her words to a place called ‘more.’  She shakes her head. “I wanted you. I still want you. I… I could do more…if you wanted” Regina offers in a nervous stutter that makes Emma frown. 

“Only if you wanted,”  Emma says, with what she hopes is a reassuring smile.  “I don’t want to go farther unless you do, and if you don’t then there’s always later, if you still want to that is.”  Emma’s fingers interlock with Regina’s. “I never want to hurt you… or do something… anything without your say so. Alright?” 

Regina can’t meet Emma’s eye.  It’s odd for Regina to feel like she might be allowed to be in control for once in her life, in this moment, with Emma.   _For once not being manipulated for material gain.  For once, maybe, being wanted just for being me… Not for who my family is or what a potential suitor might bring.  Even Daniel still held me at arms length, the line between servant and master never fully blurring._  

Just when Regina’s continued silence begins to worry Emma, Regina looks back at her with watery eyes. 

“Hey now.  What's wrong?”   _Did I do something to make her cry?  Real slick Emma._  The blonde holds her breath for the verdict. 

Regina wipes at her eyes with a free hand and lets out a wet chuckle. “You never stop surprising me Miss…” Regina shakes her head, correcting herself mid-sentence. “Em-ma,” Regina finishes with a kiss that leaves Emma relieved.  She smiles at the kiss and the fact that Regina is trying to call her by her first name. She doesn’t know why but it means something. 

“Good surprises I hope,” Emma teases. 

“Some of them,” Regina says, rolling her eyes. 

“Only some? I'd wager my horse that it's more than some.”  As if on cue, Bug snorts in the distance causing both girls to laugh. 

“I think Bug doesn't trust your gambling skills.” 

“She should,”  Emma says with a pout.  “Gambling is how I got her…”   _And stealing but that's beside the point._ “But look here… I took a gamble on you and it's worked out.”   _So far… How you handle the news of my predicament is anyone's bet._  

“I bet you say that to all the girls you put in life threatening situations and then seduce,”  Regina says, untangling her fingers from Emma’s and using them to poke her in the chest. 

“Only the ones that can rappel from burning buildings,”  Emma says, rubbing at the spot Regina poked. 

Regina smirks.  “Then no more burning buildings for you.”

 “Deal.”  Emma seals it with a kiss.  Regina slides her hand around Emma’s neck, deepening the kiss and letting her body press against Emma’s, as Emma’s arm wraps around her waist.  Despite the series of physically exhausting events of the night, the feel of Emma’s skin on her own wakes up her senses and renews her energy like nothing else.  As Regina’s hands starts to roam her body, Emma realizes that Regina never answered her earlier question and pulls back.

 “Do you want to head back?”  Emma asks, trying to give Regina an easy way to decline going further if she’s not ready.  Regina thinks for a moment before kissing Emma on the cheek. 

“Soon…” Regina says, her voice taking on a new husky tone Emma hadn’t heard before.   _She seems more comfortable...more confident?...but sure as hell damn sexy._  Regina traces the line of Emma’s jaw with her finger stopping at Emma’s chin and walking her fingers up until they reach Emma’s lips.  She parts Emma’s lips with her thumb, enjoying the way Emma’s breath changes at the intrusion. “We’ll go back…” Regina says, pinching Emma’s lower lip and tugging enough to cause Emma to move her head and give her access to her target.  Emma closes her eyes and suppresses a moan as she feels Regina’s lips brush against her ear and whisper harshly, “When...I’m good and…” Regina licks the rim of Emma’s ear, sending goosebumps down Emma’s neck and arms. Emma suppresses a squeak of surprise when Regina unexpectedly pulls her lip, and consequently her head, back down so they’re face to face again.  Regina releases her grip on Emma’s mouth and lets her fingers flutter down Emma’s chest, to her stomach, and finally resting at Emma’s waistband. Emma’s eyes dilate as she struggles to cope with her racing heart rate and the rush of blood from her head to her loins. In her hyper aroused state, Emma is able to catch the almost imperceptible change in Regina’s demeanor.   _For just a moment, Regina looked_ _vulnerable? Nervous? Hesitant._ Before she’s able to comment, Regina slips the tips of her fingers under Emma’s waistband and lets her fingers curl around it and pull up, hard.  Its enough to send Emma’s mind into a tailspin. Even though Regina is nowhere near reaching Emma’s pussy, the pressure from the now taut underwear against her wet and wanting lips makes her gasp.  

 Regina smirks devilishly, satisfied with herself.  She kisses Emma chastely and whispers against her lips,  “We shall leave when I’m good and ready. Is that understood, Miss Swan?”  And with that, Emma’s opinion of Regina, Rancher’s daughter and possible Red Dead Seven recruit, changes forever.   _My surname will never be the same again._ Unable to articulate words, Emma nods obediently as Regina’s fingers creep lower, the night only just beginning.     
  
 ....

As the first sign of dawn, Emma accompanies Regina back to the stables to leave Rocinante.  Before they reach the stables, the girls dismount and walk quietly the rest of the way.  

Once Rocinante is secure in his stable, Emma turns to Regina. “Thanks again for saving me.”  

Regina blushes.  “Anytime.”  Regina clears her throat. “About earlier...I’m sorry if… I’m not sure if you... liked…what I did,”  Regina babbles uncharacteristically.

“No apologies necessary,”  Emma says, taking Regina’s lapse in dialogue as an invitation to kiss her.  She smiles into the kiss and pulls back enough to add, "It was...magical."   Regina chuckles awkwardly, but Emma shrugs it off as nerves.  _It had been magical...Regina isn't like any other girl I've known and I could have sworn I saw purple mist at some point during the course of the night._   _I must have been hallucinating._   Emma shakes her head at the thought, and instead goes back in for a kiss but Regina cups her face instead.

“I have to go.”  Regina says, letting her thumb caress Emma's cheek.

“Breadsticks in mud,”  Emma curses quietly to herself, but kisses Regina's palm and mounts Bug with a quickness.  “Test 6 in two days, ok?" Emma adds before she forgets.  _Two days should be enough time to recover from this night...well...they have to be for Regina's sake._   Emma cocks an eyebrow.  "If you’re still up for it after last night.” 

Regina smirks.  “Try to stop me.”  Regina says, jumping up to steal a kiss from Emma before she runs home. As she climbs her tree and finally into her window, Regina looks back to see Emma and Bug, specks on the distance moving at a fast speed.  She sets herself sag on to the floor.  The events of the night finally taking their toll both physically and mentally.   _I almost died again... but we kissed... and we..._ Her face turns bright red all by herself and she subconsciously touches her lips as if feeling Emma all over again. Before she can process any further, the rooster crows its sunrise greeting and Regina's eye widen in panic.

" _Mierda._ "  Regina hisses, tearing off every article of clothing and shoving it under her bed for the time being. She runs frantically, almost sliding on her floor to the dresser and haphazardly pulls on a clean chemise.  She reaches to the bed when something catches her eye near the window.  A dark grey puddle of water stands stark against the clean floor, where she had rested for a moment, a sure sign to Granny that Regina had gone out.  She runs over just as she hears the heavy echoes of Granny's footfalls up the stairs.  _Why is she always on time?!_ Regina panics.   _What do I have to clean it with?  Granny is going to lock me up if she finds out!_  

The door starts to open and Regina makes her decision.  Granny walks in and crinkles her nose at the smell.

"Girl, why does it smell like you're having an affair with the chimney sweep?"   Regina blinks her eyes open and stretches from under the covers. 

" _Abuelita_ , we don't have chimney sweeps here."  Regina throws out lazily, and closes her eyes again.

"Hmm." Granny walks over to the bed and pulls off the sheets in dramatic fashion, victory in her eyes.  But the look quickly fades, because Regina is wearing sleeping clothes and well sleeping.  "Something's amiss here girl, and I'm going to find out."

"You might be having a stroke... I learned recently you smell burnt things when you have a stroke." 

Granny snorts and turns away from Regina to take the linens for wash.  Regina grabs the sheets and pulls them over herself.

"No need to wash today _Abuelita_."

"And why is that?"  She raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"I..." Regina hadn't thought this far.  "I want to learn to wash them... myself."

Granny shakes her head but walks towards the door.

"I'm watching you, girl."

 After what feels like the longest staring match Regina remembers having with Granny, Granny crosses her arms and makes a ‘tsk’ sound.  Regina braces herself for Granny’s judgment.

 “It's about time you started taking responsibility for yourself.”

 Regina smiles in relief.

 “But you also have to do the drying, the folding, and set new sheets out for yourself.”

 Regina’s smile cracks a little but she quickly recovers.   _Every moment with Emma last night is worth a little manual labor._

 “And from now on you're in charge of your own washing,”  Granny says smugly. Regina’s mouth hangs open. “Unless of course, you’d like me to wash these sheets today.”

 The issue of who was washing Regina’s sheets would be rectified when Mother returned. She would not have Regina’s hands sullied by servant work. _But Granny knows that… and also knows it's a few days out from Mother’s return._

 Regina closes her mouth and forces a polite smile.  “No _Abuelita_ , you do so, so, much for me.”  Regina knows her words are coming out forced, but she wants Granny to know she knows Granny is using this to punish her for escaping at night.  “This is the least I could do.” _She-wolf in sheep’s clothing._

 Granny nods, satisfied with Regina’s response and starts to walk out of the room.  When she reaches the door, Granny turns back to face Regina with a half hidden smirk, and says,  “I won't tell anyone about your secret.”

 Regina’s heart starts to hammer.   _How does she know? When did she find out?_

 “I'm not sure what you mean.”  Regina says, sitting up, struggling to hide her anxiety.

 “Of course you do.  You're a young woman now.”  Regina feels her mouth dry and cold sweat begin to form over her body.   _Is it that obvious that I slept with Emma.  Did she leave any marks?_ Regina’s hand flies up to her neck, but at the last minute she angles it to comb through her hair.   _Drawing attention to my neck if it is marked isn't going help the situation Regina!_

 After a beat of silence, Granny sighs,  “As your mother might say, it doesn't become a woman of your age to still be soiling their sheets, now would it?”  If Regina weren't on the verge of hyperventilating, she would have laughed at Granny’s eerily spot on impression of Mother.  Regina glances down to find a ring of wet fabric around her. In her bright idea to wipe the floor with the back of her chemise, she had sat down on the puddle and hopped immediately into bed, relying on her clothing’s absorbing properties.  What she hadn't thought of was that she was bringing that water into bed with her. It hadn't occurred to her that the cold wet feeling wasn't coming from her clothes but from her sheets.

“I didn't wet the bed…”  Regina starts to fight back, but she sees Granny watching  her for a reaction and changes her tone hurriedly.

“Much,”  Regina says in embarassed defeat. Granny waits for Regina to continue.   _It's like she enjoys this.  But it is a good alibi for wet sheets._ “Thank you.  For keeping my _secret_.”  Regina makes eye contact with Granny and they silently communicate for a moment.  

“You're welcome,”  Granny says softly.  “But if you keep soiling your sheets…”  Granny says, raising her eyebrows in what Regina has learned means ‘beware’.  “Someone is going to find out, someone who isn't me.”

Regina nods and looks down at her hands with the right amount of shame for Granny to be satisfied.  With that, Granny leaves the room and closes the door behind her.  Regina exhales and falls back onto her bed covering her face with her hands.  "That wasn't as bad as it could have been,"  Regina sighs to herself.  She reaches her hand under a pillow and extracts a small book.  She flips to the middle where she had dried and placed Emma's wildflower so it would last longer.  Even though its been a few days, the flower's scent is still noticeable and reminds Regina instantly of Emma.  She traces the light purple petals with her finger, closing her eyes for a moment in reverie.  _This was worth it.  It had to be.  It is.  It is because I'm going to escape this awful prison with Emma, and the girls.  With Emma..._  With that thought, Regina closes the book and brings it to her chest.  She reluctantly puts the book back into its spot and looks around her room. 

She surveys the wet sheets with disdain. "I'm going to get really good at washing clothes, aren't I?"  She asks the empty room before starting on her newly assigned chores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.... let me know what you thought. *twiddles thumbs in corner sorta ashamed but sorta proud for writing some sexy times*
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


	6. Chapter 6 - When Wildflowers Wilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When wealthy Rancher's daughter Regina Mills runs away from home and into Outlaw gang leader Emma Swan, sparks fly. Watch as Emma and Regina risk their lives all while avoiding their obvious feelings for each other because they have too many personal issues. Laugh at the literal onslaught of random (and abandoned) character cameos the author put in. And cringe at all the times you think they will make out but probably don't because the author saved that part of the plot for last and had to speed through it to make the deadline!
> 
> On a more serious note: A longer than necessary western/period piece AU, with some slow burn, comedy, angst, an obvious tribute to V for Vendetta, a rip-off of Mulan, poor Spanish, and kissing. But really, we're all here for Emma and Regina in cowboy hats...am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two tests - can Regina keep her cool long enough to get the girl?

Test 6 – Emma - Its OK if its easy sometimes

Regina paces near the meeting point, an abandoned well near the edge of the woods.  It's the last night before Mother returns. She has two tests left. She's almost died multiple times, and her patience has worn thin.  _I should have stopped coming_.  She knows that, especially after Tamara’s sorry excuse for a test, but she couldn't let the other girl win.  However, if she did end up joining she would make sure Tamara never conducted that ‘test’ on anyone ever again.   _And there's that infuriatingly beautiful blonde..._ The sound of horse hooves hitting dirt stops her pacing. When she looks up it's only one rider wearing a crooked smile.  Something in Regina’s chest constricts when she sees Emma.  Regina had to admit that he blonde had managed dig her way into Regina’s heart and throw away the shovel.  

“Miss Swan,"  Regina greets Emma.  

“ _Senorita_ Mills,"  Emma says, tipping her hat with her good hand.  Her other arm remains in a sling.  Regina can't help but smile in response.  Despite looking like she's seen better days, the blonde appears to be in good spirits.  

“Sorry again about Tamara.  I set her straight.”

“Thank you.  And thank you again for coming to try to save me the other night.”

"Looks like you were handling it well by yourself, but I didn't want you to end up like…”

“Red?”  Regina offers tentatively.  Emma’s head jerks up.

“How do you know about what happened to Red?”  Emma asks defensively and glares.

“Merida told me before the bear attack," Regina says matter-of-factly.

“She shouldn't have told you!”  Emma says, turning away from Regina.  “It wasn't...she…”  Emma sighs, massaging her temple.  She walks over to a tree log and sits down.  “I was too late last time.”

Regina walks over to Emma and sits to the right of her on the log.  Emma refuses to meet her eyes, and instead starts rubbing a scar on her right palm that Regina had not noticed before.  It's thin and clean, diagonal across her palm.

“It was late.  There were sounds outside.  Like wolves. We didn't need to investigate it but Red insisted.  She always put the group first,"  Emma says, her voice catching.  “If there was a threat outside she wanted to face it.  Get ahead of it.”

Regina hesitantly reaches for Emma’s hand, but stops short dropping her hand next to Emma’s.  Emma presses her thumb into her scar.

“It was my fault.”

_Most of them were sleeping from exhaustion.  They had trekked miles before finding the rundown loft.  It shouldn’t have been that hard to find a place to sleep but they had been in the middle of the woods when the storm hit.  Every direction looked the same and there was no way to tell where they had started. Their tracks disappeared instantly._

_“Did you hear that?”_

_Emma looked up from the dying embers of a fire they had built near the entrance to find Red pushing the loft door slightly ajar.  Snowflakes flurried through the opening.  The wind ruffled her red hood, moving through her heavy red cloak.  Emma scowled._

_“Red.  You’re letting the wind in.  Close the door.”_

_Red shook her head lifting a gloved pointer finger to her lips.  Emma sighed, turning back to drying her boots.  A few minutes passed with nothing but the howling of wind and the soft shush Emma’s towel made over her boots._

_“It's nothing Red. Come inside."  The older girl stayed resolute in her spot.  Emma shrugged turning her attention back towards her boots.  She struggled to keep her eyes open.  Red and Emma had volunteered for the first watch as they usually did but Emma was regretting it.  Maybe she should have let Mulan take her place like she had insisted but the girl had run herself ragged carrying Aurora through the snow after she had sprained her ankle.  Emma shook her head. Their group wasn’t the brightest but they knew how to take care of each other in awful situations._

_“Hey Red,"  Emma whispered, not waiting for a response as she continued wiping her boots. “Remember the time we got caught in that sand storm in Agrabah?  I think I like snow storms better than sand storms.  I had sand everywhere.  In my shoes, my nose, up my…”  The door creaked.  Emma looked up.  The loft door hung open a little more letting snow fly in, settling on a set of footprints and nothing else._

“So...”  Regina interjects,  “She disappeared?”

Emma pauses for a moment trying to find the right answer.  In the pale moonlight, Regina can see worry line Emma’s face.  

“It’s ok.  I don’t need to know."   Regina reaches out gently lifting Emma’s thumb away from her palm where it had left an indent.  When Emma doesn’t pull her hand away from Regina’s touch, she keeps Emma’s hands palm side up and starts massaging the indent out.  Emma closes her hand around Regina’s.

“I can tell you.  If nothing else, at least you’ll understand what made me do what I did for you.”

_“Really?”  Emma groaned, putting on her still soggy boots and trudging to the door, “I swear, if this is just some trick to lock me out…” Emma pushed the door open wider.  A blast of cold air slapped her in the face preventing Emma from taking a good look.  She brought a hand up to shield her eyes and looked around.  The snow on the ground reached her calves.  It had accumulated quick and heavy like a white wool blanket.  “Red?”  Emma said as loudly as she dared._

_She looked back at the girls, exhaling when she counted five sets of closed eyes.  Actually, make that four sets.  Marian blinked trying to adjust to the light seeping in through the door._

_“Emma?”   Marian asked sleepily. “ Is it shift change?”_

_“No.  No.  Go back to sleep,"   Emma whispered._

_“Mm,"  Marian nodded settling back in slightly before pausing.  “Where’s Red?”  Emma bit her lip wincing when her lip cracked.  The wind had dried out her face in a matter of minutes. She didn’t want to imagine what would happen to someone out there longer than that.  Emma opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. She also didn’t want to cause panic, but she can’t leave to look for Red without letting someone know.  If someone woke up and found both of them gone then the whole group would go looking. Emma cursed Red internally for being such a lone wolf._

_“I don’t know.  I think she went to investigate something,"  Emma said hesitantly._

“In the end, the whole crew woke up and wanted to come.  I let Mulan and Marian come with me. Had Tamara, Merida and Aurora keep watch over the loft in case Red came back.  We couldn’t have left more than ten minutes after Red. Didn’t expect she’d get far in that kind of weather. We grabbed a length of red cloth to tie around trees to find our way back.  We walked until we heard them.”

_The howling stopped them in their tracks.  Marian finished tying a red bow on a branch, while Mulan unsheathed her sword.  Emma slid her pistol out of its holster. Marian nocked an arrow.  The three formed an outward facing triangle.  The wind and flurries of snow whipped at their faces making it hard to keep their eyes open._

_“Behind you," Marian yelled to Emma.  Emma swung around making eye contact with yellow eyes.  The wolf was larger than any Emma had ever seen. The wolf bared its fangs as Emma took a small step forward.  She almost stumbled when she saw a piece of dark red fabric stuck between its teeth. She gripped her pistol tighter and pressed her feet in the snow for leverage._

_“Emma,”  Mulan warned nodding to the left and right._

_Three more wolves headed towards them, each as big as the first.  Emma held her breath. They were outnumbered and at a disadvantage because of the snow.  Marian forced a chuckle.  “Where’s Merida when you need her?”_

_Emma shook her head.  Marian ever trying to lighten the mood even in the face of death.  Emma swallowed back a retort and instead shifted her feet slowly as to not attract attention._

_“On my mark,"  Emma whispered.  Both girls nodded moving into crouched positions.  The first wolf howled._

_“Scatter!”  Emma screamed running straight for the largest wolf.  Mulan rolled left leading a wolf away. Marian ran backwards shooting arrows at the remaining wolves.  Emma tackled one wolf, catching it off guard. She used her forearm to protect her head.  Unbeknownst to her, the wolf had been on an embankment of snow that turned into a downward slope.  Emma quickly lost her balance and began rolling down the hill with the wolf._

“Wait wait."  Regina shakes her head.  “You tackled a wolf?”

"It made sense at the time."  Emma almost cracks a smile.  “Wolves hunt in packs. Easier to separate them then to face the pack head on.”

Regina shakes her head, awestruck at Emma’s story so far.     

_She landed hard, hitting her head against an exposed rock.  Her vision started to blur in and out to match the pounding in her head.  She lifted herself up remembering the wolf nearby.  She staggered to her feet sweeping the area for the wolf but coming up empty.  Emma reached for her pistol and realized she dropped it. She spied what she thinks is the butt of her pistol sticking out the snow five feet to her left.  Or maybe it was a rock.  Her head wasn’t helping her figure it out.  The snap of a twig brought her attention up from the gun to a figure in a shredded red coat crawling on the ground five feet to the right._

_“Red!”  Emma yelled.  Red looked up at her name being called.  Her face was bloody, but she managed a weak smile.  She was alive, and Emma could take the damage into account when she reached her and brought her back to the barn.  Emma took an unsteady step towards Red, but stopped as she heard the growl._

_She looked to the wolf  ten feet away between Red and the gun.  She could try and outrun the wolf but she’s unarmed if caught.  She could try to protect Red from the wolf with her own body but that wouldn't last long and would probably get them both killed.  She had a choice to make. She lurched for the gun causing the wolf to lunge at her. She grabbed the black object and cursed when it cut her palm.  It was not her gun, but a sharp rock and the wolf was almost upon her.  She braced for the impact, holding the rock ready to defend herself.  The wolf jumped.  Emma screamed a battle cry and whipped the rock at its incoming snout._

_“Emma!”_

_A flash of red threw her off guard causing her to back up and trip on a buried branch.  She fell on her ass trying to understand what happened. Red was holding back the wolf with the remains of her hood and cloak.  Red held both ends of the cloak, the middle of the cloak deep in the wolf's jaws like a gag or a horse’s bit. The wolf stood in shock.  It was a view to say the least. Red stood at her full height, snow whipping her brown hair, her skin stained a rust color from her injuries, holding a full grown wolf reared into a standing position with a only tattered blood red cloak.  If Emma wasn't focused on surviving she would have been impressed. The wolf began to shake his head growling to be released. He was too angry to let go which would solve his entrapment._

_“Lead them!"   Red yelled hoarsely as she began to pull the wolf backwards._

_“What?!”  Emma yelled, trying to get to her feet.  She spotted the tip of her gun’s barrel a few feet to the right.  If she can just reach it before the wolf realizes he isn't bound to Red._

_“Lead them and keep them together!”  Red looked directly at Emma as she let go of the cloak ends, bear hugged the wolf  before it could turn, and jumped backwards._

_“Red!”  Emma yelled, running towards Red’s last location.  It was another ledge.  The wind wouldn't let up enough for her to hear anything below.  The forest was dense, providing no view of the forest floor._

_“Red!”  Emma cried out, sagging to her knees._

“We combed that part of the woods for a week after the storm.  There were obvious signs of a struggle so we know she didn't die from the fall. But there were no signs of her. No body. Nothing.”

“She was trying to protect you."  Regina takes a guess.  Emma nods, tears welling in her eyes.

“A bite from a wolf is deadly twofold.  If you don’t get eaten or bleed out from the wound, you get sick both mentally and physically.  Its like you become a wolf.  Feral, mean, foaming at the mouth.  Bite anything that gets near you.  Red knew it. I knew it."  Emma starts tapping her right foot.

Regina opens her mouth to say something comforting.  To say she understands what losing someone close to your heart can do, but she can't find the words.  Instead she tentatively places her hand on Emma’s bouncing knee stopping her from tapping.  She rubs little circles with her thumb.

Emma’s silence is broken a minute later when she balls her left fist and slams it into the log next to her, startling Regina.  “If only I'd paid more attention, if I had found the gun sooner.  She'd still be with us.”

“Emma, you did what you could.”

“Did I?”  Emma voice rises as she finally turns to look at the brunette.  Regina doesn't answer.  After a moment of tense silence, Emma continues, “two weeks later I swore I saw her, near the edge of town we were staying in.  Still dressed in red.  The girls thought I was seeing things.  None of them would believe me so I went off on my own to find her. I met a tracker, he was good at finding things that were lost. We spent months searching, getting leads and losing them. We got close to one another until he sold me out to a bounty hunter.”  Emma’s hands ball into fists again.  “The girls saved me, and lets just say that tracker got what was coming to him.”

The girls sit in silence, side by side, letting the sounds of crickets and a soft breeze envelope them.  

“When I join, I’ll help you look.”

Emma nods absentmindedly, still reliving her time after Red disappeared.  Regina plays with Emma’s fingers waiting for the blonde to come back to her.  

When it doesn’t look like Emma’s going to continue sharing, Regina changes the subject,  “so, what’s your test, Em-ma?”

The blonde smiles at her first name, seldom used by Regina.

“Usually I have the person try to ride Bug.  She doesn’t play well with others.”  Emma nods to her horse, who is currently rolling on the grass like a big dog.  “But you’ve already been on Bug a couple times.”

Regina blushes.  “Okay so what’s the test?”

“No test.”

Regina cocks her head.  “No test?”

“No test,”  Emma repeats.

Regina stands up and puts her hands on her hips.  “Is this a ‘no test’ test?”

Emma laughs until she winces from the pain in her side.  “Just tell the girls you rode Bug.”

“But…”

“Can we enjoy a night where we aren’t running for our lives?”

“Mmm,”  Regina hums her agreement and lays down in the grass next to Emma’s feet.  She finds Emma’s hand and tugs until the blonde lays down next to her.  Regina curls up to Emma, letting her head rest on Emma’s shoulder, placing her arm high on Emma’s clavicle where she can reach Emma’s hair and play with it.  Emma still smells a little burnt, they both probably do, but Regina nuzzles into Emma anyways.  Emma maneuvers an arm underneath Regina’s neck, wrapping it around Regina’s shoulder, holding her tightly.  Regina is tempted to do something, anything with Emma so close but the blonde is struggling to stay awake.   _Every time I see her she is more tired. I can wait right? After the last test we'll have all the time in the world._

“I can’t remember the last time I slept at night since I met you,”  Emma says, yawning.  

“Me neither,”  Regina says, with a smile.  Emma kisses Regina on the forehead, enjoying the way Regina fits perfectly in her arm as she and Regina doze off.

….

Test 7 – Regina - The truth could set you free

Regina is dressed in a violet number that cuts at her mid thigh showing the length of her legs.  The top is a lighter purple corset left suggestively low. The maid servants, including Granny had balked at the style.  It was closer to a bordello dress than a signal she was ready for marriage. Regina had found she didn't mind having her cleavage exposed, but she didn't like that it was out for an occasion like this.  She imagined this is how cattle must feel going to market.

She sighs at her reflection.  She looks nothing like the girl she knows in sky blue riding coats or checkered men’s shirts.  She's been painted to look like a porcelain doll. Painted enough to cover any cracks from sleepless nights and abuse from Mother.  Her finger hovers over her scar which is almost imperceptible under the apple-red lipstick. _Almost._  She brings her hand back down knowing if she smeared it now Mother would throw a fit.  

Despite the mask of makeup and her deteriorating ability to breathe in the corset, Regina can’t help but smile.   _Tonight's the night.  The night of the last test._  Once she's proven her worth she'll leave the Mission, _Blanco_ , and Mother behind like a bad dream.  

Emma said the group had found a way into the event and would be meeting her to administer the last test.  After the test, Regina would be whisked away. Emma wouldn't tell Regina what the last test was, but Regina expected her life would be in jeopardy at least once tonight.

….

Cora presents her daughter to the room of potential suitors and wealthy visitors. Regina stiffens under the attention. She’s never been one for grand parties and dresses, preferring the open fields and horses for company. She glances across the sea of unfamiliar faces and spots Merida’s red hair, poorly restrained, in servant's garb. _So that's how they got in._ She continues to scan finding Marian and Aurora at the serving table ladling out sangria, and Mulan in a guard’s outfit, but no Tamara or Emma. Regina takes her seat at the back of the room watching the festivities unfold. The final suitors arrive and are announced by name, but Regina pays no attention in her quest to spot Emma.

“From the Manchego ranch family, Dockson Manchego."  The name catches Regina’s attention.  The Manchegos were a wealthy sheep family, comprised of short blondes from Spain. Mother had made a comment once that they always smelled like cheese. But as far as Regina knew, none of the Manchegos were named Dockson. Regina watches as a short blond man is followed by a darker skinned servant.  He looks the part in the Manchego’s traditional _traje de luces_ Spanish matador style outfit. He’s wearing a plain white shirt with a thin black necktie underneath a short, rigid red jacket embroidered with gold, and black pants that reach to just below his knees exposing white stockings that lead into black slippers. The Manchego’s obnoxious insistence on paying homage to their homeland at every opportunity was well known and anyone batting an eye would probably lose it, so no one did.  But something was off about the outfit, the cape was missing.  But that wasn't it, instead of the traditional white _castoreño_ hat Regina had seen before, a red Stetson sat awkwardly on Dockson’s head.

 

“Emma,"  Regina whispers, turning to see if Mother had caught on to the ruse.  There's probably an angry blonde man half naked and tied up with a cape somewhere outside, and unless Emma and Tamara hid him well, someone will find him before the night ends.  But Mother is more interested in schmoozing Rochester and the Harrison sons than paying attention to a smelly sheep farmer.  Before Regina can turn back to find Emma, Mother is clinking her glass, calling everyone’s attention to the front.

 

“Thank you all for being here.  It is a special night when a mother can help find the right match for her daughter.  It is an honor to have you here with us.  Please continue to enjoy the festivities."  Cora nods to the band who start up the music.  Regina feels sick, but she can’t focus on her feelings because she’s already being swept up to dance with the first potential suitor, _Blanco_.

 

“My dear, you look...”   _Blanco_ ’s eyes her like a steak.  “Ravishing."  His breath stinks of wine and makes Regina want to gag.

 

“Thank you," Regina says, keeping her focus on _Blanco’s_ shoulder.

 

“Snow says you’ve been getting along well.”

 Regina forces a smile.  “Yes.”

“That’s promising for the future of my family,”   _Blanco_ says.  “Snow’s going to need a solid relationship with her step-mother."  Regina almost trips at the word ‘step-mother.’

“May I cut in?”  An odd, but familiar, voice saves her from responding.

“Of course,”   _Blanco_ says, rudely answering for her.  Regina almost screams thank you, but settles for a curt nod to her new companion and bow to _Blanco_.

Under the red Stetson, Emma’s smile glows.  Regina feels her breath catch in her throat.  Even in that ridiculous outfit, Emma is gorgeous, that is until she grabs Regina’s hand clumsily and almost steps on her foot. After that, Regina is ready to curse out the blonde, beauty and tests be damned.  “Do you even know how to dance?”  Regina hisses out of the side of her mouth.

Emma had infiltrated balls and formal events before but always wore a servant’s outfit to blend in to the crowd.  She had never been so bold as to assault a party-goer and steal their clothes.  But Regina made Emma feel bold, like she was untouchable.  Her feeling of invincibility sprang from surviving bullets, bears, and fire with Regina by her side.

“The orphanage didn’t exactly offer ranch daughter’s suitor party dance lessons,"  Emma says sarcastically, but her face betrays a nervousness.  

Something about the normally confident blonde feeling uneasy in Regina’s world softens Regina’s tone towards Emma.  “No.”  Regina smirks.  “I suppose that would be asking too much.”  She’s doing her best to let Emma lead without tripping and Emma is catching on quickly.  “By the way, you look like a buffoon.”

“Codswallop,"  Emma laughs.  “I always thought I looked good in red.”

“Is that why you wear that eyesore?”

“Hey now,”  Emma chides.  “We can’t all afford breathtakingly low-cut silk dresses.”

“You think its breathtaking?”

“No,"  Emma says with a thoughtful look.  Regina tries not to take it personally but is failing until Emma continues, "I think _you’re_ breathtaking in it.  I almost fell over entering the foyer when I saw you."  Emma bites her lip and blushes at her admission.  Regina refrains from taking an easy jab at Emma’s clumsiness, mostly because she can't form thoughts or words after Emma's remark.  They dance for a beat in silence, Regina conscious of the heat radiating from Emma where their hands are touching.  They are inches from one another and it would be so easy to find the other’s lips if either tried, but neither do.  Mother is watching Regina like a hawk, and Emma doesn't want to be thrown out before the real party begins.

Unused to compliments, and wanting to take her mind off of kissing Emma, Regina deflects,  “I’ll have you know it’s taffeta.”

Instead of taking the change of subject personally, Emma smiles wider and whispers in Regina’s ear, “I guess I need to pay closer attention. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?”  Regina shivers against her will at the way Emma’s lips graze her ear.

“There’s a study on the second floor," Regina whispers hoarsely.

“Meet me there after supper?”  Emma whispers, again letting her lips warm Regina’s ear.  She uses every ounce of dwindling self control she has to resist pressing her lips to Emma’s neck in response.  _Does she know what she's doing to me?  It's like she's trying to drive me insane._

Regina swallows a moan, “Is this the last test?”

“Yes.”

Regina nods.  “What is th-”

“May I have this dance?”  Much to both Emma and Regina’s dismay, another suitor has stepped up to claim a dance and try his hand at romancing Regina.  Emma dips her head in an attempt to hide her features, and to Regina’s relief doesn't answer for her.

“Yes. Of course,”  Regina answers automatically, and Emma’s gone before Regina can curtsy.

….

The dancing portion of the evening ends, leading straight into supper.  The dining hall is loud with the sounds of laughter and stories.  From her position at the top of the table, Regina has been stealing glances at Emma all night.  She had lost track of the other five girls long ago, but it doesn’t bother her.  What has been bothering her is _Blanco_ , who had been seated directly in front of her and been openly eyeing her cleavage throughout the courses.  Regina ignores him at all costs until Mother notices. “Regina, dear, please entertain our guests with a poem from your studies.”

Regina reddens at the request but starts to recite a poem, “I watched and waited wi-”

“Please stand Regina or no one will hear you,”  Mother interrupts with an alligator grin.  Regina stands up quickly, wincing at the noise her chair makes.  _I’ll get lectured for that later._ She looks down the table until she catches a pair of sparkling green eyes watching with an encouraging smile.

“I watched and waited with a steadfast will:

And though the object seemed to flee away

That I so longed for, ever day by day

I watched and waited still.”

Regina moved her gaze back up the table to _Blanco,_ who was sitting in visible rapture, and then to Snow, who was smiling her irritating smile.

“Sometimes I said: This thing shall be no more;

My expectation wearies and shall cease;

I will resign it now and be at peace:

Yet never gave it o'er.”

Regina turns her eyes back down the table, meeting Emma’s,

“Sometimes I said: It is an empty name

I long for; to a name why should I give

The peace of all the days I have to live?—

Yet gave it all the same.”

Regina turns her gaze down to her plate and continues,  

“Alas, thou foolish one! alike unfit

For healthy joy and salutary pain:”

Regina takes a breath,

“Thou knowest the chase useless, and again

Turnest to follow it.”

Regina ends with a curtsy and sits back in her chair to modest clapping.  “Might I retire to the powder room, Mother?”  

“Only for a moment,”  Cora warns.  “We wouldn’t want to deprive the guests of your company.”

Regina nods, grateful to be released, and runs as ladylike as possible to the second floor balcony.

A few minutes pass before she hears the soft padding of slippers on the floor.  Before she can turn, she feels Emma’s arms slip around her waist.  Soft lips find her ear eliciting a sharp gasp from Regina.

“Em-ma, someone might see,”  Regina hisses, but makes no move to push Emma away.

“Did you write that poem?”  Emma asks, placing her chin on Regina’s shoulder, rocking her gently to a song only Emma can hear.

“It’s by Christina Georgina Rossetti,”  Regina says, remembering the first time she had read the poem without understanding it.  

“It’s about love right?”

“Unrequited, but yes,” Regina says, impatiently turning around in Emma’s arms.  “Em-ma, as much as I want to be here with you, I need to know.  Just tell me what the last test is.  I don’t have much time.  Mother will notice I’m gone soon enough.”  Panic is written all over Regina’s face, and Emma curses herself for forgetting who they were.  _The wealthy rancher’s daughter and the pregnant orphan outlaw offering a way out._

“Regina…”  Despite Regina’s urging, Emma takes the time to pick out the right words,  “am I more than an escape to you?”

“I don’t understand.”  Regina says, eyes flitting between Emma and the hallway.  “Is this really the time?” 

“Do you…love me even though I’m an outlaw?  I can’t promise this life with us, with me, will lead to a happy ending.”

Regina stops her nervous glances and looks Emma straight in the eye.  "Everyone deserves a second chance Emma.  I can’t promise a happy ending either, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

Emma takes a deep breath, readying herself for what she’s about to say next.  “Regina, I’m pre-”

“The family vault!”  Someone shouts below.  “It’s been robbed!”

Regina extricates herself from Emma’s grasp, and makes her way to the staircase.  She watches as groups of guards run towards the basement where the vault is located.  She turns back to Emma, who has a look of confusion on her face.

“What’s happening?”  Emma asks, walking to the staircase.

“Emma…where are the rest of the Seven?”  Regina asks, dreading the answer.

Emma opens her mouth in her best impression of a fish.  “I’m not sure.  They were posted in different places.”

“Emma, no one else would rob our vault in the Mission.  No one else could steal it unless they could sell it far far away.”

“Regina…” Emma starts, but is interrupted by screams coming from the yard.

“TONGUE MY FART-BOX, YA FUCKIN’ WALLOPER!”  Merida hoots at the top of her lungs as a guard closes in behind her.  She makes a sharp right turn, causing the guard to fall in his pursuit.  The four other girls are in front of her, shedding their disguises as they run towards their horses.  Even from a distance, Regina can hear the unmistakable sound of metal clinking against metal as the girls jump onto their steeds.  Regina turns angrily towards Emma with fire in her eyes.

“Regina it’s not what you think!”  Emma shouts trying to reach Regina.  “There was a plan a long time ago to raid the party but we never were going to do it.”  _If I can stop her, make her see it could be all right.  I can fix this._  Emma’s hand finds Regina’s.

“Clearly I wasn't thinking when I let you in,"  Regina says pulling her hand away.  She turns to look at the girl who had flipped her life upside-down.  Regina’s dark eyes burn into Emma, causing Emma’s face to fall.  Emma can only hope that her eyes are communicating more than guilt.

“Believe me,"  Emma begs.  “Please.”

“No,”  Regina says turning away from Emma.  “I’ve wasted so much time on these childish stupid tests!  And for what?  I’ve been blind to what you’ve really been doing.” Regina’s voice cracks.  “Using me to get to the vault.”

“Regina…no,”  Emma whispers, tears threatening to fall.  “What happened to second chances?!”

Emma’s words feel like a slap in the face, something Regina cannot tolerate right now.  “Guards!”  Regina yells, and in seconds loud footfalls can be heard coming down the hall.

“Fuck Regina,"  Emma spits out, turning to the balcony and looking down.  The closest tree is twelve feet away and she is on the second floor.   _A jump from this height into the tree would severely injure me, if not kill me in this condition.  I can’t risk it_.  Emma turns back around looking for an exit only to be surrounded by guards.   _It’s too late_.  Guards push Emma forcefully to her knees.  Her Stetson falls to the ground.  She cries out in pain as they tie her arms behind her.

“Regina!”  Emma pleads.  Regina refuses to meet her eyes.

“Take her away.  She was caught stealing from the family vault,"  Regina snaps.  “I hear she’s an outlaw, part of some notorious gang, and I hope she rots in jail for her crimes."  With that Regina sweeps away down the hallway never once looking back, even as Emma screams her name.

….

It had been two weeks since the debacle with Emma and the Red Dead Seven.  She hadn't heard anything from them since. Other than Emma’s arrest, no one else had been captured despite some reported sightings.  Regina worries her lip.   _Emma had appeared so innocent...but it’s so obvious now, that Emma had been using me to get to the family fortune.  How could I have been so naive. Unless she was telling the truth..._  Years of abuse and scrutiny had taught Regina to be paranoid of every interaction, every good intention sent her way.   _I should have seen this sooner, and I would have if…   I hadn’t fallen for her._ Regina’s emotions always got the better of her.   _Mother always said my emotions would be my biggest weakness if I couldn't get them under control._  

“Stop biting your lip.  You'll dry it out and White won't want to kiss you, let alone marry you,"  her mother chides.  

Regina stops biting at her lip.  “Yes Mother,”  Regina responds meekly.  Anything else would earn her a slap to the face.

Mother had been extra haughty today.  She had had Regina try on six different dresses for her engagement party.  Unsatisfied with any of them Mother had sent out for more while Regina tried the seventh.  Mother wanted her to look her best for Blanco, and it had Regina feeling like a show pony.  Now Mother was sitting having tea while maids pinned dress number seven to her bodice.  Granny was conspicuously absent, having been temporarily banished to the kitchen for her previous insolence.

“Speaking of unmarriable women, I heard the thief they caught here is with child."  Mother’s change of topic and tone catches Regina’s off guard.  Her face slips for a minute before setting itself straight.  “Imagine that dear, a pregnant burglar,”  Cora sniffs in disdain.

Regina again struggles to contain her emotions, trying to keep her face from giving away her shock. _Emma is pregnant?  And now she is in jail...and it's partially my fault if she was telling the truth._

As if reading her mind, Mother continues,  “Regina, you did well to report her to the guards."  Mother’s smiles in what Regina wants to call an approving face.  But since she's never really had Mother’s approval before she can't be sure. Mother eyes Regina as if waiting for her to slip up, to reveal something about Emma.  Mother always knows everything. Even now, Snow or Graham or Leroy could have told her about her nights out with the Read Dead Seven, and she’s been walking on pincushions since the party.

“Yes Mother,”  Regina manages at last.  Mother looks disappointed, as if she wanted to pick a fight.  

Cora sighs to herself,  “Yes, well, we should focus on the positives in life, shouldn’t we dear?”  Regina nods meekly. “After the engagement party, we must immediately begin planning for the wedding in a few months.  With a little work you’ll make an adequate bride for White.”

Regina feels bile rise up in her throat.  After Emma was arrested, and the party ended early, Regina thought her potential betrothal had been stalled.  The next morning she had been proven wrong when Mother had barged into her room gushing about her upcoming marriage to _Blanco_ .  Regina remembers with revulsion the look on Mother’s face.  It wasn’t happiness, but some odd greedy look one might find on a beggar who had found gold.  It had been the moment Mother had been waiting for and Regina had been trying to put off for weeks.   _I failed of course, in part due to my reliance on Emma Swan._  Regina frowns at the thought of Emma crowding her mind, but try as she might, she can’t get the blonde out of her head.  The way she flashed that irritatingly cocky smile Regina’s way, or how her infectious laugh made Regina want to join in.  How she could be both carefree one moment and caring the next.  The way Regina’s heart would race whenever the blonde came near. _How it felt to kiss her… like jumping out my window and never landing._

“Regina?”  Cora’s voice cuts through Regina’s thoughts.

“Yes Mother?”

“Are you listening to me?  Whatever are you thinking about?”

Regina pales at being caught.  “About nothing Mother.”  Cora subjects her to an intense staring match, clearly not buying Regina’s story.  Finally, Regina gives in,  “I was thinking about the wedding.  I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be,”  Cora snaps.  “White won’t like an anxious bride.”  Regina nods glumly, looking out the window while the seventh dress tied in the back, constricting her breathing.  Another thought of Emma runs unbidden in her mind.  _Believe me… Please._ Emma had looked crushed in that moments before Regina made up her mind to call the guards. _Maybe I acted too rashly… I have to find out._

….

Emma’s eyes sting from crying.  She’s been sitting in her cell for weeks.  After the guards had searched the Mill’s fault and found jewels and gold missing, she had little chance of leaving.  The cell provides little comfort to Emma.  A bare cot and barred window line two of the three actual walls, because the fourth is made of bars.  She would have attempted to pick the lock but she was stripped of everything on her person, including hairpins.  She has been provided a stained beige sack to wear.  At least she hopes the original color was beige.

According to her food smeared walls, Emma had been sitting in her cell for three weeks.  Three weeks waiting for the girls to break her out; three weeks replaying in agonizing detail every moment leading to her arrest; three weeks hoping Regina would visit her in jail; and three weeks getting more pregnant by the day.  At least her morning symptoms had passed.  Most of the time she spent laying on her side, talking to Gus, and taking notice of the light’s ascent and descent each day.

“Hey Gus,"  Emma greets the rat who’s been eating the remains of her food.  He squeaks at no one in particular on his way back to his hole.  She should be disgusted, but she's too tired.  She's not getting enough food and the lack of movement has made her lethargic.

“Associating with vermin, how typical."  An older woman’s voice echoes throughout the cell.  Emma turns to face the bars expecting Regina and finding instead a woman who resembles her.  She sports the same sharp profile, dark hair, and full lips, but the similarities end there.  Where Regina’s eyes had shone in the dark, this woman’s eyes were obscured.  The smile was false and artificial on her ghost white face.

“Who are you?”

“While you were corrupting my daughter you didn't have the decency to introduce yourself to the family, did you child?”

Emma frowns.  “What are you talking about?”

“Let's just say I've kept an eye on you for awhile.”

Emma shakes her head.  “Look lady. I don't know you and I don't want to.  Leave me alone.”

“Gladly.  As long as as you stay away from my daughter.”

"Your... daughter,"  Emma pauses, all the pieces coming together,  “Regina?”

Cora smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.  “My daughter has a future, and frankly, it's not with you and your sorry group of throwaways.”

“Shut up,”  Emma mutters.

“Dear,” Cora walks closer,  “I came to make you an offer.  Don't be ungrateful," Emma looks up to meet Cora’s dark eyes.  “Give up on my daughter, and your offspring will never want for anything.”

Emma frowns at Cora, but doesn’t respond.  

Cora sighs dramatically.  “As a fellow mother you have to understand wanting the best for your child,"  Cora says walking closer to the bars.  She runs a finger down a bar and inspects the residue of dirt and dust left over.  “You and I know you're not what's best for my daughter, or what's best for your child."  Cora looks from the dirt on her finger to Emma making the obvious connection with her eyes.  Emma bites her tongue.

She thought she had cried all she would ever cry in the last few weeks but the tears threatening to stream down her face are proving her wrong.  She can't argue with Cora. Regina was never meant for a rough and tumble life with a bunch of outcasts.  But knowing that doesn't change how Emma feels about Regina.  

“But… I lo-.”

Cora rolls her eyes, making a ‘tsk’ noise.  “Of course you think you do.  I don't blame you. But we both know this was a summer romance that went too far.  Do what's best for everyone. Let go and move on.”

Emma refuses to respond.  

“My daughter will come to you.  Out of anger or some misguided ideas of love I can't say."  Cora loses herself for a moment in thought but recovers.  “When she does, you will convince her that you never loved her.  I don't care how you do it.”

Emma glares at Cora who keeps going.  “She will learn and move on to her future role, and your child will be well-cared for.  You have my word.”

“I don't know how much that means right now,”  Emma says, defeat tinging her voice.

“Of course you don't.  But, you don't have much else."  Cora smiles. “Do you?”

Emma closes her eyes, hoping that when she opens them she’ll be somewhere else far away from Cora.   

….

Two weeks pass with no word.  No rescue. No Regina. Until today.  

She storms in, yelling at guards left and right until she found her way to Emma’s cell.  Her face is flushed.  She is dressed to the nines, maybe the tens, in a revealing black corset and matching fitted riding pants.  Her makeup is harsh.  Even in the jail’s dim candle light Emma can't help but marvel at Regina's commanding beauty

“What was the last test?” Regina growls.  

“What?” Emma can't believe she waited for Regina and this is what she's getting.  

“What was the last test?” Regina asks again impatiently.  Emma shakes her head.

“You,"  Emma says, looking from Regina down to her own feet, chuckling softly to herself.  “The last test was of your own making."  Emma tries to catch Regina’s eyes but Regina averts her gaze pursing her lips.  “Knowing what you knew about us,”  Emma continues.  “That we’re kinda nuts, and will most likely put your life in jeopardy once a week.  Would you still want to join us?”

Regina lets out a breath.  “So, if I chose to join you after everything…”  Regina brings her gaze back to Emma’s pressing herself close to the bars.  “I passed?”

“With flying colors."  Emma gives a lackluster smile.  A moment of silence hangs in the air.  Emma balls her hands into fists.  “I didn’t know they were going to try to rob your family that night.”

Regina scoffs.  “Just what a criminal would say.”

“No…Regina."  Emma shakes her head.  “If I’d have known I would have tried to stop it, or at least warned you."  Emma reaches for Regina’s face, but stops an inch short when the light reveals a layer of grime coating every inch of her hand.  Dirt stuck fast to her.  _Like it belonged there._

Regina looks at Emma’s outstretched fingers, and back to Emma.  If Emma was being optimistic, she would call Regina’s look one of pained yearning.

“Regardless of the intent, the outcome hasn’t changed."  Regina turns around sharply.  “Someone has to pay.”

“Regina.  Wait!”  Emma shakes the bars furiously.  “You wouldn’t have come if you thought I betrayed you!”  Emma wipes away traitorous tears.  “It’s below your status to walk into a jail cell.”  Regina turns around to face her, eyes flicking down from Emma’s face to her stomach, and back up again.  Emma catches the subtle movement.

“You knew?”  Emma exhales.

“I had my suspicions.  Probably so did the entire group,"  Regina sniffs turning her head away from Emma.  “But the jail physician confirmed it.”

Emma slides down the bars finally letting the weight of her situation sink in with Regina’s words.   _All my plans had gone up in smoke.  Pregnant and in jail._  She stares at the floor in front of her.

“Why didn't you tell me, Emma?”  Regina crouches down to meet Emma’s eyes.  “I could have helped you.”

“That's how I got into this mess in the first place,”  Emma laughs bitterly.  “The father is the guy I told you that was ‘helping’ me look for Red.  After he betrayed me I left.  He doesn't know.”

“They won’t hang you pregnant."  Regina examines her fingernails.  “Even executioners have limits.”

Emma breathing comes out shallow.   _They are going to kill me, but not yet._   “So what happens to the kid?”

“I assume it will be shunted off to the local orphanage.  Start the cycle all over again.”

Emma presses her head into the bars.  “No,”  Emma whispers almost imperceptibly.

“Speak up now, dear.”  Regina hisses out as she crouches to meet Emma’s gaze.  In that moment, Emma can see Cora in Regina’s features. The way she can smile without letting the emotion reach her eyes reminds Emma of her last and hopefully only run-in with that woman.  A shiver runs through her body. Regina notices the movement and reaches through the bars running a finger across Emma’s jawline. Emma freezes at the contact. Regina’s eyes betray something Emma couldn't confirm at a distance: longing.  Behind the makeup, the hair, and the costume, the woman in front of her was still the girl she’d kissed.  The girl she'd risked her life for.  The girl who, beyond anyone's expectations, never ran away from their insane tests.  But ultimately, a girl born into a world Emma would never be able to touch.  

Emma’s breath comes out harried.  She has a choice to make, for both herself and Regina’s future.  For her unborn child's future.

“Who am I kidding.  You always were an easy target,"  Emma laughs bitterly.  Regina furrows her brow, pulling back her hand.  “We heard that the Mills were hosting a big party for their brat of a daughter.  Thought it would be easy to get into your event.  And who do we find first night in town, but little miss rich ridin’ around unarmed, alone, and under attack.  Of course we played the heroes.  And when you wanted to be released to your family we could have said sure.  Get some money.  But I don't play short games." Regina looks at Emma slack jawed, as Emma’s words revive every fear she ever had about Emma.  The blonde smirks.  “We were never going to let you into the gang.  What could you possibly offer us?”  Emma’s voice rises, “WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HARDSHIP?!” The harshness of Emma’s voice catches Regina off guard sending her backwards. Emma stands up using both bars to stay upright.  

“So we made up some ‘tests.’” Emma starts laughing.  “Made you feel... like you were becoming one of us. Except with each test we learned more about you, about your house, about your wealth.  It was only a matter of time before we robbed you and your family blind.”

“Poor little rich girl.  It's not your fault,” Emma says, tilting her head sympathetically before taking on a scowl,  “But you know what really gets me going? That a prissy girl like you was so willing to open your legs for a lowly thief,"  Emma spits.  She has to catch her breath.  Every word taking a physical and emotional toil. Regina’s face turns from curious to horrified.  Emma’s grip slips on the bars.  She pulls her hands back seeing how much darker her palms have become.  She closes her eyes to avoid the image, only opening them to see what Regina is doing.  The brunette is wordless and on the verge of tears.  Emma wants to stop but she can’t afford to, not when she hasn’t destroyed Regina’s belief that Emma loved her.

“Saddest thing of all…”  Emma coughs hard but recovers.  “You actually believed I wanted to sleep with you,”  Emma says, gesturing to her stomach.  “Does it look like I feel that way about women?”

Regina’s eyes flash from horrified to furious in an instant.  She launches herself at Emma hitting the bars with enough force to shake them.  She sticks her hand in between the bars grabbing Emma jaw forcefully between her fingers.  When Emma doesn’t move away, she pulls the blonde towards the bars until their faces are almost touching.  

“It was beneath me to come here, so let me disabuse you of any romantic notions."  Regina’s grip on Emma’s face tightens painfully.  Emma watches as Regina’s face hardens into a mask she can’t read. “I came to see what was left of the storied Swan of the Red Dead Seven, and you know what I found?  A pathetic excuse for a woman, a thief, a liar, and a whore.  I can't believe I could have…”  Regina falters for a moment.  “No. I may have let you in but I am never making that mistake again. You made your bed, lie in it." Regina pulls Emma in close and presses their lips together.  There's no lust behind the kiss and Emma’s too weak to pull away.  Regina knows it, as she shoves Emma’s face away in disgust and stands wiping at her mouth.

“Goodbye Miss Swan."  Regina turns and storms out before Emma can respond.  

Emma waits until she hears the final door slam before slumping over and curling into a ball.  “Goodbye _mi reina_ ," Emma whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo yeah. Not the best place to end the chapter but here we are! Tell me stuff below to make me happy.
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more here.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Rancher's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When wealthy Rancher's daughter Regina Mills runs away from home and into Outlaw gang leader Emma Swan, sparks fly. Watch as Emma and Regina risk their lives all while avoiding their obvious feelings for each other because they have too many personal issues. Laugh at the literal onslaught of random (and abandoned) character cameos the author put in. And cringe at all the times you think they will make out but probably don't because the author saved that part of the plot for last and had to speed through it to make the deadline!
> 
> On a more serious note: A longer than necessary western/period piece AU, with some slow burn, comedy, angst, an obvious tribute to V for Vendetta, a rip-off of Mulan, poor Spanish, and kissing. But really, we're all here for Emma and Regina in cowboy hats...am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end folks! I'm so happy you made it this far. Thanks for reading!! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

She had almost died in childbirth.  Pain and anger were the only things keeping her going.  It had been weeks since she gave birth to a baby boy. She’d refused to hold him, as if touching him could curse him.  She has no idea where he is now. The guards had moved her from Mission _Blanca_ ’s jail to a bigger prison with a doctor to give birth.  She had refused to eat afterwards, and spent most of her time in a fetal position, waiting death, natural or otherwise.  

Most days the jail is quiet, save for some intermittent wailing from other prisoners.  Today, Emma thinks she overhears the guards whispering about her. Something about dawn.  Emma closes her eyes, and waits for the sound of heavy footsteps and jangling keys but they never come.  Instead she hears unmanly screams and the clang of metal. She lifts herself in time to see five hooded figures pick the lock of her cell.  She closes her eyes, already exhausted by the assault of noise and bodies. The cell opens with a click. One of the hooded figures steps close to her.

“It's her,"  Marian says with relief, removing her hood.  She looks good, tan, well-fed.  Emma can’t say the same thing for herself.

“Emma!”  Aurora says excitedly sidestepping Marian and reaching for Emma, who flinches in response.  “Emma?” The blonde rolls over so her back is facing Aurora.

“Go away,"  Emma growls.  “You betrayed me and robbed the Mills.  You left me, like everyone does.  I don't want your rescue."  

Four sets of worried eyes look at each other then back at Emma’s turned back.

“Emma…”  Marian hesitates.  “We never even got into the vault."  Emma raises her eyebrows and turns her head to look at her.

“But there were things missing from the vault,"  Emma says incredulously turning over to face the group.  

Merida shrugs,  “I mean we did pickpocket some folks, but when we tried to go for the vault there was this strange energy round it.”

Mulan nods.  “It burned to touch,"  she says inspecting her fingers as if feeling the heat again.

Aurora chimes in,  “Before we could come up with a plan to get around the energy, we heard the guards being called.”

Marian fails to meet Emma’s eye.  “We ran. We thought…Tamara thought you would meet us at the barn,"  Marian confesses, shoulders sagging.  Emma can tell by Marian’s face that it hadn’t been an easy decision to make.  

Aurora starts to tear up.  “But you didn’t."  Mulan pats her on the back.  

Merida frowns.  “We couldn’t go back to the Mills even if we wanted to.  Guards were posted day an’ night.”

Mulan purses her lips,  “Every time we tried to get information on you, we were either attacked or almost captured.  We had to leave. Wait until the Mission cooled down.”

Marian finally looks up.  “We had every intention of coming back sooner, but we ran into trouble in Oz.”

Merida shakes her head.  “They have a crazy witch down there.”

“And we found a lost girl wanting to go home."  Marian nods to the brunette with the red boots looking out of place in the corner.  

She gives a shy wave. "Dorothy,” she whispers.  “But everyone calls me Kansas."  Emma waves back.  She looks at the group and realizes someone's missing.  

“Where’s Tamara?”  Emma’s voice is still hoarse from lack of use.  She and Tamara had never been good friends but that girl had always been useful albeit unpredictable.  The girls exchange furtive glances.  Merida turns back to face Emma first.  “The lass lost her damn mind.”

“Merida!”  Mulan scolds.  

Merida stares defiantly back at Mulan. “She deserves to know.”

Emma looks from Merida and Mulan to Aurora and Marian.  Maybe some things had changed in the last few months.  The group dynamic had shifted.  Merida was standing up for herself, Mulan had become even more stoic if that was possible, Aurora had more control over her emotions, and Marian seemed to have matured to fill the default role of leader without Emma and Tamara.  She didn't even smell like spirits.

Marian shakes her head, interrupting Emma’s thoughts.  “After the Mills` vault… Tamara wasn't the same.  She started muttering about unnatural magics and home,"  Marian says softly.  “We couldn't get her to stop and when we found the witch in Oz, she said she was leaving. Said something about her true purpose and high tailed it out of there.”

Emma wants to feel torn.  On the one hand, Tamara had saved her and the group from many a bad situation, but on the other hand Tamara was a ticking time bomb.  It had become more evident after she had kidnapped Regina for her ‘test’. Emma always knew it was a matter of time before they stumbled across magic and lost her.  

“Where is she now?”  Emma asks, slowly lifting herself to a sitting position.  Aurora and Mulan help guide her ascent.

Marian sighs, “No one knows.  She made it clear she didn't want to be followed."  

Emma nods wondering if they’ll run into Tamara again in the future.  “How did you find me?”  Emma asks.

“A man staying at the Lucky Rabbit Inn down the road, he…”  Marian is cut short by a couple of groans echoing from deeper inside the jail.  Mulan glances down the hallway. “The guards are coming to.”

Marian locks eyes with Emma.  “We’ll tell you on the way out.  No time," and extends her hand out.  For a second, Emma sees Regina’s hand coming towards her and flinches.  Marian pulls her hand back with a confused look on her face.

Emma doesn't want to explain her reaction.  Obviously she doesn't want to lay around in her own filth until she is hung for a crime she didn't commit, but she's also spent the last seven months thinking she was abandoned and betrayed.  Emma takes a deep breath deciding, for now, to accept their answers. She attempts to lift herself from her cot. She almost falls on her first try but is held up by strong arms. Emma looks from Marian, to Mulan, to Aurora, to Merida, and finally to shy Dorothy.  She exhales, standing taller than she has in awhile.

“Thanks," Emma says hoarsely, still fighting to find her real voice.  The group smile at Emma and slowly walk her out.

….

A few hours later, Emma is washed and dressed better than she has in months.  She's wearing a pair of Marian’s black britches, paired with a grey and white checked calico shirt that wants to swallow her whole.  She ties the shirt-ends in the back and tucks the rest of the shirt until it fits more snugly on her body. She's careful around her stretch marks that are still sore, but grateful to be out of her ill-fitting prison smock.  

Satisfied with the way the shirt fits, Emma pulls on a pair of black cowboy boots with spurs.  Once fully dressed, Emma sits back on her bed, surveying the small room. Normally, the group would have split a few rooms amongst themselves but Emma wasn't ready for the company.  Months alone in a cell had made her jumpy and anti-social.  A knock startles Emma into standing, a habit learned from one too many a guard beating her if she wasn't up and ready at her cell for meals.

“Em.  Can I come in?”  Marian's voice comes through the thin wood.  

“Yeah,"  Emma says, consciously straightening out her shirt and brushing her pants flat.  No one has seen her look like a presentable human in months.  Marian smiles when she enters.  

“I brought you something,"  Marian says, carrying in a box.  She hands it to Emma, who opens it tentatively.  Inside, a gorgeous dark red leather waistcoat lies folded neatly.  Emma can't help but tear up at the sight.

"You can't be part of the Red Dead without something red," Marian says, as Emma pulls the waistcoat out of the box.  

“Marian.  This is brand new.  How did…” Marian doesn't let her finish the sentence.

“We all pitched in for it.  Couldn't find a red Stetson like the one you had before so you're going to have to wear one of ours for now.”

Emma holds the waistcoat up, watching as the light catches its copper colored buttons.   

“We’ll hit the market when you're ready and find you some duds more to your liking.  But for now, I hope this will do.”

Emma nods.  “It's perfect," she says slipping it on over her shirt.  

“Now you look like a proper member again,"  Marian says approvingly.  Emma walks to the vanity to take a look. She's almost the person she was before Mission _Blanca._   _On the outside at least_.  A knock on the door draws her away from her reflection.  Mulan pokes her head in the door out of breath.

“I don't mean...to interrupt,"  Mulan says, panting.  “But the man who helped us find you.  He's leaving.  Aurora was trying to stall him but I don't think it worked."  Emma takes off past Mulan down the stairs.  Merida sees her flying by and grabs her arm.

“He went through the back," She says pointing her thumb behind her.  Emma turns around and heads outside the back door. She runs down the alley next to the Lucky Rabbit Inn until she sees a man walking in the shadows.  

“Wait!”  Emma shouts.  The man she had been chasing stops.  “I wanted to thank you," Emma says bent over catching her breath.  Sitting in prison for months left her weaker than she liked.  She glances up to see him step out of the shadows.  His hairline is receding but he has a prominent mustache.  His face is soft, gentle, almost familiar.

“No need,"  he says with a Spanish accent.  Emma shakes her head ready to argue but stops when he raises his hand.  “ _De verdad_.”

It takes a moment for Emma to remember what that means.   _Something about the truth._

“How did you know how to find me?  Where I was?  Who my friends were?”  Emma can't stop the flow of questions.  

“I had enough information,”  he says with a smile. 

After a beat of silence, waiting for him to continue Emma gives up.  “Okay,"  Emma says hesitantly, trying to plan her next words carefully.  “I know I can never repay you, but if I could ask a favor."  She pauses,  “My…I…”  Emma struggles to form the words.  “There was a kid… a baby at the orphanage down the road.  He needs a family, a home, something I can’t give him," Emma subconsciously wraps her arms around herself.  “I can’t pay you now… but I can pay you back for everything in time.”

“He’s been provided for.” The man says with a smile.  Emma wants to ask what he means but knows any answers she gets will make her doubt her decision. 

“Thank you, again.”  Emma nods finally, and the man turns to leave.

“Wait,"  Emma pleads.  “I know I’ve already asked for too much, but, what’s your name?”

“ _Enrique_.  Or Henry if it's easier.  Henry Mills.”  Emma’s breath catches in her throat.  Hundreds of questions hang on her tongue but she can't get them out.

“Thank you,   _Señor_ Mills,"  Emma manages at last.

“Emma!”  Merida yells from the inn.  “You okay?”

“Yeah!”  Emma yells in reply.  She nods to Henry and walks back to her group.   _Her family.  Maybe Cora did keep her word.  What do I know about raising a kid anyways?_    Emma wipes away at her eyes, and vows to make up for the past few months with her second chance.  

\---

“That's not how it happened Regina.  I was there that night.”  Snow says stubbornly.

“What did you say?” Regina perks up and places her tea back down.  It is two days before the wedding and Snow has been gushing about the betrothal party like it was a fairy-tale until Regina had made a snide comment about the vault robbery.

“I said I was there.  I was playing hide and seek with a boy I met at the party."  Snow blushes.  “I was under one of the tables near the vault.  I saw Cora come down and open the vault.  I couldn't see what she was doing, but after a few minutes she left and the air changed.”

“Changed?”  Regina frowns.

“It was strange.  It felt thicker."  Snow reaches for her own throat but stops.  “Like I couldn’t breathe correctly.”

“And?”  Regina's patience is now even lower with her soon to be step-daughter.

“Before I had a chance to leave, a group of women."  Snow scrunches her face.  “No... girls.  They came down to the vault.  I think they tried to open it but I couldn’t tell.  I did hear some bad words though.”

Regina blinks at Snow.  “So they never opened the vault?”

“No.  A few minutes later someone yelled for the guards and they all scattered.  I tried to run upstairs to see the commotion but Granny caught me."  Snow crosses her arms.

Regina sits down trying to absorb and process this new information.  “Why? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I couldn’t.  Your door has been locked.  You’re always so busy preparing for the wedding to Father.  I didn’t want to bother you before your big day.”

“Yes.  Of course,"  Regina sighs.  As much as she wants to strangle Snow for keeping the information from her, she knows that she shouldn’t.  “Thank you Snow. See yourself out?  I have some things to take care of before the wedding.”

Snow smiles warmly at the rare moment of gratitude from the older girl who is to become her mother.  She bows and turns to take her leave.

“Snow."  Regina stops the smaller girl from leaving placing a soft hand on her shoulder.   “Thank you for telling me,"  Regina says through clenched teeth.  “And thank you for not telling Mother."  Regina’s grip tightens a little on Snow’s shoulder.  

Snow smiles nervously.  “Of course Regina.  I...  I think I've learned my lesson around  _Señora_ Cora Mills.”

Regina loosens her grip.  Her eyes clouding over.  “Yes,”  Regina breathes through her mouth trying to keep herself calm.  “Mother is a good about teaching lessons.”

Snow gives another genuine smile and leaves the room.  Regina starts to pace.   _I can't go in charging like I want.  No.  I need to play Mother's game and soon._

....

The day of the wedding finds Regina dressed in the best linens and fineries money could import.  Her hair is pinned up to show the beauty and angles of her face.

She had insisted and won the right to wear her riding boots under the wedding dress after her Mother had left the fitting room.  The dress covered her feet entirely. Mother would never even know. Regina takes one last look in the mirror before she will head to the chapel in the carriage Graham was driving.  Her Mother had insisted Graham drive in order to ensure she didn't run. She had scoffed at the accusation. As if she could physically run with ten pounds of imported lace. The image of herself in the mirror catches her attention.  

She doesn't recognize the doll Mother had painted.  Her skin had been lightened to an unhealthy pallor. _What irony, no amount of white powder would ever make me white enough for Blanco to remind him of his dead wife_ .  Snow was said to be a spitting image of the woman and Snow, even now, would never resemble Regina.  Her eyes move down her own face to her lips, blood red. Virginal Mother had said. Ripe for marriage.  Regina had resisted gagging in the moment but can't stop the feeling now. She looks like she's going to her own funeral. _Another step closer to being Blanco’s wife I suppose._  A knock at the door startles Regina.  She wasn't expecting any visitors before the ceremony.  She approaches the door and turns the knob holding her breath.  The person on the other side gives her a soft knowing smile.

“ _Papi_ ,"  Regina exhales, trying not to show her disappointment.  

“ _Cariño_.  You look gorgeous."   _Papi_ looks tired per usual but he brightens upon seeing Regina.  He takes her by the arms and pulls her into a snug embrace. Regina inhales the scent of cigars and brandy, and grips him tight, as if the hug could prolong the inevitable.

“ _Gracias_ _Papi_ ,"  Regina says blinking away tears.

“Are you ready, _linda_?”   _Papi_ asks as he steps back to get a good look at her.  Regina wonders if he sees the fear behind the white paint.  “I have a present for you _mija_.  What is the saying? Something old, borrowed, and _azul_?  But I could not find one thing.  So I picked three.  The first has been in the family for generations,"  _Papi_ says as he presents Regina with a long flat box.  It's the length of her forearm with the width half as long.  She lifts the lid slowly and gasps to find a beautifully engraved short machete and a leather sheath to match.  The engraving depicts a horse rearing in front of mountains in gold and red.  “Was this grandfather’s?”  Regina ventures.

 _Papi_ nods.  “He used it to cut through the jungle before coming to this land.  Never forget where you come from _mija_.”

Regina gives _Papi_ a watery smile.

Next, he pulls out a small pouch, depositing it gently in her hand,  “The second is as beautiful as you are."  Regina undoes the knot at the top of the pouch, tipping over the contents into her hand.  She finds a necklace of pure sapphire.

“ _Papi_ , is this my old necklace?”  Regina says, inspecting the necklace in the light.  

 _Papi_ smiles at her, “No.  The old one was sold long ago when we were trying to make ends meet," _Papi’s_ eyes lose focus for a moment, enough for Regina to notice the change.  Her father never speaks about the past.  “This is new.  For your _nueva vida._ "  Regina nods, letting her father put the necklace around her neck.  The blue brings some color to her otherwise bland ensemble.   _Papi_ smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes and he hesitates before speaking.  “The last gift, you will find with Rocinante.”

She looks up to see her father’s eyes cloud over again, but quickly change to shine brighter than she's seen them in a long time.  It takes her a moment to realize it's pride. She's only seen that look when she had accomplished something like learning to ride Rocinante.  Since Mother had forbidden the practice, and other father daughter activities, _Papi’_ s eyes had stopped shining.

“What is it?” She asks, excitement building in her voice.  

“The last part of your wedding present."  He winks.  Regina grabs his hands.

“You mean…?” Regina whispers, afraid to finish the sentence.

“Yes."  He clears his throat blinking away tears.  “I'll always be there for you.   _Siempre mi niña_.”

Regina turns her gaze to the ceiling commanding the tears to stay in her eyes.  It wouldn't do it have a stained face before the wedding.  Once her tears are in check, Regina tilts her head back down to face her father.  She hugs him one more time burying into his neck.  “ _T_ _e quiero Papi_.”

The embrace ends too quick.  Her father walks out the door entering into his own carriage with Mother, no doubt.  Regina carefully slides the machete into its sheath and straps it to her riding boots.  She re-adjusts her dress to hide the weapon and stands tall. With that, Regina takes a deep breath and marches towards her destiny.  

….

When the priest asked if anyone had any objections Regina had looked to Graham.  Graham was sweating bullets but nodded with a weak smile. With that small encouragement, Regina clears her throat loudly, “I have one.”

A couple whispers begin swirling in the chapel.  But nothing is louder than the look on Mother’s face.  She is struggling to maintain her composure. Regina knows this look, the one she'd seen whenever she misbehaved in front of important company, but never at this magnitude.  The edges of Mothers frown resemble a pitchfork. Regina swallows back her fear and continues.

“I can't marry you _Señor_ Blanco.  I'm so sorry.  I couldn't do this to you."  Regina takes a breath.  “Even if it's what my Mother wanted because...”  The whispers stop entirely.  The chapel hangs on her every word. _Señor_ Blanco furrows his brow looking sympathetic.  

“What is it _mi amor_ ?”  He asks taking her hands in his.  She thinks he is trying to be gentle but his large hands are rough and hold her tighter than she'd like.   _Nothing like Emma’s hands_.  The thought gives her strength to continue.  

“I'm pregnant,"  Regina says, staring at the ground.  Gasps ring out in the chapel.  People start squawking like chickens.  Out of the corner of her eyes she can see Mother fuming, barely holding back a wave of red energy building at her feet.  Ever since the bear attack, Regina had understood magic existed.  After Snow’s confession, Regina had suspected it was hereditary, and now there was proof.  Before Mother can open her mouth, a voice rings out from the side of the chapel closest to the back entrance.

“It's mine!” Graham yells.  Regina can tell that he’s nervous because his voice waivers.  “It's mine and I love you Regina."  Before anyone can register what is happening Graham has pulled Rocinante through the back entrance.  He mounts the horse easily and quickly gallops to Regina’s side. Regina reaches for Graham's arms and is swept into a side hug that has her hanging onto Graham and the saddle for dear life.  Her dress bunches awkwardly but her boots help catch the stirrups and she manages to pull herself up. Graham struggles for a moment to guide Rocinante through the narrow aisle of the chapel.  They almost make it to the entrance when a booming voice stops them in place.  

“REGINA MILLS!”

Regina turns to see a mess of chairs scattered all over.  Guests are screaming. Mother is engulfed by a red plume of smoke.  Regina knows Mother has lost it if she's showing magic in public.  She wouldn't risk the exposure unless she wasn't thinking clearly.  

“I will not tolerate this.  Regina come back here this instant!"  Cora lifts her hands and pulls.  Red smoke shoots towards Regina, Graham, and Rocinante.  Rocinante whinnies frozen as he is pulled back by red tendrils of smoke. His hooves make an awful screeching sound against the wood floors.  Regina can't move. She hadn't been sure how Mother would react but knew this was a possibility.

“Mother!   _Por favor_ listen to me!”  The screeching stops, the room freezes, “I know this isn't what you wanted for me.  I know you wanted me to marry _Blanco_ and pretend this was his child."  The guests, who hadn't run out screaming, gasp.  Cora fumes but doesn’t move. Regina takes the moment to continue,  “But we will be fine.  With the jewels you took from the vault to bribe Graham to leave we should make even."  The smoke disappears.  Cora’s face is passive for a moment.  All anger faded.  For a second, Regina thinks it's over but is mistaken when Cora’s face contorts to release a bloodcurdling scream.  Vines shoot out from the ground ensnaring her and pulling her off Rocinante.  Graham is similarly grabbed and held in vines.  Regina can see him struggling to breathe as the vines tightening around his throat.  Her own throat is being squeezed by vines causing her vision to blur.

“Enough!”   _Blanco_ yells.  “Guards.  Take this _bruja_ to prison!”  Cora turns to face _Blanco_ , Regina and Graham temporarily forgotten.  The vines loosen enough for the pair to slip out and mount Rocinante again as guards swarm Cora.  Regina holds tight to Graham as he pushes Rocinante to a gallop towards the exit again.  Regina only looks back to see Cora holding off guards with vines and smoke and fire.  Screams come from every angle.  Her eyes lock onto Regina’s with pure unadulterated hatred.  Regina shivers knowing this isn't the end of her fight with Mother.  She turns around squeezing Graham tighter.  Graham takes it as his cue and pushes Rocinante faster.

The last thing she hears as they ride out of the building is an unadulterated roar.  

“REGINA YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!”

....

After traveling nonstop for a day, Regina and Graham were recovering near a river.  Regina spent most of the ride cutting her dress to allow for more movement and to save the lace for sale later.  Graham hadn't spoken in hours. Regina can sense his nerves.  They both had turned to look back multiple times wondering if this was the time they would find Cora coming at them in a rage.  They had only stopped to give Rocinante a break.

“Do you have it?”  Graham’s voice breaks the silence between them.  Regina nods.  She walks over to Rocinante’s saddlebag and digs until she finds what she's looking for.  She pulls out a crumpled yellow piece of parchment.  After a quick inspection, Regina hands it over to Graham.  His hand shakes as he reviews the writing.

“It's all there,”  Regina says.  “It's your contract, to do what you wish,”

Graham wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand.  “Thank you,”  Graham says, grabbing one of Regina’s hands with his own.  “I can never repay you.”  

“Repay me by getting as far away from this land as you can.”  Regina chews on her lip. “Change your name.  I can't promise she won't look for us but if she does I will be her first target.”

Graham’s face is a cross between grim and happy, but he nods nonetheless.  “Where to?”

“ _Papi_ left me some people to contact after we escaped.”  Regina said confidently.  She can't help but be optimistic.  She has the means and the motivation to make it out on her own, and if she's lucky she'll find Emma on the way.  “Now.  I have enough to get you a horse and some supplies.  Then we will part ways.”

Graham’s smile falters.  “I want to help.”

Regina cocks her head.  “Help?”  Graham reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled note.  Regina takes it and starts reading.

_Dear Nena,_

Regina’s breath hitches.  _How did Granny know to give Graham a letter before our escape?_ She shakes her head and reads the rest of the letter.  After a minute, Regina shakes her head more.  “It’s a list of instructions… on how to raise a baby…”  Regina is flabbergasted.  “How?”

Graham chuckles,  “Let’s just say it didn’t take long for Granny to put together the pieces.”

“The pieces?”

“Oh… I don’t know.  You being out almost every night for two weeks.  A certain blonde cowgirl dropping you off at the house, the same blonde being arrested at the house, and the rumor that said blonde was pregnant.”

Regina sighs.  She wants to argue with Graham but knows better.  “Nothing did escape _Abuelita_ did it?”

“Just you.”  Graham says softly.

Regina lets out a watery laugh.  “Fine.  Let’s go find said blonde.”

....

Emma drinks deep from her recently filled canteen.  It had been a long two week journey back to Marian’s inn in Nottingham.  When she finishes, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and smiles.  She adjusts her black vaquero hat and turns to her troop. The Red Dead Seven had grown and changed in the last few months, fluctuating between four and six members.  Never actually reaching seven. Emma had convinced herself that their inability to attract and keep a seventh member was a conscious attempt to honor Red’s memory, instead of a subconscious need to keep the last spot open for a certain rancher’s daughter.

Mulan and Merida were sharing an inside joke.  Giggling like the world didn't exist. The red head and the warrior had found each other after Aurora had left to retake her land and her fiancé, Philip.  Mulan had been understandably heartbroken, and the only person able to pull her out of her stupor had been Merida.  She had grown from the group jokester into the group’s spirit and motivator.  There wasn't a hill too tall, beast too fearsome, or foe too notorious that Merida wouldn't tackle.  After that, it had been easy for Merida to earn Mulan’s respect and affection.  That's not to say that Merida had completely outgrown her tendency to run in without thinking, but now she had Mulan to temper her.  

Emma turns her gaze away from the pair to look to their tallest member, Dorothy, better known as Kansas, tying up her horse, Toto.  Kansas had become a permanent fixture of their group, which had been surprising at the time because she had had the opportunity to go home but turned it down.  She wouldn't explain her reasoning and Emma hadn't pushed.  She wore a blue gingham cloak despite being told on more than one occasion that it was the worst camouflage ever and flashy red riding boots.  Once shy and quiet, she’d grown into a generous and friendly addition to the team.   _Sometimes too friendly_.  Emma sighs to herself remembering the time Kansas tried to befriend a chernabog.  

Marian was technically still in the group, even though she had left to run the Merry Maiden Inn and Saloon.  She was the reason they had returned to Nottingham.  Emma had received an urgent letter from Marian demanding she return instantly.  The message was cryptic enough to drag Emma back from their current mission, helping a girl named Anna find her sister, Elsa.  They’d left her with a local ice man, promising to come back and help her finish her quest if she hadn't found her by the time Marian’s urgent request was completed.  Despite Emma’s protestation, her ever faithful troupe had followed back as well.

Satisfied that Bug couldn’t chew her way through the knot she'd tied to the post, Emma makes her way inside the swinging doors of the inn.  Instead of laughter and whoops at their homecoming, Emma is met with silence.   _Did someone die?_   She looks around catching Mulan’s eye, who nods her head towards the bar where Marian is acting as barkeep.  Merida is smiling at a brunette whose back is turned to Emma. The woman, wearing a dark red stetson over shoulder length black hair, seems to stiffen at the silence.  From behind, Emma can see she's wearing black vaquero pants, tall black riding boots, and a ruffled long sleeve white shirt. Emma feels her breath catch in her throat.  She takes a step forward, and then another, her boot spurs clinking at the movement, until she is right behind the brunette.  The smell of cinnamon and apples stops her in her tracks.  Emma swallows a lump in her throat she didn't know had developed.  A small childlike gurgle fills the room.  The brunette turns slowly on her barstool, revealing a baby on her lap.  The babe has familiar hazel green eyes and a mop of chocolate colored hair.  He looks nothing like the woman holding him, Regina, whose face is tanner than she was a few months ago. There’s no wedding ring on her finger, and she’s wearing men’s clothes and a skinny black tie.

“You…”  Emma starts but finds she doesn't know what to say.  She wants to be angry and accuse Regina of leaving her to rot in jail.  She wants to be upset that Regina chose now to walk back into her life when she was finally putting that part of her life behind her.  She wants to tell her that her heart broke when Regina wouldn't believe her about the jewels. She wants to apologize for lying to her in that jail cell.  She wants to scream every emotion she's feeling, but she knows she's not alone. She's a leader and she acts like it.

“You’re here,” Emma settles for the obvious.  She knows her face is giving away more than her words.  Regina’s face perks up, as if she was expecting a verbal lashing.

“Well…” Regina says as she readjusts the child on her lap.  “I don't run away from a challenge.”

Emma raises an eyebrow.  “Just homes then?”

Regina gives Emma a tentative smile.  “Seems I’m in good company.”

Emma can’t help playing along.  “If you’re assuming we had homes to begin with.”

“No su-”  The child in Regina’s arm takes this moment to pull one of Emma’s long blonde tresses and one of Regina’s black ones, effectively interrupting Regina.  Emma can't stop herself from chuckling as her head is pulled down. Regina blushes, grabbing the baby’s hand and tries to untangle their hair from his grip. The child pulls harder causing Regina and Emma’s hats and foreheads to collide before Regina can release them.

“Whose this little trouble-maker?" Emma says, squatting down to meet the tyke’s eyes.

Regina has been waiting and dreading this moment.  She exhales,  “Henry.”   

“Henry?”  Emma tilts her head.  “Like your father.”

“Yes, my father helped me adopt him from the orphanage.”  Regina pulls Henry in close, as if she’s afraid of losing or dropping him.

Realization dawns in Emma’s eyes.  “How old…”  Emma swallows.  “How old is he?”

“Seven months,”  Regina admits.  Emma nods, unable to take her eyes off the child.  The kid’s light brown hair, clear hazel eyes, and rosy complexion are nothing like Regina’s.   _If anything, he looks like me._

“We...I…”  Regina looks to Henry for moral support, but the baby is enthralled with Emma.  He reaches his little hands towards the blonde’s face.  Henry isn’t particularly talkative but he is animated and loves strangers.

“Can I?”  Emma holds her breath for the answer.

“Of course,”  Regina hands him over careful not to drop him.  Emma holds him like he’s a glass vase.  Regina stifles a laugh at Emma’s obvious inexperience with small children.

“What’s his full name?” Emma asks, when she has a good grip on Henry.

“Henry D. Mills.”

“What’s the ‘D’ stand for?”

“Doc.”  Regina says, unable to hold back a smile.  Mulan and Marian groan.  Emma blinks realizing that everyone at the bar has been watching their reunion in dead silence.

“Can we have the room?”  Emma asks with a smile of her own.  The group and the few patrons vacate the bar after a look from Marian.  Emma waits for everyone to leave before she asks Regina,  “Really?”

Regina shrugs,  “Someone said it was a good codename.”  

Emma shakes her head but can’t tear her eyes away from the kid in her arms.  He’s heavier than he looks and when he smiles she can some miniature teeth.

“Em-Ah,”  Henry says as he tries to grab Emma’s hair again.  

“He knows my name?”  Emma whispers to herself.

Regina shrugs,  “he thinks every blonde is named Em-ma.”  She won’t admit she pointed to every blonde they encountered and said ‘Em-ma’ until Henry had no choice but to associate blondes with that word.

Emma smirks, but continues staring at Henry in awe.  She’s avoiding the real question she wants to ask, because she already knows the answer.  Instead, she asks the only other questions that matter.  “Why are you here, Regina?  Why now?”

Regina looks at her hands, trying to find the right words.  “You’re a hard person to find.”

“For a reason,”  Emma growls defensively.

“I came to apologize.  I know you didn’t steal from the vault and why you said those things at the jail.”  Regina bites her lip, a habit she hasn’t been able to shake.  “I was so angry and confused.  I hope you can forgive me one day.”

Emma gives her a pained nod.  “We can work on it.”

Regina continues,  “I also came for Henry to meet his mother.  His birth mother.”

Emma’s breath hitches at the word ‘mother,’ and she panics.  She gives Henry back to Regina, takes off her hat and runs her fingers through her hair.

“Thank you for all that, but I can’t be a mother.”  Emma opens her mouth and closes it exhaling through her nose.  Regina shifts Henry to one arm, and stands up. She stops Emma’s anxious behavior by grabbing her right hand. She rubs her thumb down the scar she knows is there. Emma’s breath comes out in a rattled whoosh.

“You won’t be alone. You have the Seven,”  Regina closes the distance between them, enjoying the scent of wildflowers she’d missed the last year.  “And you have me.”  She presses a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips, afraid that Emma will reject something more.  But Emma surprises her, by wrapping her arms gently around Regina and Henry. She weaves her fingers around the back of Regina’s neck, through her dark hair and brings their lips back together for a longer kiss.

It’s shy at first, like their initial kisses, but it quickly changes to a deep familiar pace that leaves Regina panting.  They part reluctantly, Regina adjusting her hold on Henry while Emma puts her black hat back on.

Regina reaches for Emma’s hat.   “May I?”  Emma nods, as Regina removes Emma’s black hat and replaces it with the red one she was wearing.

“It’s your hat,”  Regina says, placing the black one on her own head.  “That hideous thing never looked good on me.  Thought you might want it back.”

“I did,”  Emma says as she reaches up to feel the worn out hat.  Finding all the same tears and wrinkles intact, Emma turns her gaze back to Regina and Henry.

“So,”  Regina says playfully.  “Does this mean I’m in? Did I pass?”

Emma smiles ear to ear.  “About that…”  She reaches for Regina’s hand and finds it easily.  She tugs gently and begins walking Regina towards the door of the saloon.  “We got a new member so you have to do her test as well.”

Regina stops in her tracks but doesn’t let go of Emma’s hand.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“It’s easy,”  Emma says, resuming their slow pace.  “She throws a bucket of holy water on you and if you don’t melt you’re good.”  

Regina stares at Emma waiting for the blonde to make a joke, and when she doesn’t Regina sighs,  “At least my life won’t be in danger for once.”

“As long as you’re not a witch,”  Emma chuckles, pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek as they walk out of the saloon.

Regina accepts the kiss with a weak laugh.  “About that…”

 _Fin_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!! Crazy ride. Love this community! Keep on Swening on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!!! Thanks for making it this far. Let me know what you think. You rock my socks!
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
